It Can't be
by UzuiTakumi
Summary: Hinata: Aku mencintai iblis sepertinya? Itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke: Aku mencintai gadis lemah sepertinya? Cih, itu tidak mungkin. Hanya tubuhnyalah yang kuinginkan. Naruto: Aku mencintai 2 gadis sekaligus? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku hanya bingung siapa yang lebih kucintai. Warning : AU, Force sex, violence, hatred, [KHUSUS DEWASA ], etc. It's Sasuhina [ HIATUS ]
1. Prolog

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

PROLOG

Tokyo. Semua orang pasti tak asing lagi jika mendengar nama kota itu. Ya, itu adalah nama ibu kota jepang yang merupakan kota metropolitan terbesar di dunia dan sekaligus daerah terpadat di Jepang. Tokyo adalah pusat politik, ekonomi, budaya, fashion, dan akademis yang ada di jepang. Jika dari penjelasan itu kebanyakan orang akan berpikir, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa hidup di kota seperti Tokyo. Karena berada di tempat itu, kita dengan sangat mudah bisa melakukan apapun dan mendapatkan apapun. Akan tetapi bagaimana jika yang menjalaninya adalah seseorang yang memiliki sifat sangat pendiam, pemalu dan anti sosial dan di dalam hidupnya tidak pernah terpikir ia akan dipaksa hidup sendiri dan mandiri di kota besar tersebut?.

Ia adalah seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata dan berasal dari Klan Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu klan elite di Jepang. Meskipun dari klan elite, Hidup Hinata tidaklah mudah. Ayahnya sendiri menganggap Hinata adalah keturunannya yang gagal dan sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukkan wibawa klan Hyuuga yang sesungguhnya. Padahal Klan Hyuuga terkenal memiliki wibawa yang tinggi. Menurut Hiashi Hyuuga yaitu ayah Hinata, putri sulungnya tersebut belum pantas bahkan tidak pantas untuk menjadi pewaris klan Hyuuga. Segala sesuatu sudah dilakukan Hiashi untuk membuat putri sulungnya itu berubah dari sifat pendiam dan pemalu menjadi gadis yang tangguh dan berani. Akan tetapi semua yang dilakukannya seperti sia-sia karena tidak ada yang berubah dari sifat putri sulungnya. Saat menginjak usia 19 tahun Hiashi memutuskan memaksa putri sulungnya tersebut keluar dari klan yang membesarkannya dan mengirimnya ke Tokyo untuk memulai hidup mandirinya . Dan mulai saat itulah Hinata mulai berjuang hidup mandiri di kota metropolitan Tokyo.

Hinata tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen di distrik Shinjuku Tokyo. Awalnya kehidupan Hinata di Tokyo sangat sulit. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. Ia memiliki sepupu laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Neji sering mengunjunginya di waktu luang entah itu hari libur maupun setelah bekerja. Neji hampir selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Hinata kuliah di salah satu Universitas terbesar, terbaik dan terkenal di jepang yaitu Universitas Tokyo. Itu adalah Universitas yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang cerdas berIQ tinggi maupun orang-orang dari keturunan bangsawan. Awalnya ia sulit beradaptasi di lingkungan kampus karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman dengannya. Alasannya sepele, karena Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat pendiam, pemalu bahkan sulit untuk bicara. Untung saja itu tidak lama. Beberapa hari ia kuliah, ada seorang pemuda mendatanginya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sederhana dan memiliki senyuman ceria di wajahnya. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang secara langsung mengatakan bahwa ia ingin dekat dan berteman dengannya. Saat mendengar itu, Hinata merasa senang dan tanpa pikir panjang setuju untuk berteman dengannya. Sejak saat itulah Hinata tidak sendirian. Naruto sering menemani Hinata dan bahkan mengenalkan Hinata pada teman-temannya yang lain. Selain dengan Naruto, Hinata juga memiliki sahabat baru yaitu Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno. Bahkan sifat ceria dan spontan dari kedua sahabatnya itu perlahan-lahan mempengaruhi sifat Hinata yang tadinya sangat tertutup, pendiam dan pemalu menjadi lebih terbuka dan tidak takut bicara walaupun hanya sedikit. Itu semua membuat Hinata bisa diterima oleh semua orang di Universitas tersebut. Ya, itu semua berkat Naruto. Ia kagum dengan segala hal yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Yang lebih membuatnya kagum adalah kehidupan yang dijalani Naruto. Sejak masih bayi Naruto telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto diasuh oleh ayah angkat yang sering dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Jiraya. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa hidup sendirian dan kesepian karena ayah angkatnya tidak selalu ada untuknya. Tetapi Naruto berhasil mengatasi itu semua.

Jika Naruto adalah orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia maka lain lagi dengan seseorang yang hanya bisa menyakitinya dan membuatnya menderita. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang angkuh, dingin dan selalu berhasil menarik perhatian setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Akan tetapi pemuda itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada apapun. Hinata selalu merasa terintimidasi olehnya. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah sebisa mungkin menghindarinya dan tidak terlibat dengan kehidupan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Ia selalu merasa takut saat berpapasan dengannya apalagi jika harus bicara dengannya. Hinata merasa lega karena ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada pemuda Uchiha itu seperti teman-teman wanita di kampusnya.

"Lihat, dia datang...". Sakura senang dan dengan semangat berteriak saat melihat pemuda Uchiha itu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Wah wah wah, kau sama sekali tidak menyerah ya jidat". Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Sakura. Ino dulu juga menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu, akan tetapi dia sudah menyerah. Karena ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa menaklukkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan Ino pig". Sakura tersenyum ceria, dibenaknya ia akan bisa menaklukkan hati pemuda Uchiha tersebut suatu hari nanti.

Hinata sejenak memperhatikan saat Uchiha Sasuke melewatinya. Tidak lama memang, karena perhatiannya teralihkan pada pemuda pirang yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Wajahnya memerah saat Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah kau juga?". Ino bertanya penasaran karena melihat wajah Hinata yang merah saat Sasuke melewatinya.

"Eh?" Hinata yang ditanya merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apakah kau suka dengan Sasuke-kun?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias dan suara yang agak keras. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kedua sahabatnya. " .ta?". Ino menekan tiap kata untuk mencari jawaban.

"Ti-tidak. Aku,, aku tidak pernah menyukainya". Hinata membantah dengan kedua tangannya di silangkan di depan dadanya. Sakura sangat lega mengetahui Hinata tidak menyukai Pria yang diinginkannya itu.

"Benarkah?". Tanpa sadar Ino menyudutkan Hinata agar bicara yang sebenarnya. Karena ia sangat yakin melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"I-itu benar Ino-chan. U-uchiha-san t-tidak pernah bisa menarik perhatianku". Hinata benar-benar malu. Semua orang di kelas melihatnya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Hinata jawab. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa wajahnya memerah bukan karena Uchiha Sasuke tetapi Uzumaki Naruto.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Uchiha Sasuke mendengarkan ucapannya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa terusik dengan pernyataan Hinata itu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menarik perhatiannya. Kalimat tidak pernah bisa adalah kalimat yang sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak akan menerima jika seseorang meremehkannya. Sudah cukup ayahnya saja yang meremehkannya tapi tidak dengan orang lain.

Dosen masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua mahasiswa segera mencari tempat duduk yang ada. Hari Selasa adalah hari yang beruntung bagi Hinata, karena kelas yang ia ambil sama dengan dua gadis yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. Sebenarnya Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya berbeda fakultas. Akan tetapi mereka bisa bersama dalam 1 kelas yang sama yaitu karena mata kuliah Managemen, bahasa, dan psikolog yang mereka ambil. Salah satu keberuntungannya yang lain adalah fakultas yang ia ambil sama dengan Naruto yaitu fakultas bisnis. Jadi ia bisa melihatnya setiap saat ketika kuliah berlangsung. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura duduk berdampingan pada baris ke dua dari belakang. Naruto duduk paling pojok kiri terdepan dan Sasuke duduk paling belakang tepat di belakang Hinata.

Bagi Sasuke mata kuliah bahasa adalah mata kuliah yang sangat membosankan. Pikirannya kembali pada pernyataan gadis Hyuuga itu. Dia melirik gadis Hyuuga yang ada di depannya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah gadis di depannya yang terlihat gugup dan wajahnya memerah seperti tersipu malu. Ia mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu dan sedikit terkejut karena yang dilihat gadis itu bukanlah dosen yang sedang mengajar tetapi mengarah pada salah satu teman yang dianggapnya bodoh.

Setelah beberapa hari, Sasuke yakin jika gadis Hyuuga itu tertarik pada sahabat idiotnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana gadis itu terlihat gugup dan selalu tersipu malu saat berada di sekitar Naruto. bahkan saat teman-temannya menyebut nama Narutopun wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. Ia merasa kesal. Pernyataan gadis itu selalu terngiang di ingatannya. Ia tidak bisa menerima jika orang yang sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadapnya malah tertarik pada sahabatnya sendiri yang bahkan tidak sepadan dengannya. Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya kesal terhadap gadis itu. Ia juga merasa jika gadis itu selalu menghindarinya. Gadis itu juga terkesan mengabaikan dan tidak mempedulikannya saat ia berada di dekatnya. Dan karena itulah Sasuke merasa ia diremehkan oleh gadis kecil Hyuuga. Semua orang tahu Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka diremehkan.

Hingga tiba suatu malam saat Universitas mengadakan suatu festival. Naruto bercerita pada Sasuke bahwa ada seorang gadis yang disukainya. dia bercerita bahwa gadis itu sifatnya tidak seperti Sakura, tapi ia tetap tertarik pada gadis itu. Sampai ia menyaksikan sendiri sahabatnya itu berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang beberapa hari lalu mengatakan tidak tertarik padanya. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana mata bulan gadis itu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh damba. Dan malam itulah menjadi awal mimpi buruk bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak ada yang tahu jika malam itu Uchiha Sasuke telah menyakiti Hyuuga Hinata.

Uchiha akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya, maka ia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapatkannya termasuk dengan cara memaksa sekalipun. Sasuke mengira dengan menghabiskan satu malam dengan Hinata bisa membuat Hinata berpaling dari Naruto dan menjadi salah satu wanita yang memujanya, tetapi itu semua salah. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Hinata membuat Hinata menjadi lebih takut dan jijik padanya. Hinata bahkan masih tetap menyukai Naruto. Saat mengetahui Hinata masih berusaha mendapatkan Naruto, itu membuat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Hyuuga Hinata lebih tersakiti lagi. Dan ia terus melakukannya hingga itu menjadi obsesi baginya. Penolakan terus menerus dari Hinata benar-benar membangunkan iblis dari dalam diri Sasuke. Ia bertekad akan membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya.

Ini adalah cerita Hinata Hyuga dan Sasuke Uchiha yang akan berbagi kisah menyakitkan dan penuh gairah di antara mereka.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter01

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Masih sangat pagi. Matahari bahkan belum terbit sepenuhnya. Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. Dia sejenak berhenti di depan meja rias dan menyisir rambut indigonya yang panjang. Lalu ia berbalik dan mengambil tas yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya di atas tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Sebelum itu, ia mengambil salah satu sweternya di lemari. Ia memilih sweter berwarna ungu yang tipis dan ringan dipakai. Ia mengenakan rok putih dengan renda tepian berwarna ungu yang lembut tepat di atas lututnya, serta blus dengan tali yang tipis menjadi kombinasi yang sempurna. Sebenarnya Hinata masih merasa tidak nyaman memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan, karena masih memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas. Ino dan Sakura selalu meyakinkannya bahwa pakaian seperti itu membuatnya terlihat lebih baik. Ia sangat percaya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia beberapa kali menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi ke kampus dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Yosh, semangat Hinata. Lupakan semua hal yang mengganggumu dan nikmatilah hari-harimu." Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan lebih lancar tanpa tergagap dan senyumannya mengembang. Keluar dari kamar, ia langsung menuju dapur. Dari kulkas dia mengeluarkan bento yang telah ia siapkan malam sebelumnya. Bento yang berisi onigiri, telur dadar gulung, dan salad. Tidak lupa ia membawa 1 cup ramen instan kesukaan seseorang. Melihat ramen instan itu, ia selalu ingat pada senyum ceria seseorang yang menjadi penyelamat hidupnya. Ia bahkan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika di sisa hidupnya ia bisa hidup bersama dengan pemuda itu. "Naruto-kun..". Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Astaga, aku bisa terlambat". Hinata melihat jam tangannya dan memasukkan bentonya ke dalam tas. Ia tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaan buruknya. Jika sudah membayangkan Naruto, ia akan melupakan waktu dan situasi sekitarnya. Ia keluar dari apartemennya, lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift. Sepatu yang ia pakai memudahkannya untuk berlari. Walaupun terburu-buru, ia tidak lupa menyapa dan tersenyum ketika melihat wanita tua yang merupakan tetangga apartemennya keluar dari lift.

Begitu masuk dan berada di dalam lift, ia merapikan penampilannya lagi di depan cermin besar yang tersedia di dalam lift. Jika dilihat kembali, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Penampilannya sudah seperti gadis-gadis Tokyo pada umumnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat masih berada dalam pengawasan penuh klannya yang ia harus berpakaian bak putri bangsawan. Jika saja ia mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang lebih maka hidupnya benar-benar akan sempurna. Ia harus menghilangkan sifat pendiam, pemalu, anti sosial dan sekaligus bicara gagapnya yang sangat mengganggu. Tujuannya sekarang adalah pengakuan dari Ayahnya.

-Ting-

Lift terbuka dan berada tepat di lobby bawah apartemen. Untuk sesaat ia ragu. Apakah ia harus langsung pergi keluar gedung atau turun ke lantai dimana mobilnya terparkir. Tapi dia memilih langsung keluar dari gedung tanpa mengambil mobilnya.

"Neji-nii pasti akan memarahiku lagi". Ia menghela nafas gusar. Ayahnya sengaja memberikan ia mobil agar memudahkannya menjalani aktivitas di Tokyo. Nejilah yang mengajarinya menyetir. Akan tetapi Hinata jarang menggunakan mobil pemberian ayahnya. Ia lebih nyaman menggunakan kereta bawah tanah jika bepergian. Alasan sebenarnya adalah ia masih gugup dan takut jika harus menyetir sendirian dan menghadapi langsung lalu lintas kota Tokyo yang padat.

Hinata jalan kaki pergi ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah Shinjuku yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

"Sa-sakura-chan?". Ia melihat dari kejauhan sahabatnya Sakura yang akan menaiki kereta. Ia berlari menuju pintu yang terbuka menembus kerumunan orang yang keluar dari kereta dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hei,, Hinata-chan?". Sakura terlihat bahagia saat melihat Hinata masuk dalam kereta yang sama. "Kau ini Hinata, bukankah kau punya mobil? Kenapa kau harus selalu repot-repot naik kereta?". Sakura geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. Dalam pikirannya seharusnya kan ia memanfaatkan fasilitas yang sudah diberikan orang tuanya padanya.

"U-un. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak nyaman mengendarainya Sakura-chan..". Sakura dan Hinata berpegangan pada tiang logam di dekat pintu masuk.

"Tapi kau juga harus mencobanya..". Sakura mencoba menasehati sahabatnya. "Oh ya Hinata, bukankah jam pertamamu hari ini adalah kuliah hukum bisnis?". Tanya Sakura

"Un. Kau benar". Hinata tahu jika sahabatnya itu hafal dengan mata kuliah yang diambilnya walaupun mereka beda fakultas.

"Kau beruntung sekali Hinata,,".

"Beruntung?" Hinata mengerutkan kening tidak tahu maksud dari kata beruntung yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Iya,, kau beruntung. Sangat beruntung bisa selalu berada satu kelas dengan Sasuke-kun.. Aku jadi iri". Sakura menghela nafas. "Dan kuharap aku juga bisa satu fakultas denganmu. Jika begitu aku bisa selalu bersama Sasuke-kun setiap hari hehe". Sakura tersenyum lebar jika ia membayangkan kebersamaannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke pujaannya.

"K-kau begitu sangat menyukai Uchiha-san ya Sakura?"

"Tentu saja Hinata hehe". Jawab Sakura mantap

"Oh ya Sakura-chan,, yang kutahu kau juga sangat dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Apakah kau tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki perasaan padanya? ". Hinata sangat tahu jika Naruto menyukai Sakura. Ia hanya ingin memastikan perasaan Sakura terhadap pria yang disukainya itu.

"Sama sekali tidak". Jawab Sakura mantap. "Aku dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kau tahu kan, orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal saat dia masih bayi?".

"U-un,, aku tahu".

" Sejak saat itu Naruto diangkat dan diasuh oleh ayah angkatnya yang bernama Jiraiya. Jiraiya membawa Naruto ke lingkungan tempat tinggalku dan menetap di sana. Saat beranjak kanak-kanak kami berdua menjadi teman dekat. Dan kau tahu, tanpa kuketahui Naruto berteman baik dengan Sasuke-kun. Dia adalah anak yang paling tampan di lingkungan tempat tinggal kami. Narutolah yang selalu mengajakku jika bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Dan sejak itulah aku mulai menyukai Sasuke-kun. Kemanapun Naruto pergi, aku selalu mengikutinya. Tanpa ia mengajakkupun aku tetap mengikutinya. Karena aku tahu ia selalu menemui Sasuke-kun. Sampai saat lulus SMA, Naruto memilih kuliah di Universitas Tokyo sama dengan Sasuke-kun, akupun juga mengikutinya kuliah di Universitas yang sama. Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk ke fakultas yang sama dengan mereka karena orang tuaku ingin aku masuk fakultas kedokteran sedangan mereka berdua masuk fakultas bisnis". Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ada nada kecewa dan sedih didalamnya.

'Sakura-chan terlalu banyak menyebut nama Uchiha-san di setiap kalimatnya'.. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali tertawa karena sahabatnya itu sering menyebut nama pemuda uchiha itu. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Ingatannya kembali pada sosok pemuda penyelamat hidupnya. "Kau sangat beruntung Sakura-chan..".

"Beruntung?". Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata. Ia khawatir jika sahabatnya itu juga menyukai pria pujaannya.

"Eh, m-maksudku kau beruntung Sakura-chan karena sejak kecil kau bebas memilih teman. Tidak sepertiku yang sejak kecil harus berada dalam pengawasan keluarga dan tidak bisa bebas berteman dengan siapapun". Hinata takut Sakura salah paham dengan pernyataan spontannya yang ia ucapkan. Jadi ia mencari alasan lainnya.

"Ooh begitu… Kupikir kau juga menyukai Sasuke-kun. Hehe kau tahu Hinata, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke-kun akan membalas cintaku. Bukankah orang bilang kalau semua yang didasari oleh ketulusan itu akan berakhir dengan baik? Dan aku selalu percaya itu". Selama berada di kereta Sakura terus bercerita tentang harapannya akan Sasuke. Hinata mendengarkan dalam diam. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa iba pada Sakura, karena ia sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana penolakan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda angkuh dan dingin itu saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menyerah dengan cintanya. Ino selalu menyebut harapan Sakura pada Sasuke adalah obsesi semata dan itu bukanlah cinta yang tulus.

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, kenapa kau bisa berada di stasiun Shinjuku?". Tanya Hinata sengaja mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sudah hampir setengah jam, dan ia lelah mendengarkan cerita tentang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh,, itu karena aku kemarin mengunjungi teman SMA ku yang tinggal di daerah Shinjuku. Karena kemalaman jadi aku menginap di tempatnya. Jadinya di sinilah aku sekarang. Kita sudah sampai Hinata". Mereka berduapun turun dari kereta diikuti oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus dekat stasiun. Saat mereka sampai di halte ternyata bus yang menuju kampus mereka sudah datang. Mereka buru-buru masuk ke dalam bus tersebut dan duduk bersebelahan di dekat pintu keluar.

"Apakah kau tidak berencana pindah apartemen Hinata? Shinjuku kan lumayan jauh dari kampus kita. Dan perjalanannya juga lumayan lama. Harus naik kereta, setelah itu harus naik bus juga." Tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah duduk dan bus melaju.

"Un, tidak Sakura-chan. Itu karena apartemen yang kutinggali saat ini sangat dekat dengan tempat tinggal dan perusahaan Neji-nii. Jadi jika ada apa-apa denganku di apartemen, Neji-nii bisa dengan cepat datang membantuku. Lagipula Otou-san tidak mengijinkanku berada jauh di luar jangkauan anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Otou-san juga yang mempercayakanku pada Neji-nii. Jadi aku tidak bisa pindah apartemen." Hinata menjelaskan alasannya.

"Aah, padahal jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku hehe".

* * *

It Can't be

Di lain tempat, saat matahari mulai naik, suara erangan dan desahan terdengar di seluruh sudut penjuru kamar sebuah apartemen.

Seorang pria berambut hitam gelap dan bermata onyx mengerang nikmat saat dirinya berada di dalam seorang wanita berambut merah dan akan mencapai puncak orgasme yang entah sudah berapa kali.

"Ah Sasuke-kun..". Sang wanita berambut merah mencengkram sprei dengan kuat saat mereka berdua mencapai puncak orgasme bersama. Mereka sama-sama terengah akan permainan panas mereka.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh wanita itu dengan kasar. Lalu ia menarik kondom yang terpasang padanya dan membuangnya sembarangan di sisi ranjang.

"Tidak bisakah kita bermain lebih lama lagi Sasuke-kun?". Pinta sang wanita.

"Pakai pakaianmu dan cepatlah keluar, Karin!". Sasuke mengusir wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu dengan nada dingin. Lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras membuat Karin yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget.

"Dia menggunakanku hanya untuk seks. Dan itu juga jika dia sedang mabuk". Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan". Ia mendesah kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Padahal ia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah bisa membalas perasaannya walaupun sedikit.

Karin bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di nakas samping ranjang dan mulai memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemen jika tidak ingin membuat Uchiha Sasuke marah. Saat suara pancuran air masih terdengar, Karin bergegas pergi dari apartemen.

Sasuke PoV

" _U-uchiha-san t-tidak pernah bisa menarik perhatianku"_ ingatanku kembali pada pernyataan gadis yang menurutku sangat menyedihkan. Aku memusatkan perhatianku pada tetesan air yang jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Untuk apa aku harus memikirkan gadis yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Kuso". Hari ini adalah hari kamis dan aku memiliki kelas hukum bisnis yang akan dimulai kurang dari satu jam lagi. aku mempercepat mandiku. Aku segera memakai jubah mandiku dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Tempat tidur terlihat sangat berantakan, beberapa bungkus kondom yang sudah kugunakan berserakan dimana-mana. Itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku segera membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian yang akan kupakai. Aku mengenakan celana jeans gelap, kemeja biru tua dan lengannya kulipat hingga ke siku. Aku menuju ke depan cermin dan menata rambut dan penampilanku.

-drttt drrtttt-

"Ck, apa lagi sekarang?". Suara getar dari ponselku benar-benar berhasil membuatku tambah kesal. Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di nakas dan melihat siapa yang menghubungiku pagi-pagi. Aku langsung mematikannya saat kutahu nomor siapa yang tertera di dalamnya. Tanpa mempedulikan telepon itu aku langsung mengambil tas ranselku dan memasukkan buku seadanya, memakai sepatu dan langsung keluar dari apartemen.

Sasuke PoV end

Sasuke berjalan dengan tangan kanan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan tangan kiri menggenggam tali tas ransel yang ada di bahu kirinya. Ia berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke tempat parkir, dimana mobil Audi R8 miliknya berada. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, melemparkan ranselnya ke tempat duduk samping kemudi dan ia memakai kacamata hitamnya dan melajukan mobilnya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangkatnya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

'Selamat pagi Sasuke'. Sapa seseorang yang meneleponnya dengan suara yang santai. 'Bagaimana kabarmu?'. Lanjutnya. Dan itu hanya membuat Sasuke muak.

"Tidak perlu basa basi. Apa maumu sebenarnya?". Tanya Sasuke to the point

'Baiklah-baiklah. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali ya Sasuke… Hari minggu ini keluarga kita akan mengadakan makan malam bersama. Aku harap kau mau datang'.

"Aku tidak ada waktu dan aku tidak akan datang". Sasuke langsung menolaknya.

'Okaa-san merindukanmu'.

"Cih, Jangan bawa-bawa kaa-san, Itachi".

'Haha, biasanya kau akan luluh. Tapi aku tidak bohong. Kaa-san merindukanmu. Bagaimana kuliahmu?'.

"Ck. Baik" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

'Teman-temanmu?'

"Mereka baik. Jangan meneleponku jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Aku akan tutup teleponnya".

"Dasar kau in-". Telepon diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terlalu malas jika membahas sesuatu tentang keluarga. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada kebahagiaan dalam keluarganya. Ia merasa Ayahnya sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Ia selalu membandingkannya dengan Itachi kakaknya. Selalu saja kakaknya yang diutamakan. Bahkan saat pertemuan klan, Ayahnya sama sekali tidak menganggap Sasuke ada. Ayahnya hanya membanggakan putra sulungnya dan melupakan putra bungsunya. Ayahnya juga memberikan seluruh perusahaan untuk Itachi dan menyisakan sisanya jika itu diberikan oleh Itachi sendiri. Walaupun Sasuke muak dengan Ayah dan kakaknya, tetapi dia masih memiliki ibu yang sangat menyayangi dan disayanginya. Hanya ibunyalah yang Sasuke pedulikan.

16 menit kemudian Sasuke tiba di kampus dan memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir kampusnya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan pergi menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3. Saat berada di lorong kampus untuk menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya ia mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya sedang bersenda gurau di atas. Sasuke menaiki tangga dan benar dugaannya. Sasuke turun lagi beberapa anak tangga menunggu gadis-gadis itu pergi.

* * *

It Can't be

"Astaga, Sakura-chan aku benar-benar takut. I-itu benar-benar mengerikan jika aku harus menyetir sendiri menghadapi lalu lintas kota". Hinata mencoba menjelaskan ketakutannya menyetir mobil pada kedua sahabatnya. Kedua sahabatnya masih saja tertawa lepas tanpa henti.

"Ayolah Hinata,, kau tidak boleh lagi takut menyetir mobil. Kau harus berani". Sakura mencoba memberi semangat pada Hinata walaupun masih dengan tertawa.

"Iya itu benar. Kau harus berani Hinata". Ino menyetujui. "Ya ampun,, jam pertama akan mulai sebentar lagi,,". Ino melihat jam tangannya. "Kelas kami berada di gedung lain. Jadi kami harus pergi sekarang Hinata,,". Ino pamit pada Hinata.

"Ah,, ya baiklah".

"Sebentar Ino,, antar aku ke toilet dulu". Sakura menahan tangan Ino

"Kau ini, dasar. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja jidat?".

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepatlah". Sakura menarik tangan Ino untuk mengikutinya ke dalam Toilet yang ada di ujung lorong. Hinata masih mengawasi kedua sahabatnya hingga mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Ah benar. masih ada waktu sebelum kelas mulai. Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan". Guman Hinata sambil melihat buku yang dipegangnya. Ia berbalik dan lari menuruni tangga dan tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri bersandar di tembok salah satu anak tangga dan pandangannya lurus menatapnya tajam. Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Ia bahkan hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempatnya karena kaget dan membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Oi Temee!" Suara keras seseorang menyadarkan Hinata dan membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Uzumaki Naruto berlari dari bawah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme, apa kau mengerti tugas yang kemarin? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Dattebayo~". Dengan senyuman yang lebar dan dengan tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga". Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya kembali ke saku celananya

"Ohayo Hina-chan". Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, lalu menyapa dan memeluknya dengan riang. Hinata yang dipeluk oleh pria yang selama ini ia kagumi hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya karena terlalu gugup. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mengacak rambut Hinata masih dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

Perubahan ekspresi Hinata tidak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Perubahan raut wajah pucat pasi yang penuh dengan ketakutan sebelumnya kini berubah dengan wajah yang memerah karena tersipu malu.

"Hei, Hina-chan, kau tahu? Kampus kita akan mengadakan festival lagi. Dan kau harus tahu, Aku jadi salah satu panitia festival itu Dattebayo~". Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Hinata.

"B-benarkah? S-semoga beruntung Naruto-kun". Hinata tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tersenyum Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan adegan yang ada didepannya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Oi Temee, kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara". Naruto berteriak kesal membuat Sasuke berhenti tak jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata. "Kau ini masih saja tidak berubah Temee, paling tidak jawablah jika aku bertanya... Sahabat macam apa kau ini?" Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya.

"Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang menganggap kita ini sahabat dobe". Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang dingin dan sukses membuat Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengarnya terdiam.

"A-apa kau bilang? Kuso~" Kedua tangan Naruto sudah mengepal kuat saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampan Sasuke jika saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Hi-hina-chan?" Naruto melihat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan Naruto mengerti maksudnya. Jika tidak ada Hinata maka sudah pasti ia akan menghajar Sasuke sekarang juga. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya. Terakhir kali terjadi adalah saat mereka masih duduk di kelas 2 smp. Dan itu sudah lama sekali. Mendengarnya lagi setelah sekian lama benar-benar membuatnya sangat marah. Naruto tersenyum lagi dan mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu melihat kami seperti ini Hina-chan". Naruto merasa tidak enak memperlihatkan hubungan pertemanan yang tidak harmonis antara dia dan Sasuke.

"Un. T-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. B-baiklah aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang".

"Ya…Baiklah". Hinata pergi menuruni tangga menuju perpustakaan yang ada di lantai 2. Naruto memperhatikannya hingga Hinata tidak terlihat lagi.

Hinata Pov

Aku segera turun ke bawah dan berjalan cepat ke perpustakaan. Kejadian tadi adalah pertama kalinya bagiku melihat seseorang yang selalu tersenyum ceria terlihat begitu sangat marah. Dan itu semua hanya karena seseorang yang angkuh seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Ucapannya benar-benar sangat dingin. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu pada sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai ketulusan seseorang seperti Naruto-kun.

"Hinata-san?". Saat aku akan memasuki perpustakaan, seseorang memanggilku.

"Oh, Shikamaru-san?".

Hinata PoV End

* * *

It Can't be

"Kukira kau tertarik pada Sakura". Sasuke membuka pembicaraan membuyarkan perhatian Naruto pada lorong dimana Hinata sudah menghilang dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ku pikir kau sudah pergi. Dan perlu kau tahu, tentu saja aku tertarik pada Sakura". Kata Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke. Sasuke mengikutinya hingga mereka berjalan beriringan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga masuk ke salah satu ruangan dimana mereka akan mengikuti kelas pertama yaitu Hukum Bisnis. Mereka berjalan melewati kerumunan mahasiswi yang memperhatikan mereka. "Tunggu, apakah kau bilang begitu karena melihat sikapku pada Hina-chan?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung saat mereka sudah duduk di baris atas paling belakang. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. "Haahh, baiklah. Sebenarnya semua yang kulakukan pada Hina-chan ada alasannya". Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. Naruto mulai tersenyum saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hina-chan pernah menolongku. Waktu itu aku bermasalah dengan mesin penjual minuman, karena aku memasukkan satu-satunya koin yang kupunya dan tidak mendapatkan apapun. Gadis itu menungguku, lalu ia mendekatiku dan menawariku beberapa koin. Seperti orang yang tak punya malu, aku menerimanya." Jeda cukup lama, Naruto masih mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis Hyuuga.

"Dia gadis yang aneh. Wajahnya memerah setiap saat. Waktu itu kukira ia sedang demam, tapi syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum simpul mengingat bagian itu.

"Semenjak itu aku selalu memperhatikannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disisinya. Dia selalu menyendiri. Itu membuatku,, ingin sekali menjadi temannya. Saat melihatnya membuatku seperti melihat diri kita. Kita saat masih kanak-kanak. Dan ya, setelah beberapa hari dari pertemuan pertama kami, aku menghampirinya yang sedang makan sendirian. Aku langsung mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku ingin berteman dengannya. Ha ha dan kau tahu, dia langsung setuju berteman denganku begitu saja. Berbeda saat pertama kali aku ingin berteman dengan Sakura maupun denganmu". Raut wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah. Sasuke masih mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Aahh, pokoknya Hina-chan adalah gadis yang baik, sangat baik. Dia sangat baik dan juga sopan. Dia.. Apalagi ya,, Oh, Shikamaru, apa kau mengerti tugas yang kemarin?". Naruto berteriak dan berdiri dari kursinya saat melihat Shikamaru memasuki kelas dan naik ke atas podium. Pikiran Sasuke menjadi kalut. Ada sesuatu tentang gadis Hyuuga itu yang mengganggunya. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu.

"Hari ini dosen jam pertama kita tidak bisa hadir karena para dosen hari ini sedang ada pertemuan penting, jadi sebagai gantinya kita diberi tugas individu yaitu bagaimana hukum perjanjian bisnis antar dua perusahaan bisa berlangsung dan apa konsekuensinya jika salah satu perusahaan mengingkari perjanjian. Tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan bersamaan dengan tugas minggu sebelumnya.." Shikamaru yang menjadi mahasiswa kepercayaan para dosen menjelaskan tugas hari ini.

"Waahhh leganya~ Ha ha benarkan Sasuke~". Naruto tersenyum bahagia karena ia merasa beruntung tidak harus mengumpulkan tugas yang belum ia kerjakan. "Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin saja Temee. Aku sama sekali belum sarapan tadi pagi~".

"Pergilah sendiri dobe". Sasuke memakai headset di kedua telinganya.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja". Naruto berjalan keluar kelas.

" _U-uchiha-san t-tidak pernah bisa menarik perhatianku". "Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disisinya. Dia selalu menyendiri. Itu membuatku,, ingin sekali menjadi temannya._ _Saat melihatnya membuatku seperti melihat diri kita. Kita saat masih kanak-kanak"._ _"Berbeda saat pertama kali aku ingin berteman dengan Sakura maupun denganmu". "Hina-chan adalah gadis yang baik, sangat baik. Dia sangat baik"._ Sasuke berkali-kali terngiang dengan Kalimat yang di ucapkan gadis Hyuuga dan teman bodohnya. "Cih" Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia memasukkan kembali headset dan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sahabat bodohnya ke kantin. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri tiap lorong bangunan kampus dengan tangan kanan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Banyak mahasiswi yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan terpesona. Ya, dimanapun ia berada pasti berhasil memikat para wanita yang melihatnya. Hingga ia sampai di kantin kampus dan melihat tiap sudut kantin mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ia tidak menemukan Naruto di antara kerumunan mahasiswa yang berada di kantin. Tetapi sebagai gantinya ia menemukan sosok gadis Hyuuga yang sedang membawa 1 cup ramen instan di tangannya.

"Ah Gomenasai. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?". Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang tanpa sengaja menabrak Hinata dan membuat ramen instan yang sudah terisi air panas jatuh ke lantai.

" A-aku baik-baik saja. T-tidak apa-apa". Hinata masih tetap tersenyum pada orang yang menabraknya.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Ino dan Sakura yang melihat apa yang terjadi langsung menghampiri Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?". Tanya Ino

"Un. A-aku baik-baik saja teman-teman".

"Gomenasai. Hontou ni Gomenasai". Gadis yang menabraknya terus meminta maaf.

"S-sudah, tidak apa-apa. K-kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu". Hinata mencoba menenangkan orang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Jika sikapmu selalu baik dan mudah memaafkan, kau bisa dimanfaatkan orang lain Hinata. Seharusnya kau lebih teg-".

"Tidak ada yang memanfaatkannya Kiba. Kau ini, selalu saja berlebihan". Sakura memotong perkataan pria yang membawa nampan berisi makanan yang menghampiri Hinata. Ia adalah Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu teman Naruto di tim basket yang ada di kampus.

"Tapi tetap saja. Dia harus berhati-hati dengan sikapnya yang terlalu baik". Dengan itu Kiba pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis Hyuuga itu dari saat gadis itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan sendiri ramennya yang jatuh dan saat ia bercengkrama dengan kedua temannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah gadis Hyuuga itu memerah. Dan benar saja. Gadis itu sedang memperhatikan sahabat bodohnya yang sedang makan di salah satu meja bersama teman tim basketnya yang lain.

"Berhentilah memperhatikannya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa tertarik padamu". Seseorang menginterupsinya saat ia masih memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Inuzuka?". 'Sejak kapan dia di sini'. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan". Ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan dengan apa yang diungkapkan Kiba kepadanya.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuatmu tertarik sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan padamu. Tapi bukankah ia tertarik dengan sahabatmu sendiri?". Kiba mengatakan dengan nada mencibir pada Sasuke membuatnya menatap Kiba tajam. Tetapi Kiba sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke kepadanya. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghampiri Naruto dan tim basket yang lain begitu saja.

"Cih". 'Lihat saja nanti'.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter02

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura duduk bertiga bersenda gurau di salah satu meja panjang yang ada di pojok kantin dekat jendela.

"S-sudah kumohon hentikan. A-apakah kalian akan terus-terusan mengejekku?" Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya jengkel dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang terus terusan tertawa dengan masalahnya. Mereka masih membahas tentang ketakutan Hinata menyetir mobil. "Ah, a-aku ingat. Ino-chan, tadi Shikamaru-san menitipkan sesuatu padaku". Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini". Ino dan Sakura seketika berhenti tertawa.

"Bukankah itu gelangmu Ino?". Sakura mengenali gelang itu. Itu adalah gelang yang diberikan Sakura saat pertama kali ia dan Ino berteman saat masih SMA. Dengan kata lain itu adalah gelang persahabatan antara mereka berdua.

Ino mengambil gelang itu dengan cepat. "I-iya benar ha ha . A-arigato ne Hinata-chan". Ino menjawab dengan gagap membuat Hinata dan Sakura mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kenapa Sikamaru bisa membawa gelangmu Ino?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ha ha a-apa maksudmu Sakura, mu-mungkin saja ia menemukan gelangku ini di suatu tempat".

"Tapi kenapa ia bisa tahu jika ini milikmu? Dan juga kenapa ia tidak mengembalikannya langsung padamu?"

"I-itu"

"Ino, kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu? Katakan saja Ino"

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata merasa Sakura terlalu menyudutkan Ino dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Aku janji". Gumam Ino masih bisa didengar kedua sahabatnya. Raut wajah Ino berubah murung membuat Hinata dan Sakura cemas. "Aku mau beli minuman dulu". Ino beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi membeli minuman.

"Hey gadis-gadis bolehkah aku duduk di sini".

"Masih banyak meja yang kosong Naruto. Bukankah kau sudah selesai makan? Jangan ganggu kami. Pergilah!"

"Ayolah Sakura-chan... Kau jahat sekali padaku dattebayo~" Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada dan wajah memelas membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Du-duduklah Naruto-kun". Hinata mempersilakan dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ah, Arigato Hina-chan". Ucap Naruto senang. Naruto langsung menempatkan diri duduk di samping Sakura.

Hinata PoV

Memang benar jika melihat seseorang yang kita sukai itu tersenyum bisa membuat kita bahagia. Tapi jika seseorang itu tersenyum bukan karena dan untuk kita itu lain ceritanya. Seperti sekarang ini, melihat Naruto-kun tersenyum bahagia karena dan untuk Sakura-chan. Ya, tidak ada yang salah memang, karena Naruto-kun sudah lama menyukai Sakura-chan. Tidak apa-apa jika terus seperti ini. Aku akan memendam perasan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Hanya bisa melihatnya tersenyum bahagia saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku. _"Kau tahu Hinata, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke-kun akan membalas cintaku. Bukankah orang bilang kalau semua yang didasari oleh ketulusan itu akan berakhir dengan baik? Dan aku selalu percaya itu"_. Aku sangat takut jika perasaanku pada Naruto-kun menjadi obsesi seperti perasaan Sakura-chan pada Uchiha-san. Jika aku melakukan hal sama seperti yang Sakura-chan lakukan, maka tidak ada bedanya aku dengan Sakura-chan yang menyukai seseorang karena obsesi belaka.

"Dering ponsel siapa itu?" Suara Naruto-kun membuyarkan lamunanku.

'dering ponsel?'. "Ah, Go-gomene sepertinya itu dari ponselku". Aku segera mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas dan melihat siapa yang menelepon, tapi sambungan sudah terputus. "A-aku akan segera kembali". Aku buru-buru keluar dan mencari tempat yang cukup sepi tidak jauh dari kantin. Aku langsung mengangkatnya saat ponselku berdering untuk kedua kalinya.

"Neji-nii?"

'Hinata, kau tidak ada kelas sekarang?'

"Ti-tidak, sedang ada pertemuan para dosen sekarang. Jadi sekarang ini kelas kosong".

'Hn baiklah,, Bagaimana keadaanmu?'

"A-aku baik-baik saja niisan".

'Apakah Hiashi ji-san sudah menghubungimu?'

"Ti-tidak. Otou-san sama sekali tidak menghubungiku"

'Hiashi ji-san akan pergi keluar negeri beberapa jam lagi'. Kabar yang disampaikan sepupuku benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Kabar sepenting itu tousan sama sekali tidak memberitahuku.

"Be-benarkah?". Aku tersenyum kecut. Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa.

'Dan juga, gomen aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk mengajakmu keluar sabtu nanti'

"Ti-tidak apa-apa niisan. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sibuk".

'Hn, Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika sore ini aku mentraktirmu makan?'.

"Eh? Ta-tapi apa niisan tidak sibuk di kantor?". Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak bertemu niisan. Ya, pekerjaan di perusahaan yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak bisa mengunjungi dan menemuiku.

'Hari ini tidak begitu sibuk. Aku akan meminta izin pada tousan'.

"Baiklah". Aku tersenyum bahagia.

'Kalau begitu kita bertemu di Rokkasen seperti biasanya' Senyumku seketika luntur. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. 'Apakah ada masalah?' Tanya sepupuku khawatir karena aku tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Ro-rokkasen? Ba-baiklah, tapi a-aku pikir aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu niisan".

'Apakah kau memiliki kelas tambahan? Kelas terakhir hari ini berakhir pukul 3 sore kan?' Sepupuku ini memang sangat hafal dengan jadwal kuliahku.

"Ti-tidak ada, a-aku..." Aku ragu bagimana menjelaskan alasan kemungkinan keterlambatanku nanti. Jika saja aku membawa mobil. 'Ah benar taksi'. "Baiklah niisan nanti ak-".

"Kau tidak memakai mobilmu lagi ke kampus?".

"U-un". Aku hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 3 sore nanti"

"Eh? Ba-baiklah" Aku mendengar niisan mengucapkan sampai bertemu pukul 3 nanti sebelum ia memutus sambungan telepon.

Aku meremas ponselku dengan kuat. Sesak. Rasanya sesak sekali. Aku merasa usahaku selama ini sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Tou-san mengabaikanku lagi. Aku mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Aku harus tenang. Ya, ini bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya perlu melalui semua masalah ini dan membuktikan pada Tou-san bahwa aku bisa berubah dan tidak membuat klan merasa malu memiliki heiress sepertiku. Setelah suasana hatiku mulai tenang aku memutuskan buru-buru kembali.

BRUGGHH

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Go-gomenasai Hontou ni gomenasai. A-aku tidak sengaja. Gomenasai gomenasai". Aku tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada orang yang kutabrak tanpa melihat orang itu.

"Apa kau akan terus-terusan meminta maaf dan tidak melakukan apapun. Hyuuga?".

"Eh?" Aku merasa mengenali suara itu. Pelan-pelan aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "U-uchiha-san?". Mataku pasti sudah membulat sempurna sekarang. Dari sekian banyak orang di kampus, kenapa harus orang ini.

"Kau membuat kemejaku kotor Hyuuga". Aku melihat kemeja depan Uchiha-san kotor dengan noda kopi. Aku tidak sengaja membuat minumannya tumpah di kemejanya.

"Go-gomenasai Uchiha-san. Hontou ni gomenasai. Sungguh a-aku tidak sengaja".

"Lalu?"

"Ma-maksud U-uchiha-san?".

"Cih. Apakah kau hanya bisa minta maaf?".

"I-itu,, a-aku,, a-apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Kemana perginya otak cerdasmu itu Hyuuga?"

"Go-gomenasai"

"Berhenti minta maaf. Cepat lakukan sesuatu!".

"Ta-tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Bersihkan bodoh! Tapi sebelum itu ambil ini dan buang. Jangan coba-coba kabur Hyuuga".

"Ba-baiklah". Aku segera mengambil minumannya yang tinggal setengah dan membuangnya di tempat sampah tidak jauh dari kami berdiri. Aku segera kembali lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam tas dan langsung membersihkan noda kopi itu. 'kenapa tanganku gemetar seperti ini?'.

"Cih. Jika kau hanya membersihkannya dengan benda itu kemejaku tidak akan bisa bersih". Uchiha-san mengambil sapu tanganku "Apa hanya cara itu yang ada dipikiranmu hah?".

"La-lalu harus bagaimana lagi?"

"Cuci!"

"Cu-cuci? Ta-tapi.." Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku merasa tanganku ditarik "Tu-tunggu kau mau membawaku kemana Uchiha-san?". Ia tidak menjawab. Aku mencoba menahan lenganku dan memberontak dari cengkramannya tapi semakin aku memberontak Uchiha-san semakin kuat menyeretku. Ia menarikku melewati lorong kampus. Sungguh, aku takut dan malu sekali. Banyak orang yang melihat kami. Bahkan aku mendengar mereka yang kami lalui saling berbisik dan memandang kami curiga. Sampai kami tiba ke suatu tempat. 'Toilet pria? Ia membawaku ke toilet pria?'. "U-uchiha-san kumohon lepaskan tanganku. I-ini toilet pria". Aku sebisa mungkin menahan menarikku masuk dengan kasar. Ada beberapa orang di dalam. Aku menunduk dan menutup mataku rapat. Aku merasa tanganku juga lepas dari genggaman Uchiha-san. Tanganku rasanya sangat dingin dan masih gemetar. Aku mendengar beberapa langkah kaki semakin menjauh dari tempatku berdiri dan aku mendengar suara pintu di tutup. Hening. Sepertinya orang-orang yang berada di dalam sebelumnya sudah pergi.

"Buka matamu!"

"Ti-tidak mau". Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Cih, Mereka semua sudah keluar".

Aku membuka mataku pelan dan melihat kemeja yang disodorkan padaku. Dia sudah melepas kemejanya. Dengan masih menunduk dan tangan yang masih gemetar aku mengambil kemeja itu tanpa melihatnya. Aku mencuci bagian yang terkena tumpahan kopi di salah satu wastafel di sana.

Hinata PoV end

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Me-mencuci"

"Di mana?"

"Wa-wastafel".

"Ck. Lihat baik-baik tempatmu mencuci!"

"A-ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya dimana otakmu hah? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan wastafel dan urioir".

'Urinoir?' Hinata yang melihat tempatnya mencuci langsung tersadar dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke masih dengan menunduk. "Go-gomenasai. Gomenasai. A-aku tidak tahu. Su-sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Gomenasai Hontou ni gomenasai".

Sasuke menarik kemejanya yang digenggam Hinata. "Bukan hanya kotor karena noda kopi. Bahkan sekarang juga bau air kencing. Ck, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Hyuuga?"

"Go-gomenasai"

"Berhenti minta maaf bodoh". Sasuke benar-benar hilang kesabaran menghadapi gadis di depannya yang terus-terusan menunduk dan meminta maaf padanya. "Dimana sopan santunmu Hyuuga?". Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Ck, lihat aku jika aku bicara!".

Hinata gemetaran dan hampir menangis. Pelan-pelan ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. "kyaaa.." Hinata langsung berbalik karena terkejut. "K-kau, ke-kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memakai baju?" Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Ini aneh, tadi saat aku membersihkan kemejanya dengan sapu tangan, aku merasakan pakaian lain di dalam kemejanya. Kenapa sekarang ia telanjang dada?'. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata melihat seorang pria topless di depannya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Gadis di depannya sungguh polos. "Apakah ini pertama kalinya bagimu melihat pria telanjang dada di depanmu?". Sasuke tahu gadis didepannya sedang gemetar dan ketakutan. Entah kenapa ia malah senang melihatnya dan membuatnya ingin lebih menggodanya lagi. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya"Kau terlalu polos, Hyuuga". Hinata langsung menjauh dari Sasuke karena terperanjat dengan bisikan Sasuke di telinganya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?". Kali ini ia memberanikan diri melihat Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat seringaian di wajah Sasuke. Ketakutan Hinata meningkat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa niat Sasuke sebenarnya. Ia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan dan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia ingin berlari tapi kakinya seperti sudah sangat lemas dan tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Kenapa Hyuuga?". Sasuke terus melangkah maju hingga ia berada di depan Hinata. Ia melihat tatapan ketakutan di mata gadis itu dan membuat seringaiannya semakin lebar. Ia menarik pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan dagu Hinata agar tetap menatapnya. "Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan pada temanmu minggu lalu?".

"A-apa maksudmu Uchiha-san?"

"kau-"

BRAKKK

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya mengejutkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan temee?"

"Na-naruto-kun?". Hinata langsung mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan dobe? Gadismu ini sudah membuat kemejaku kotor. Dan aku hanya menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab. Itu saja. Lalu apa masalahnya?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Ck. Aku hanya menyuruhnya mencucinya saja".

"Jangan membuat alasan untuk menyiksa orang lain temee". Naruto berjalan mendekati tas Sasuke yang diletakkan di atas wastafel, mengeluarkan isinya dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu membuat Hina-chan mencuci bajumu. Kau bahkan membawa baju ganti di tasmu. Bukan hanya di tasmu, tapi kau juga punya baju ganti di locker dan mobilmu". Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata dan menarik tangannya. "Yang benar saja, aku tahu orang seperti apa dirimu itu temee. Jadi jangan membuat alasan konyol untuk membuat orang lain membersihkan barangmu. Padahal sebelumnya banyak gadis dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman mereka pada baju-bajumu agar mereka bisa menyentuhmu. tapi apa? Kau tidak peduli dengan mereka. Tapi ada apa sekarang? Kenapa kau meminta Hina-chan mencucinya? Kau bisa saja membuang bajumu itu seperti biasanya temee". Naruto sangat marah. Sasuke bisa melihat dari kilatan matanya.

"Ck, aku tidak tahu jika kau sepeduli itu pada gadismu dobe". Cibir Sasuke dengan sengaja.

Naruto menarik Hinata keluar dari dalam toilet tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir saat mereka sudah berada di luar.

"Un a-aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun". Hinata melihat tangannya yang masih digenggam Naruto dengan eratnya. Hatinya menghangat. Rasa ketakutannya lenyap seketika.

Naruto melihat arah pandang Hinata dan menjadi salah tingkah. "Ah, Go-gomen Hina-chan". Naruto langsung melepas genggamannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Eh? Aah itu, Kiba yang memberitahuku. Ia mengirim pesan padaku, katanya ia melihatmu diseret paksa Sasuke ke dalam toilet pria dekat ruang radio. Saat aku membaca pesannya, aku langsung berlari ke sini. Ya,, mungkin sedikit terlambat saat aku membacanya, karena ponselku dalam mode silent". Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal. "Kita harus kembali ke kantin. Sakura dan Ino menunggumu".

"Un. Baiklah".

Hinata dan Naruto kembali ke kantin dan duduk di tempat sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Hinata?" Sakura bertanya saat Hinata dan Naruto sudah duduk . "Dan kau Naruto, kenapa tadi kau langsung lari begitu saja saat membuka ponselmu? Dan kalian kenapa bisa kembali bersama-sama?".

"Kau ini jidat,,, tidak bisakah kau menanyakannya satu per satu? Kau ini selalu saja ingin tahu urusan orang lain". Ino mengumpat kesal dengan tingkah salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku meluncur begitu saja Ino pig,, bukan karena aku ingin tahu urusan orang lain"

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" Hinata mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya. "Ta-tadi aku juga harus pergi ke toilet dulu..". Hinata memberi alasan seadanya. Ia tidak bohong memang, hanya saja ia tidak menceritakan situasinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau aku,, aku hanya mendapat pesan dari Kiba. Dan kami, aah ya benar, kami bertemu di luar tadi. Jadi sekalian masuk bersama". 'Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya'. "Oh ya, Memangnya tadi siapa yang telepon Hina-chan?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata untuk mengalihkan perasaan bersalahnya pada Sakura.

"Hai, i-itu nii-san yang menelepon. Nii-san bilang otou-san akan pergi ke luar negeri hari ini dan dia juga bilang jika sabtu nanti niisan tidak bisa menepati janji untuk mengajakku keluar".

"Waahhh, itu kabar yang bagus".

"Apanya yang bagus Ino pig?"

"Apa kalian tahu? Kakak sepupuku Deidara pulang dari Italia minggu lalu. Dan ia akan mengadakan pesta untuk pembukaan art gallery sabtu nanti. Apa kalian mau datang?"

"Boleh juga, aku akan datang dattebayo~ ".

"Baiklah, aku juga akan datang. Kau datang juga kan Hinata-chan?"

"I-itu,, Un baiklah".

"Yosh,, Sudah diputuskan. Bagi kalian yang mau datang akan ku berikan undangannya sekarang juga". Ino mengeluarkan beberapa kartu undangan dari dalam tasnya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan kartu undangan ini untuk teman-teman kampus. Jika kalian tidak membawa ini saat datang ke pesta, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk".

"Aku minta empat undangan. Untukku, Kiba, Shino dan Rock lee dattebayo~"

"Baiklah baiklah. Ini dia empat kartu undangan untukmu Naruto. Lalu untuk Hinata-chan dan juga Sakura. Kalian sudah kuberi kartu undangannya, jadi kalian harus datang, mengerti?".

"Ya, baiklah". Kata Naruto dan Sakura semangat.

"Oh ya aku pergi dulu semuanya.. aku harus memberikan kartu undangan ini pada Kiba, Shino dan Rock lee". Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ya ya pergilah Naruto".

"Kau kejam sekali Sakura-chan~".

"Sudah sana pergi!"

"Hina-chan, aku pergi dulu ya.."

Blushhh. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah karena tersipu malu."Oh ya Ino-chan, jam berapa pestanya mulai?". Tanya Hinata saat Naruto sudah pergi.

"Jam 9 malam Hinata.. Kau sungguh akan datang kan?"

"A-aku,, aku akan datang". Jawab Hinata yakin membuat Ino dan Sakura tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Oh ya kalian berdua ingat dengan gaun yang kita beli terakhir kali? Aku ingin kita bertiga memakainya saat pesta nanti". Kata Ino semangat.

Hinata dan Sakura diam sesaat.

"Gaun yang itu? Baiklah tidak masalah".

"Ba-baiklah aku juga akan memakainya".

"Yosh. Tidak ada yang boleh tidak datang ya".

* * *

It Can't be

Seperti janjinya di telepon, Neji menjemput Hinata pukul 3 sore tepat dan mentraktir Hinata makan di salah satu restoran terkenal di Tokyo, yaitu di Rokkasen. Mereka tiba di Rokkasen pukul 4 sore lebih, karena perjalanan dari kampus menuju restoran yang ada di Shinjuku itu membutuhkan waktu 1 jam lebih jika ditempuh dengan mobil.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dan masuk ke dalam, staf restoran menghampiri mereka berdua. "futari desu ( tolong meja untuk 2 orang )". Staf restoran itu langsung menunjukkan tempat duduk yang Neji pesan dan memberi buku menu yang ada.

"Kau mau makan apa Hinata?"

"Yakiniku dan sukiyaki,," Hinata masih melihat menu yang ada di buku menu"Dan jangan lupa yukimi daifuku". Senyuman Hinata mengembang. Ia selalu tidak melupakan dessertnya.

"Kau mau makan semuanya?"

"Un, aku ingin makan semuanya". Kata Hinata semangat.

"Baiklah. Kami pesan satu set yakiniku, dua porsi sukiyaki, satu yukimi daifuku dan dua gelas air hangat". Neji memberikan buku menunya kembali pada staf restoran tersebut. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Eh? Ku-kuliahku baik-baik saja niisan"

"Kau tidak bermasalah dengan teman-temanmu kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Mereka semua baik niisan. Kau tidak perlu cemas". _"Apakah ini pertama kalinya bagimu melihat seorang pria telanjang dada di depanmu?". "Kau terlalu polos, Hyuuga". "Kenapa Hyuuga?"."Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan pada temanmu minggu lalu?"._

"Hinata?"

"Eh, ya niisan?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak ada". 'kenapa aku mengingat peristiwa itu lagi? Tapi syukurlah, tadi Uchiha-san tidak masuk di kelas terakhir. Aku tidak tahu lagi jika harus bertemu dengannya'.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Hinata"

"Ya? Tanyakan saja niisan"

"Apa kau tahu tentang,," Neji terdiam sesaat. "perjodohanmu?"

"Pe-perjodohanku? Maksud niisan?"

"Tadi saat Hiashi jisan mengunjungi tousan di perusahaan sebelum pergi ke bandara, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka membicarakan tentang rencana perjodohanmu dengan klan yang sama besarnya dengan klan Hyuuga. Entahlah, aku tidak sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka sepenuhnya karena aku harus pergi meeting dengan klien. Kau sungguh belum tahu itu?"

"A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu niisan" Hinata meremas rok yang ia pakai. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan tousan sama sekali. A-aku,, Aku baru mendengarnya darimu. Ba-bagaimana tousan bisa melakukan ini padaku? Jika perjodohan ini terlaksana, lalu untuk apa tousan menyuruhku mempelajari tentang bisnis keluarga dan memaksaku hidup mandiri di luar klan? Aku,, aku-"

"Tenanglah Hinata.. Hiashi jisan baru merencanakan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku akan bertanya pada tousan nanti. Kau tenang saja."

"Un, kumohon beritahu aku nanti niisan"

"Baiklah. Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan sebentar setelah makan?"

"Tidak niisan. Aku mau langsung pulang saja".

"Jangan terlalu banyak kau pikirkan Hinata. Fokuslah pada kuliahmu dulu"

"U-un"

* * *

It Can't be

Situasi malam hari di distrik bunkyo Tokyo sangat ramai dengan para pelajar, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lalu lalang. Distrik bunkyo adalah pusatnya pendidikan di Tokyo. Dengan kata lain Bunkyo adalah kawasan sekolah dan kampus di Tokyo. Banyak sastrawan, dosen, pelajar dan mahasiswa / mahasiswi bermukim di sana. Selain itu banyak rumah makan berdiri di sepanjang jalan di distrik itu. Salah satunya adalah kedai ramen Mensho Tokyo yang menjadi favorit para pelajar dan mahasiswa / mahasiswi yang ada karena tempatnya yang strategis, nyaman, harganya yang murah serta menu ramen dan tsukemen yang beragam. Seperti sekarang ini, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu meja di kedai itu dan sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk besar ramen yang ada. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu mahasiswa di Univesitas Tokyo.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku ke sini dobe?" Seseorang mendatangi Naruto beberapa saat setelah ia menghabiskan ramennya.

"Ha ha tak kusangka kau datang juga. Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"Apa?" Ia duduk di depan Naruto

"Kau tidak mau pesan ramen atau minuman?"

"Tidak perlu"

"Sasuke?" Raut wajah Naruto berubah serius."Ada apa denganmu?".

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau,, sikapmu tadi siang tidak seperti biasanya temee"

"Apakah kau sedang membicarakan situasiku dengan gadis Hyuuga itu?"

"Ya, benar. Menurutku, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu padanya. Kau tahu, Hina-chan berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Jika itu gadis lainnya bahkan Sakura sendiri, pasti ia akan dengan senang hati jatuh ke pelukanmu. Hina-chan terlalu berbeda. Dia sangat baik dan polos. Dan kau sendiri, aku sangat tahu seperti apa kau sebenarnya. Jadi carilah mainan yang lainnya. Jangan menggunakan Hina-chan untuk kesenanganmu. Dan kumohon jauhi dia".

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Siapapun pasti akan menyukainya. Sudah kubilang bukan, jika ia gadis yang baik. Aku,, aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan pada Sakura-chan. Tapi ya, aku menyukainya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku nyaman. Dia terlihat rapuh dan terlihat seperti orang yang harus dilindungi. Aku tahu sebenarnya ia gadis yang kuat dan memiliki segalanya. Itu juga yang membuatku bingung".

"Aku mengerti". Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Eh? Kau mau kemana? Oii temee~"

'Kau tetap saja bodoh dobe. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan rasa suka dan iba'.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter03

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang terlihat sedang mondar mandir di depan sebuah hotel di daerah Taito Tokyo jepang dengan ponsel di telinganya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal. Gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa kau bilang? 1 jam lagi kau baru akan datang? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Dasar kau ini dei-nii. Aku sudah ada di Sheraton grande tokyo hotel sekarang. Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk membantumu mempersiapkan pestamu kan?".

'Wari, tapi aku ada urusan mendadak sekarang. Baiklah tunggu saja aku di cafe yang tidak jauh dari hotel itu. Aku janji akan secepatnya menyelesaikan urusanku. Bye Imouto-chan~'

"Dei-nii,, dei-nii?". Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Ino beranjak keluar dari area hotel dan berjalan menuju cafe yang dimaksud sepupunya. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel. "Kaila Cafe". Ino membaca papan nama cafe itu. Ia masuk ke dalam dan saat melihat sekitar, ia seperti melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berada di salah satu meja yang ada di cafe itu sendirian dengan minuman dan cemilan di depannya. Ia menghampiri orang itu. "Ohayo Kiba". Ia menyapa orang itu yang ternyata adalah Inuzuka Kiba teman satu universitasnya.

"Kau?" . Kiba terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Ino.

"Ya, ini aku gadis paling populer di kampus". Ino langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kiba.

"Ck, percaya diri sekali kau,,".

"Tentu saja, hi hi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?".

"Aku menunggu neesan yang sedang melamar pekerjaan di Sheraton grande tokyo hotel. Kau?".

"Aku sedang menunggu sepupuku. Kau tahu, dia akan mengadakan pesta besok malam".

"Ya aku tahu. Aku sudah menerima kartu undangannya. Sankyu".

"Ya, sama-sama. Tapi Kiba, apa kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?".

"Tidak ada. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku,, he he aku bolos untuk hari ini".

"Tak kusangka kau bisa bolos juga"

"Bagaimana lagi, aku sudah janji pada sepupuku untuk membantunya hari ini".

"Kau tidak mau pesan sesuatu?".

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau menunggu saja sekarang". Ino memperhatikan Kiba sejenak. Jika ia melihat Kiba, entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah lama sekali penasaran padamu Kiba. Entah kau sadar atau tidak, kau itu selalu ikut campur dengan apa saja yang terjadi pada Hinata-chan di kampus. Aku juga sering melihatmu sedang memperhatikan Hinata. Apa mungkin kau,, diam-diam menyukai Hinata-chan?"

"Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Hinata pernah menjadi sahabat baik saat kami masih kecil?". Tanya Kiba santai

"Sahabat?". Ino seperti tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kiba. Bukan apa-apa, tapi memang begitulah kelihatannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat dekat satu dengan yang lain. 'bukankah yang mengenalkannya dengan Hinata-chan itu Naruto? Ada-ada saja anak ini'.

"Bukan hanya aku dan Hinata saja, tapi juga Shino. Kami bertiga adalah sahabat dan berasal dari kota yang sama yaitu kota kecil di Hokkaido yang bernama Furano". Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi tempat duduknya dan menatap langit-langit kafe di atasnya. "Tapi, persahabatan kami hanya bertahan selama 4 tahun".

"4 tahun?"

"Ya benar. hanya 4 tahun sebelum peristiwa naas itu terjadi".

"Pe-peristiwa naas?".

"Hinata pernah hampir tewas terbunuh".

"A-apa?" Ino membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan Kiba. Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak. Tapi Kiba yang ia tahu, sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?".

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku bisa percaya padamu atau tidak".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Apakah kau tulus bersahabat dengan Hinata?". Kiba langsung menatap Ino dan bertanya dengan raut wajah yang serius membuat Ino yang melihatnya sedikit tertegun.

"Tentu saja Kiba. Hinata bukan hanya sahabat bagiku. Tapi ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri". Ino menjawabnya dengan yakin.

"Apakah kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?".

"Ya". Jawab Ino tanpa ragu

"Apapun yang terjadi,,". Kiba manatap mata Ino dalam. Ia ingin memastikan jika Ino adalah orang yang tepat. "Tetaplah percaya pada Hinata".

"Eh?". Ino mengedipkan mata berkali-kali karena sedikit bingung. "Baiklah. Tentu saja aku akan selalu percaya pada Hinata-chan. Dia gadis yang paling jujur yang pernah kutemui. Tentu saja aku akan selalu percaya padanya. Jadi, ceritakan padaku sekarang!".

Kiba merilekskan tubuhnya. "Baiklah,, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menceritakan tentang kampung halaman kami terlebuh dahulu".

"Ya ya baiklah,, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya".

Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu jika Ino sangat tidak sabar ingin tahu inti masalahnya. Tapi ia ingin memastikan apakah Ino adalah pendengar yang baik atau bukan. Dia melakukannya demi Hinata. "Kau tahu, Furano terkenal dengan wisata alam 2 musimnya. Musim semi dan musim dingin. Di musim semi, hamparan bunga berwarna warni dan beraneka ragam akan tumbuh subur dan bermekaran dengan indah di ladang bukit Furano. Dan pada musim dingin, furano akan berubah menjadi resort ski yang terkenal dengan bukit-bukit terjalnya tertutup salju tebal yang menantang para pendatang untuk bermain ski". Kiba tersenyum mengingat desa tempat tinggalnya saat masih kecil. "Shino dan Hinata suka sekali menghabiskan waktu mereka di ladang bunga itu saat musim semi. Hinata sangat suka dengan bunga, dan Shino sendiri sangat suka mengumpulkan serangga musim semi yang bertebaran di ladang itu. Aku jarang ikut karena aku alergi dengan bau bunga".

"Waahhhh, pasti sangat menyenangkan berada di tempat seperti itu". Mata Ino berbinar saat Kiba menceritakan tentang hamparan bunga beraneka ragam dan tumbuh subur di tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Ya, kau benar". Kiba meminum kopinya sejenak. "Dan jika itu musim dingin, aku bersama dengan Shino akan selalu bermain di atas bukit untuk bermain lempar salju maupun bermain balap kereta luncur yang ditarik oleh anjing-anjing. Sayang sekali, Hinata tidak pernah mau keluar bermain bersama kami jika itu musim dingin".

"Kenapa?".

"Keluarganya melarangnya. Katanya musim dingin itu sangat berbahaya untuk anak-anak bermain di luar machiya, apalagi harus bermain di atas bukit tanpa pengawasan orang tua. Jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan keluarganya memang benar. Pada musim itu dan masa itu, tidak banyak orang menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar rumah. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka di depan perapian dengan selimut tebal dan minuman hangat". Kiba terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah murung.

"Kiba?".

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan keluarga Hinata". Kiba meremas cangkir kopinya. "Saat itu,,, aku sangat ingat bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Tanggal 27 desember. Tepat saat Hinata ulang tahun. Kami masih duduk di kelas 1 sekolah dasar". Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak di hatinya. "Saat itu aku memaksa Hinata untuk ikut kami bermain di atas bukit. Aku ingat, waktu itu sekolah kami sedang libur musim dingin. Kira-kira pukul 10 pagi, aku dan Shino pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengajak Hinata bermain".

"Keluarganya mengijinkannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Saat itu hanya ada ibu Hinata, karena ayah dan kakek Hinata tidak ada di machiya. Dan tentu saja ibu Hinata melarangnya keluar rumah. Hinata sendiri juga meminta ibunya untuk mengijinkannya keluar dengan salah satu penjaga di sana, tapi ibu Hinata tetap melarang. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya kami tetap berhasil membawanya keluar machiya".

"Bagaimana?".

"Saat itu Hyuuga Hanabi, adik Hinata masih berusia sembilan bulan. Dan waktu itu penjagaan keluarga Hyuuga sangat ketat untuk menjaga putri bungsu keluarga itu. Tapi tidak untuk penjagaan putri sulung mereka. Hinata hanya ditinggalkan bersama 1 pelayan wanita yang dipercaya oleh ibunya".

"Lalu, apa kau dan Shino menyeret Hinata keluar machiya saat tidak ada yang mengawasi?"

"Dasar kau ini. Saat itu kami masih anak-anak, kau ingat? Tentu saja kami tidak punya pikiran seperti itu". Kiba mendengus kesal. "Pelayan wanita yang menjaga Hinata yang membantu kami. Ia bilang bahwa ia kasihan melihat putri sulung keluarga itu murung di hari ulang tahunnya. Jadi ia membawa Hinata keluar machiya tanpa izin ibu Hinata. Dan pada akhirnya kami pergi ke atas bukit bersama pelayan itu".

"Tunggu,, kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan pelayan itu. Jika ia adalah orang yang dipercaya ibu Hinata, bukankah ia tetap harus mencoba meminta izin padanya untuk membawa putrinya keluar?"

"Kau benar. Memang itulah masalahnya. Pelayan itulah masalahnya. Ia yang hampir membunuh Hinata".

"A-apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa?".

Flashback

"Hinata-sama, apakah anda mau membuat boneka salju?". Pelayan itu bertanya pada Hinata saat mereka berempat sampai di atas bukit.

"Bo-boneka salju? Ba-bagaimana cara membuatnya?". Tanya Hinata polos.

"Hinata,, aku bisa membuat boneka salju. Kemarilah, akan kuajari. Shino, kau ambillah ranting pohon dan batu-batu kecil yang ada di sana". Kiba sangat percaya diri dan mulai membuat bola-bola salju. Hinata mengamati yang dilakukan Kiba serta menirunya. Sedangkan Shino sudah pergi mencari ranting dan batu. "Benar, seperti itu Hinata. Ha ha kau membuat bola saljunya lebih bagus dariku". Kiba terkesima dengan bola salju yang dibuat Hinata. Tidak seperti bola salju miliknya yang berantakan, bola salju Hinata sangat rapi dan hampir bulat sempurna.

"Ki-kiba-kun, apakah ini sudah benar?". Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang lembut.

"Iya, itu sudah benar. Kita tinggal menunggu Shino saja untuk melengkapi boneka salju ini".

"Un" Hinata sangat senang. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bermain salju dan membuat boneka salju.

"Ini ranting dan batunya". Shino datang dan memberikan benda-benda itu pada Kiba.

"Sekarang pasang benda-benda ini". Kiba memasang ranting pada kedua sisi kanan dan kiri sebagai tangan. Memasang batu-batu kecil untuk mata dan untuk kancing-kancingnya. Hinata meniru apa yang dilakukan Kiba sedangkan Shino mengamati apa yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya. "Baiklah, sekarang tinggal hidung. Akan lebih bagus jika ada wortel. Tapi dengan ranting ini juga tidak apa-apa". Kiba memasang ranting yang paling kecil untuk hidung boneka saljunya.

"Tunggu Hinata-sama, tidak akan bagus jika hidungnya menggunakan ranting. Seharusnya itu memakai wortel". Pelayan wanita itu menahan tangan Hinata saat Hinata mencoba melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Kiba.

"Ta-tapi tidak ada wortel di sini".

"Hinata-sama tenang saja. Sekarang Hinata-sama rapikan saja dulu boneka saljunya ya. Saya akan mencarinya untuk anda".

"Un, ba-baiklah". Hinata melakukan apa yang pelayan itu minta.

"Kalian berdua , carilah wortel". Perintah pelayan itu kepada Kiba dan Shino.

"Kemana kami mencari wortel? Dengan ranting ini saja sudah cukup". Kiba menolak perintah pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu mencengkram tangan Kiba dan Shino serta menyeretnya menjauh dari Hinata. "Kalian anak-anak nakal. Sudah kubilang pergilah cari wortel!". Pelayan itu tetap memaksa. Bahkan ia mendesis dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kami tidak mau". Kiba menarik Shino berlari mendekati Hinata. "Hinata, pelayanmu itu jahat sekali. Lihatlah tadi ia mencengkram tangan kami kuat dan membuat tangan kami sakit. Tadi ia juga memaksa kami mencari wortel. Padahal dengan ranting ini saja sudah cukup untuk hiasan hidung. Kau tidak memerlukan wortel lagi. Kau tahu, ia juga berkata kasar pada kami". Kiba mengadu pada Hinata sedangkan Shino selalu mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang diadukan Kiba.

"Ka-kalian pasti bohong. To-tomoka-san orang yang baik. Ia tidak pernah bicara kasar pada siapapun. Ia juga tidak mungkin bisa menyakiti orang lain apalagi anak-anak". Hinata membela pelayannya.

"Tapi itu benar Hinata". Shino membela Kiba.

Pelayan wanita itu berjalan santai menghampiri mereka. "Hinata-sama, lihatlah, teman-teman Hinata-sama mencakar tangan saya". Pelayan itu memperlihatkan luka bekas cakaran baru di tangannya.

"Itu bohong Hinata. Kami tidak mencakarnya". Kiba membela diri karena ia dan Shino benar-benar tidak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan padanya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian jahat sekali. Ka-kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada orang yang lebih tua. A-apalagi pada orang sebaik Tomoka-san. Ka-kalian melukainya". Hinata merasa kecewa dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hinata, apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar. Pelayanmu yang bohong". Shino yang biasanya hanya diam mencoba bicara yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, sepertinya teman-teman anda sangat tidak menyukai saya. Mereka tadi juga menginjak kaki saya". Pelayan itu membuat raut wajah sedih dan terluka.

Hinata yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "A-aku tidak tahu jika kalian kejam sekali. Ba-bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan itu?". Hinata benar-benar percaya pada apa yang dikatakan pelayannya. "Aku tidak mau berteman dengan kalian lagi. Kalian sangat tidak baik. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian lagi". Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata bicara dengan suara yang keras dan membuat Kiba dan Shino terkejut.

Meskipun masih anak-anak, Shino adalah anak yang cerdas dan sudah mengetahui apa yang benar dan apa yang salah. Dia banyak diam karena ia suka mengamati dan mempelajari apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia beberapa kali melihat senyum sinis dan sunyum pura-pura pada wajah pelayan wanita itu. Saat itulah ia meyakini jika pelayan itu bukanlah orang yang baik. Dan tebakannya tepat sekali setelah ia mendengar langsung kebohongan-kebohongan yang diucapkan pelayan itu. "Hinata, sebaiknya kita pulang saja". Firasatnya sangat buruk.

"Ti-tidak. Aku masih mau di sini. Ka-kalian pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian". Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Shino, kita pergi saja". Kiba menarik Shino pergi.

Flashback End

"Kau dan Shino meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan pelayan itu?" Ino tidak percaya Kiba dan Shino meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja bersama pelayan yang mencelakai Hinata.

"Ya. Tapi Shino memintaku untuk kembali ke atas bukit dan membawa Hinata pulang. Kami berdua berdebat cukup lama. Dan aku sendiri,, aku sendiri malah mengatakan padanya untuk tenang saja karena ada pelayan pribadi Hinata saat itu". Raut wajah Kiba berubah sendu. "Tidak menggubris perkataanku, Shino berlari ke atas mencari Hinata. Tak berapa lama aku menyusulnya. Saat berada di atas, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Aku hanya melihat Shino berlari ke sana kemari mencari dan memanggil Hinata. Saat itu aku seperti orang linglung yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Meskipun sama-sama masih anak-anak, aku dan Shino memiliki pikiran yang berbeda. Aku sangat kekanak kanakan sedangkan pikiran Shino sudah seperti orang dewasa. Lalu,, lalu Shino mengatakan padaku semua pemikirannya tentang wanita itu".

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan saat itu?".

"Kami pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Ibu Hinata. Ibu Hinata sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kami sampaikan. Ia tidak sempat memarahi kami dan langsung meminta para penjaga untuk mencari Hinata. Ia juga langsung menghubungi ayah dan kakek Hinata saat itu".

"Apakah Hinata langsung ditemukan?"

"Tidak. Pencarian Hinata berlangsung sampai malam hari. Hingga kabar datang dari salah satu pengawal dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang warga melihat seorang wanita dengan anak kecil yang tertidur menaiki kereta salju melintasi sungai sorachi yang membeku menuju desa seberang yang ada di dalam hutan. Ayahku dan ayah Shino ikut membantu mencari Hinata karena mereka merasa bersalah dengan hilangnya Hinata. Ayah-ayah kami berpikir jika saja aku dan Shino tidak mengajak Hinata keluar untuk bermain, maka hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi". Kiba merasa menyesal. "Aku dan Shino diam-diam bersembunyi di tumpukan barang bagian belakang kereta salju salah satu pengawal yang melaju sendirian. Perjalanan yang kami tempuh cukup lama. Saat kereta salju yang kami tumpangi berhenti, Shino menahan lenganku dan menutup mulutku. Pada akhirnya kami menunggu pengawal itu pergi terlebih dahulu. Tak berapa lama suara keributan terdengar. Kami keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menghampiri orang-orang yang mengerumuni sebuah gubuk kecil menggunakan obor di tangan mereka. Aku melihat sekitar, dan aku sadar jika kami berada di tengah-tengah hutan dan tidak ada pemukiman penduduk lain di sana. Aku dan Shino berlari ke balik pepohonan besar di dekat gubuk dan mencoba mengintip situasi yang terjadi. Saat itulah kami melihat pelayan wanita itu keluar dari gubuk dan menodongkan senjata tajam di leher Hinata. Kau tahu, saat itu Hinata,, saat itu keadaan Hinata,,". Kiba mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja. Sungguh ia sangat tidak kuat mengingatnya. Apalagi menceritakan kembali situasinya. "Hinata babak belur. Terdapat banyak luka di tubuhnya dan darah mengalir dari hidung, mulut, telinga dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Aku dan Shino bahkan tidak mampu bergerak dan bernapas bebas setelah melihat keadaan Hinata saat itu".

"A-apa? Hiks Kejam sekali wanita itu. Ki-kiba, kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya jika itu membuatmu sakit saat mengingatnya kembali". Ino tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia di posisi Hinata saat itu. Berulang kali Ino melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Kiba. Ia juga tidak mau memaksa lagi Kiba untuk menceritakannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendengar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi". Kiba mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Saat itulah aku sedikit mendengar percakapan antara wanita itu dengan Ibu Hinata yang ikut berada di sana".

Flashback

"Tolong kembalikan putriku,, hiks jangan sakiti dia". Ibu Hinata memohon pada wanita itu untuk melepaskan Hinata.

"Mengembalikan? Baiklah,, aku akan mengembalikan putrimu ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya,, sebagai gantinya KEMBALIKAN PUTRAKU PADAKU!"

"Putra? A-apa maksudmu?" Ibu Hinata mencoba mendekati wanita itu tetapi terhenti saat lengannya ditahan seseorang yang ternyata suaminya. "Anata, tolong selamatkan putri kita. Hiks ia terluka parah.."

"Hikari, tenanglah.. Dengan kau yang tergesa-gesa seperti ini, kau bisa membahayakan Hinata". Ayah Hinata mencoba menenangkan di situasi sulit itu.

"Apa anda ingat Hikari-sama, saat 11 tahun yang lalu. Saat saya melahirkan putra pertama saya. Saat itu, saya sangat ingat bagaimana anda sangat senang menggendong putra saya dan membawanya kemana saja anda pergi. Anda sendiri yang mengatakan pada saya bahwa anda sudah menganggap putra saya sebagai anak anda sendiri. Tepat saat usia putra saya 9 bulan, adik ipar anda juga melahirkan seorang putra keturunan Hyuuga. Tapi sangat disayangkan adik ipar anda meninggal saat melahirkan. Saat itulah anda juga mulai merawat putra dari adik ipar anda. Mulai saat itulah kasih sayang anda pada putra saya mulai berkurang". Semua orang yang berada di sana terdiam dan mendengarkan cerita wanita itu. "Tapi apa anda ingat, 11 tahun yang lalu penculikan yang terjadi di keluarga besar Hyuuga? Saya tidak tahu anda mengingatnya atau tidak. Tapi saya jelas sangat ingat, saat itu adalah tepat satu tahun putra saya lahir ke dunia. Penculik itu menculik 2 bayi di kediaman Hyuuga. Putra saya dan juga putra adik ipar anda. Penculik itu mengatakan bahwa keluarga Hyuuga harus membayar sepadan dengan apa yang dilakukan keluarga Hyuuga pada keluarga penculik itu. Penculik itu memintamu untuk memilih dari kedua bayi itu, siapa yang harus diselamatkan". Wanita itu memperdalam todongan senjata tajamnya di leher Hinata, membuat kulit leher Hinata tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ka-kau,, kau Ayasaka-san?" Ibu Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Jadi anda sudah ingat siapa saya? Cih, saya sangat kecewa saat satu tahun yang lalu kita bertemu kembali, anda terlihat tidak mengenali saya. Tapi dalam waktu yang sama saya juga senang, karena saat itu saya melihat perut anda yang buncit karena hamil. Itulah saat yang tepat bagi saya untuk merencanakan balas dendam". Wanita itu melihat anak yang sedang ditodongnya. "Target saya sebenarnya bukanlah anak ini. Tapi Hanabi, putri kedua anda. Saya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas anda. Saya menunggu usia Hanabi tepat 1 tahun seperti usia putra saya. Karena saya sangat ingat bagaimana pilihan anda saat itu. Anda tanpa ragu memilih menyelamatkan putra dari adik ipar anda dan memilih putra saya untuk dikorbankan. Anda tahu? ANDA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PANTAS DISEBUT SEBAGAI SEORANG IBU. BAGAIMANA BISA ANDA MENGORBANKAN PUTRA SAYA BEGITU SAJA? ANDA BISA SAJA MENYELAMATKAN KEDUANYA. TAPI APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN? ANDA MEMBUAT SEORANG IBU MELIHAT ANAKNYA TEWAS DENGAN TRAGIS DI DEPAN MATANYA SENDIRI,,, Hiks, sampai sekarang,, sampai sekarang saya masih terbayang bagaimana putra saya tewas dengan kepala terpenggal di depan saya. Tapi apa yang kalian semua lakukan? KALIAN TIDAK BISA BERBUAT APA-APA DAN HANYA DIAM SAJA MELIHAT PUTRAKU TEWAS DI TANGAN PENCULIK ITU AAAAHHHHHHHH". Wanita itu berteriak seperti orang gila dan menjambak rambut Hinata dengan bringas.

Flashback End

Air mata Ino mengalir dengan deras. "Lalu,, lalu apa yang dilakukan wanita itu?". Ino sebenarnya juga kasihan pada wanita yang kehilangan putranya itu.

"Kau tahu, keadaan Hinata sudah sangat parah. Wanita itu menjambak rambut Hinata yang pendek dengan sangat bringas. Mata Hinata bahkan sudah sangat bengkak dan terlihat tidak mampu lagi untuk dibuka. Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Dan saat itulah kami semua sadar jika Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri. Wanita itu mendorong Hinata hingga ia tersungkur di salju. Wanita itu juga jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Saat itulah Ibu Hinata berlari melepaskan diri dari genggaman suaminya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Ia memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat. Semua orang juga tidak tinggal diam. Mereka semua juga ikut berlari mendekat. Tapi sayang, wanita gila itu dengan cepat berdiri dan menggunakan senjatanya untuk menusuk punggung ibu Hinata yang sedang memeluk Hinata berulang kali. Kami semua terkejut. Apalagi ayah Hinata. Ayah Hinata langsung mengambil laras panjang dari salah satu orang di sana dan menembak kepala wanita gila itu".

"...". Ino tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia seperti berada langsung di situasi itu.

"Semua kejadian itu, kupikir kejadian itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Karena saat pagi menjelang, aku terbangun di atas ranjang kamarku dan semuanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hampir bernafas lega tapi tidak jadi saat neesanku masuk ke kamarku dan mengatakan semuanya".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Ibunya?"

"Aku dengar bahwa Ibu Hinata meninggal malam itu juga. Dan wanita gila itu juga tewas tertembak. Hinata,, ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Itulah hari terakhir aku dan Shino tinggal di Furano".

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayah Hinata menyalahkan aku dan Shino atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Keluargaku dan keluarga Shino juga sangat merasa bersalah dengan peristiwa itu karena keluarga Hyuuga sudah banyak membantu keluarga kami tanpa pamrih dalam hidup kami. Dengan adanya peristiwa itu, akhirnya keluarga kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari desa dan pindah ke Tokyo. Ayah Hinata bahkan mengatakan ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah kami dan keluarga kami di depannya lagi".

"Dan kalian baru bisa melihat Hinata lagi saat berada di satu universitas?"

"Tidak. Sebelum itu, aku dan Shino sering mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga dengan alasan mengantar makanan atau yang lain dan kami bisa melihat Hinata dari jauh. Dulu kami pernah mengikuti dan menemuinya saat ia di rumah sakit. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak mengingat kami".

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Setelah peristiwa itu, ia tidak mengingat semua hal tentang peristiwa itu dan siapa saja yang membuat peristiwa itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingat tentang pelayan itu, ia tidak ingat aku dan Shino. Bahkan,, bahkan ia tidak ingat dengan ibunya sendiri. Dokter pribadi keluarga Hyuuga mengatakan bahwa itu terjadi karena trauma yang ia alami".

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Neesanku berteman baik dengan salah satu pelayan pribadi keluarga Hinata. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu 6 tahun yang lalu di pasar tradisional Tokyo dan mereka berbincang bincang sebentar. Neesan sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat itu, jadi ia sering menemui temannya itu saat temannya sedang libur bekerja. Temannya bercerita bahwa, Hinata dan keluarganya juga pindah ke Tokyo tidak lama setelah kami pindah. Mereka membeli sebuah mansion besar di daerah Meguro Tokyo untuk keluarga Hyuuga tempati. Hinata banyak menjalani pengobatan psikologi di Tokyo. Tidak ada memori Hinata yang tersisa tentang peristiwa itu. Ayahnya bekerja sama dengan para dokter untuk membuat memori buatan untuk Hinata. Jadi yang Hinata tahu adalah saat kecil ia lahir di desa kecil dan langsung pindah ke Meguro. Ia mempunyai Ibu yang meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya. Ia adalah seorang heiress Hyuuga yang mempunyai sifat pandai bicara, tegas, percaya diri dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi sayang, memori buatan yang dipaksakan padanya sebagian tidak bekerja. Ia mempunyai sifat alami yang tidak bisa diubah. Sifat pendiam, pemalu, lemah lembut dan baik hati. Ayahnya berkali kali memaksa Hinata untuk bisa mengubah sifatnya itu, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Hinata tidak pernah keluar dari mansion kecuali itu kerumah sakit untuk menjalani tes psikologi. Awalnya ia juga disekolahkan di salah satu sekolah dasar yang ada di daerah meguro, tapi awal ia bersekolah ia sudah mendapat pelecehan di sekolahnya. Ayahnya benar-benar malu saat itu. Jadi ayahnya mulai saat itu memutuskan untuk membayar guru privat untuk mengajarnya di mansion".

"Jadi waktu sekolah dasarnya hanya ia habiskan di mansion?"

"Bukan hanya saat sekolah dasar, ia home schooling sampai ia SMA. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa keluarganya tiba-tiba mengijinkannya tinggal sendiri di luar klan dan mengijinkannya masuk Universitas. Tapi yang ku tahu, Hinata yang sekarang seperti seekor burung yang baru saja dibebaskan dari sangkar emas".

"Jadi itulah kenapa ia tak pandai bersosialisasi?".

"Ya, kau benar".

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata tiba di kampus tepat saat istirahat makan siang. Hari ini ia hanya ada satu mata kuliah pukul 1 siang nanti. Seperti biasa saat ia tiba di kampus, ia akan pergi ke toilet untuk memperbaiki penampilannya. Hari ini ia memakai celana jeans hitam panjang, kemeja kasual dan sepatu sneakers putih. Ia memoles wajahnya dengan riasan yang tipis dan rambutnya ia ikat ponytail. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memakai pakaian yang tertutup dan mengikat rambutnya hari ini, kelas yang ia ambil hari jumat adalah mata kuliah dengan dosen yang dianggap paling killer dan perfeksionis di kampusnya. Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan di depan cermin wastafel dan setelah itu mencuci tangannya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Me-mencuci"_

" _Di mana?"_

" _Wa-wastafel"._

" _Ck. Lihat baik-baik tempatmu mencuci!"_

" _A-ada apa?"_

" _Sebenarnya dimana otakmu hah? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan wastafel dan urioir"._

"Aaahhhhh baka baka baka baka Hinata no baka,,". Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri saat mengingat kejadian tempo hari. "Aaahhhhhhh memalukan sekali,,".

'dasar uchiha menyebalkan'.

Hinata langsung keluar dari toilet dan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku dan menghilangkan kenangan memalukan yang terjadi padanya sambil menunggu jam kuliahnya tiba. Jika di hari biasanya ia akan memilih pergi ke kantin untuk bisa melihat pria yang dikaguminya maka tidak untuk hari ini. Hari inipun ia terpaksa harus sendirian karena ke dua sahabatnya tidak berada di kampus. Semalam Ino sudah mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia tidak bisa datang ke kampus karena harus membantu sepupunya mempersiapkan pesta untuk besok malam dan Sakura sudah pulang karena memang pada hari jumat jadwal kuliahnya hanya pada pagi hari saja, selain itu ia juga sedang ada urusan keluarga. Ia duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di perpustakaan sendirian dan mulai membaca buku tentang bisnis yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari rak buku. Berkali-kali ia hanya membolak balik buku yang ada di tangannya karena ia sama sekali tidak fokus. Pikirannya bercabang.

" _Apa kau tahu tentang,, perjodohanmu?"_

" _Pe-perjodohanku? Maksud niisan?"_

" _Tadi saat Hiashi jisan mengunjungi tousan di perusahaan sebelum pergi ke bandara, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka membicarakan tentang rencana perjodohanmu dengan klan yang sama besarnya dengan klan Hyuuga. Entahlah, aku tidak sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka sepenuhnya karena aku harus pergi meeting dengan klien. Kau sungguh belum tahu itu?"_

" _A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu niisan"_

Flashback

Hari jumat pagi menjelang siang, setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya Hinata bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus"Hari ini sepertinya aku akan sangat kesepian di kampus". Hinata merasa tidak bersemangat.

-drttt drrtttt-

Getar ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ia sedang memakai sepatu.

'Niisan?'. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hinata, apa kau sedang bersiap ke kampus?"

'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?'. "Un. A-aku sedang memakai sepatu dan akan berangkat sekarang. Ada apa niisan?"

"Aku sudah menanyakan tentang perjodohanmu itu pada tousan. Gomen, aku tidak mendapat informasi apapun. Tousan bilang bahwa Hiashi jisan akan mengatakannya langsung padamu saat ia kembali dari luar negeri".

'Sepertinya tousan memang serius untuk menjodohkanku'. "Ba-baiklah, tidak apa-apa niisan. Dan arigato ne sudah mengabariku".

"Hn. Kau tidak akan berangkat dengan mobilmu lagi?"

"E-eh? A-aku,, aku-"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku lelah memarahimu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Berhati-hatilah saat ke stasiun".

"U-un".

Flashback End

"Jika itu benar, aku tidak bisa menolak jika itu tousan yang meminta. Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melupakan Naruto-kun". Gumam Hinata lirih.

"Ternyata benar. Kau menyukai dobe".

Hinata sangat kaget dengan suara cibiran seseorang. Ia melihat sumber suara yang ternyata dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lihat. "U-uchiha-san?". Ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke duduk manis di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya dan menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya. 'sejak kapan?'.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

" .Naruto?". Sasuke sengaja menekan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"I-itu tidak benar. Kau pasti salah sangka. A-aku hanya, aku-". Hinata tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. "Aku permisi". Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan akan melangkah pergi. Tapi ia berhenti saat merasakan seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku".

Hinata otomatis membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "A-apa?". Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia menatap tepat di mata Sasuke. Ia tidak melihat apapun di matanya. Sangat datar. 'Dia pasti tidak waras'. "Lepaskan tanganku Uchiha-san".

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabnya". Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"A-aku tidak mau".

"Kau menolakku?"

"A-aku sudah menjawabnya. Kumohon lepaskan tanganku".

"Jadi benar jika kau menyukai dobe?"

"A-aku tidak perlu untuk menjawabmu. I-itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha-san".

"Apa kau pikir dobe menyukaimu?"

"..."

"Kau mungkin salah paham dengan perhatiannya padamu selama ini"

"Hentikan"

"Kenapa? Aaa, jadi kau memang sudah menyadarinya?"

"Cukup"

"Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana membedakan perasaan sukanya pada suatu hal".

"Kubilang hentikan Uchiha-san"

"Paling tidak aku bisa melihat siapa yang benar-benar dobe sukai".

"..."

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Hyuuga"

"..."

"Yang hanya bisa kau lakukan adalah membuat orang lain merasa iba padamu"

"..."

"Kau bertingkah seakan-akan kau adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini".

"..."

"Jadi yang kau lakukan adalah mengemis kasih sayang dan membuat orang lain mengasihanimu".

"..."

"Apakah kau pikir dengan melakukan itu kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau?"

"..."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun Hyuuga. Tidak ada ketulusan di dunia ini. Jika kau menerima sesuatu maka kau juga harus memberi sesuatu.

"Lalu?"

"..."

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya Uchiha-san?"

"..."

"Dari awal aku sudah tahu jika Naruto-kun tidak menyukaiku, dari awal aku juga sudah tahu jika yang Naruto-kun sukai adalah Sakura-chan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak salah paham dengan perhatiannya selama ini. Karena aku tahu Naruto-kun memang orang yang baik. Ia suka berteman dengan siapapun. Ia tidak suka melihat orang lain menderita. Ia tidak bisa melihat temannya terluka maupun bersedih.".

"Cih, omong kosong".

"Ya, aku tahu kau akan bicara seperti itu. Karena orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa itu ketulusan. Kau tidak pernah bisa peduli dengan orang lain. Kau tidak pernah bisa menghargai kebaikan orang lain. Kau hanya bisa menganggap orang lain adalah beban dan gangguan untukmu.".

"Kau-"

"Satu lagi Uchiha-san. Aku tidak pernah mengemis kasih sayang pada siapapun. Karena aku sangat benci saat orang lain hanya bisa mengasihaniku".

"..."

"Dan kau benar dalam satu hal".

"..."

"Aku memang menyukai Naruto-kun". Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Kau akan menyesalinya Hyuuga". Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter04

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

"tsk," Sasuke berdecak kesal saat melihat mobil kakaknya terparkir sempurna di samping tempat parkir yang biasanya merupakan tempat parkir mobilnya. Ia juga melihat kakaknya berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil dan melihat ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Itachi?". Tanyanya setelah dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil dengan mood yang sangat buruk.

"Tadi aku berniat langsung naik ke apartemenmu… Tapi melihat mobilmu tidak ada, jadi aku menunggumu di sini… dan-"

"Katakan saja apa alasan kunjunganmu tiba-tiba?".

"Aku tidak mengharapkan pelukan… tapi… Tidakkah kau merasa kau lebih pemarah dari biasanya, Sasuke?". Tanya Itachi tersenyum dengan satu tangan ia masukkan dalam saku celananya.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu … katakan saja apa maumu". Sasuke berjalan menuju lift dan Itachi mengikutinya.

"Melihat penampilanmu seperti ini, sepertinya tadi malam kau tidak pulang… Kau darimana?".

"Bukan urusanmu". Potongnya dingin. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka dan Sasuke menekan tombol 15 yang merupakan lantai dimana apartemennya berada.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku… apakah kau lupa siapa yang menjadi penghubung antara kau dan kaasan?... Jika bukan aku, kau sama sekali tidak punya akses untuk menemui keluarga kita… Dan apa kau lupa… jika tanpaku kau tidak bisa hidup bebas seperti sekarang… akulah yang selalu menutupi segala perbuatan burukmu itu Sasuke…".

"Apakah aku pernah meminta bantuanmu?"

"Bukan begitu… Tapi aku pikir jika kau punya waktu luang yang banyak, paling tidak luangkan sedikit waktumu itu untuk mengunjungi okaasan…Kau tahu… selagi kau masih bisa menemuinya…"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Tanpa kau menyuruhkupun, aku akan menemui kaasan…".

"Sasuke…"

"Jangan memaksakan segalanya, Itachi". Ia memperingatkannya dengan tajam. Mereka keluar dari lift saat pintu terbuka dan tepat berada di lantai 15.

"Lupakan tentang makan malam… Tousan pergi keluar negeri selama sepuluh hari… Jadi selama dia di luar negeri, cobalah temui Kaasan… Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu itu…". Itachi berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar, bahkan sekuat aku sekarang… Tapi kau masih belum stabil dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu… Tapi aku masih bisa melihat dari matamu Sasuke… Dalam kebencianmu itu, kau masihlah Sasuke kecil yang kukenal…Sasuke yang selalu mencari perhatianku maupun orang tua kita… Aku harap kau cukup kuat untuk mengatasi segala hal dalam hidup dan bisa memahami semuanya pada waktunya…".

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan apartemennya dan berbalik menatap Itachi. "Kau sudah selesai bicara?".

"Hmm ya… kurasa begitu…".

"kalau begitu pergilah".

"Ayolah Sasuke… kau sama sekali tidak mempersilakan kakakmu ini masuk?". Tanyanya dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. "Kau tahu etika bertamu bukan?… Jika ada seseorang yang bertamu ke rumahmu, suruhlah mereka masuk ke dalam, lalu suruh mereka duduk dan buatkan mereka minum dan paling tidak tanyalah apa keperluan mereka…".

"Apakah kau masih ada keperluan?"

"Sepertinya tidak… Hmm kau tahu… sepertinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah ngobrol bersama… apakah kau tidak ingin kita… hmmm baiklah-baiklah… jangan menatapku seperti itu… aku akan pergi sekarang…". Katanya sambil tersenyum. "dan… selamat berakhir pekan…". Lanjutnya tanpa mendapat balasan apapun dari adik laki-lakinya. "Hahh… baiklah… aku akan benar-benar pergi…". Ia melangkah pergi dan menghilang di balik koridor.

Setelah yakin kakaknya tidak terlihat lagi, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya memasukkan password apartemennya.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup, Itachi mengintip dari balik koridor . Setelah ia yakin adiknya sudah masuk ke dalam, ia berjalan kembali ke depan pintu apartemen Sasuke dan memasukkan password. "Are? Jadi dia mengubah kata sandinya lagi?". Ia tersenyum. "Anak pintar…".

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata PoV

" _Jadilah kekasihku"._

Aku selalu merinding tiap kali aku mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan Uchiha-san padaku. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu maksudnya mengatakan itu secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin saja dia pikir aku adalah salah satu penggemarnya atau apapun itu sebutannya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencoba untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Seingatku, aku juga tidak pernah punya masalah dengannya. Ah, ya tentu saja karena sekali aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di kemejanya. Tapi selain itu, aku yakin aku tidak pernah membuat masalah padanya. Apakah dia dendam padaku hanya karena masalah itu?. Bahkan aku juga selalu menghindarinya.

" _Ternyata benar. Kau menyukai dobe"._

Atau mungkin, ia melakukannya karena ia tahu aku menyukai sahabatnya. Tapi dia tahu darimana dan apa tujuannya itulah yang menjadi tanda tanya bagiku. Aku kasihan pada Sakura-chan yang menyukai orang seperti Uchiha-san. Semoga saja Sakura-chan bisa membuka matanya bahwa Uchiha-san sama sekali tidak pantas untuk orang sebaik dan seceria dirinya. Dan semoga saja Sakura-chan bisa mendapatkan pria yang baik untuk ke depannya.

-ting tong-

Suara bel pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku yang tadinya duduk di depan televisi langsung beranjak menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjungiku di akhir pekan seperti ini. Mungkin saja Neji-nii. Tidak mungkin, niisan bilang hari sabtu ini tidak bisa mengajakku keluar. Aku melihat monitor untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung, tapi di monitor tidak menunjukkan ada seseorang di depan pintu.

Hinata PoV end

'Aneh sekali…'. Setelah itu Hinata membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula.

-ting tong-

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Ia kembali melihat layar monitornya. "Ti-tidak ada siapa-siapa di layar… a-apa alat ini rusak?". Gumamnya. "Si-siapa di luar?". Teriaknya. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Ia melangkah pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kejutaaan~".

Hinata terperanjat kaget. "Sa-Sakura-chan?… Ino-chan?… Ka-kalian membuatku takut saja…".

"Hehe maafkan kami Hinata".

"Iie… aku senang kalian datang kemari…". Hinata memeluk kedua sahabatnya. "Masuklah…".

"Waahhh rasanya lama sekali aku tidak ke sini…". Kata Ino antusias.

"Iya… kau benar Ino…". Sakura setuju. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan apartemen Hinata. "Kau memang selalu rapi seperti biasanya Hinata…".

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Ka-kalian duduklah dulu… akan ku buatkan minuman…".

"Biar kubantu…". Sakura menawarkan diri. "Lagipula kami tadi juga membeli buah-buahan sebelum kemari… jadi, biar aku yang menyiapkan buah-buahannya…".

"U-un baiklah…".

"Kalau aku… apa ya? Baiklah… aku akan menyiapkan mejanya".

"Meja apa yang kau siapkan Ino Pig? Sudah ada meja di depan tv…".

"Kalau begitu aku menyiapkan dvd saja… puas kau jidat?"

"film apa yang kau bawa sekarang?". Tanya Sakura

"Film romance….". Ino merogoh tas tangannya. "Ini dia… Koi to Uso".

"Ayolah Ino Pig… Aku bosan menonton film romance anak SMA…"

"Ya ya… aku masih membawa yang lainnya… Shibuya Kaiden bagaimana?"

"Apa kau tidak waras? Horror di siang hari begini?".

"Lalu film apa yang ingin kau lihat?".

Sakura datang membawa dua piring yang berisi buah-buahan dan Hinata membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan. Mereka meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu mereka duduk di atas karpet.

"Tenang saja… aku juga membawa dvd…".

"Film tentang apa?"

"Tentang perjuangan cinta seorang wanita pada pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya".

"Ck film yang terlalu memaksa…".

"Apa katamu?"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua sahabatnya yang selalu bertengkar seperti anak-anak hanya karena hal kecil. 'Aku beruntung memiliki sababat seperti mereka...'.

"Itu membuktikan, kau sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dengan cinta".

"Kau sedang pamer pada kami Ino Pig?".

"Memangnya apa yang kupamerkan jidat?"

"Kau pamer kalau kau punya kekasih, sedangkan aku dan Hinata tidak… benar begitu kan?". Sakura mendengus kesal sedangkan Ino dengan santai memasukkan anggur ke dalam mulutnya. "Siapa nama kekasihmu itu? Aku lupa".

"Shikamaru?"

"Ya, Shika-". Sakura terdiam seperti ada yang salah.

"Shikamaru?". Tanya Hinata dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"I-Ino-chan… Sakura-chan bertanya tentang kekasih… bu-bukan sahabat…". Kata Hinata mengoreksi. Ia pikir Ino salah mendengarnya atau salah menyebut nama.

"Iya Hinata-chan… aku juga mendengarnya… Shikamaru adalah kekasihku...".

"Bagaimana bisa Ino Pig?"

"Aku dan Sai sudah putus". Katanya membuat Hinata dan Sakura terkejut. "Aku dan Sai putus beberapa hari yang lalu…". Gumamnya lirih.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kalian bahkan sudah bertunangan…" Sakura masih tidak percaya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu… hari rabu yang lalu aku pergi ke pesta yang di adakan oleh keluarganya Choji di salah satu hotel daerah edogawa…". Gumamnya sambil mengingat-ingat. "Karena saat itu sudah larut malam, aku memesan kamar di hotel itu… Dan saat itu aku juga mabuk karena banyak minum…jadi aku memutuskan pergi ke kamar… tapi sebelum sampai ke kamarku, aku melihat sepasang sejoli berciuman panas di lorong hotel… dan… dan saat aku mendekat untuk melewati mereka, saat itulah aku tahu jika itu… jika itu adalah Sai yang berciuman dengan wanita lain".

"Apa?". Hinata dan Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"Mungkin saja kau salah melihatnya Ino…".

"Bagaimana aku salah lihat Sakura? Mereka berada tepat di depanku".

"Kau bilang kau mabuk… mungkin saja kau halusinasi atau-"

"Aku tahu aku mabuk… Tapi aku masih bisa mengenalinya…". Wajah Ino memerah menahan marah. "Lagipula itu memang Sai…".

"Brengsek...". Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ku sangka di balik wajah polosnya yang selalu tersenyum itu menyimpan kemunafikan".

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Hinata.

"Waktu itu aku langsung memanggilnya… dan dia terkejut melihatku ada di sana…Aku menghampiri gadis itu dan ingin menamparnya… Tapi… tapi Sai menangkis tanganku dan mendorongku hingga aku hampir jatuh… dan…dan kudengar Sai memberitahu gadis itu untuk menunggunya di dalam.".

"Lalu kalian saling bicara setelah itu?"

"Sai ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh tersungkur begitu saja".

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Shikamaru memukulnya…".

Hinata dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Setelah itu, yang aku ingat adalah Shikamaru menarikku manjauh dari Sai… dan… dan yang aku ingat saat aku sadar adalah aku terbangun dini hari di atas ranjang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan Shikamaru memelukku dari belakang…".

"APAA?". Sakura dan Hinata berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. "Jadi setelah itu kau dan Shikamaru langsung-".

"Tentu saja tidak jidat…". Potongnya cepat. "Saat itu aku langsung cepat-cepat berpakaian dan meninggalkannya begitu saja saat dia masih tidur… Aku bahkan selalu menghindarinya saat di rumah maupun di kampus…".

"Ja-jadi karena itulah Shikamaru-san menitipkan gelangmu itu padaku dan tidak mengembalikannya sendiri padamu?".

"Ya… mungkin begitu Hinata-chan…".

"Lalu, bagaimana kau dan Shikamaru bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Bukankah kau menghindarinya?"

"Ah, itu…"

=Flashback=

Ino PoV

"Haaahhh akhirnya hampir selesai semuanya…". Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyeka keringatku yang ada di kening.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya sepupuku yang cantik? Ini, minumlah…". Seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut yang sama denganku membawa dua ocha dingin dan memberikan salah satunya padaku. Aku memang sangat kelelahan. Dari siang hingga sekarang menunjukkan waktu malam, aku masih berada di hotel untuk membantu sepupuku mendekorasi ruangan untuk pesta nantinya.

"Sankyu Dei-nii..."

"Ini sudah malam Ino… kau pulanglah… sisanya biar aku yang urus…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… Lagipula banyak pekerja di sini… Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir…". Kata sepupuku meyakinkan. Memang benar, banyak pekerja yang dipekerjakan sepupuku, karena tempatnya sangat besar dan luas. "Hmm baiklah…Setelah aku menghabiskan minumanku…" Kataku tersenyum.

Sepupuku ikut duduk di kursi yang berada di sampingku. "Oh ya Ino… Sepertinya aku belum melihat Sai dua hari ini…".

-uhukk uhukk-

"Hei… kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya sepupuku sambil menepuk pelan punggungku.

Aku mengelap bibirku dengan punggung tangan. "Aku.. ehemm aku baik-baik saja dei-nii". Aku meletakkan minumanku di atas meja. "Kau tahu Dei-nii… kau tidak perlu menanyakan tentangnya lagi…". Gumamku.

"Hmm? Ada apa?".

"Aku dan Sai sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi… kami sudah putus".

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya Dei-nii… Tapi itu benar-benar bukan hal bagus untuk di ceritakan… kuharap kau mengerti dan tidak membahas tentangnya lagi…".

"A-ah ba-baiklah jika itu maumu…".

"Kenapa niisan bicara gagap seperti itu?".

"Hmm? Tidak… tidak apa-apa…".

"Baiklah… aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang, karena besok aku ingin berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatku…". Kataku tersenyum. Aku mengambil tas tanganku yang kuletakkan di ujung ruangan. "Aku pulang dulu Dei-nii". Teriakku sambil berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah… hati-hati di jalan…".

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan mulai berjalan keluar hotel. Tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku. "Shikamaru?". Aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku…". Aku mencoba menarik tanganku darinya. Tapi genggaman tangannya sangat kuat. Ia menarikku hingga kami berada di sebuah kolam. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan berbalik menatapku.

"Kau menghindariku?" Tanyanya dingin. Tatapannya tidak seperti biasanya. Aku bahkan tertegun melihatnya. "Siapa yang coba kau hindari Ino? Aku yang sekarang berdiri di depanmu atau aku, sahabatmu?". Tatapannya melunak.

"Sahabat?". Aku tersenyum kecut. "Jika kau menganggapku sahabat, kenapa kau meniduriku Shikamaru?".

"Itu terjadi begitu saja…"

"Apa?". Aku tidak percaya mendengarnya. "Kau meniduriku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri Shika… BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA SAHABATMU SENDIRI?". Teriakku padanya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?". Tanyanya dengan mata sendu. Aku belum pernah melihat Shikamaru serapuh ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah aku menarikmu menjauh dari kekasihmu itu, kau tidak mengingat apapun?". Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat.

"Tidak… sama sekali tidak… aku… aku tidak mengingatnya…". Kataku terbata. Aku memang sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Aku menarikmu masuk ke kamarmu dan merebahkanmu di tempat tidur…".

"Lalu kau meniduriku?".

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Ino…"

"LALU APA?". Teriakku lagi. "Apakah kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku saja waktu itu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu, jika kau saja mencoba melompat dari balkon kamar…".

"A-apa?". Suaraku tercekat karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Tapi untungnya aku berhasil menghentikanmu…". Aku melihatnya menunduk dalam.

"Lalu… lalu apa yang terjadi?". Tanyaku mencoba tenang.

"Aku terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba menciumku…".

Aku membulatkan mata masih tidak percaya. "Itu… itu tidak mungkin… Jika itu memang terjadi pasti karena aku dalam keadaan mabuk… dan… dan mungkin saja aku berpikir jika kau itu… jika kau itu adalah… Sai…". Aku mencoba berpikir rasional.

"Ya… itu mungkin saja… aku bahkan berpikir begitu waktu itu…".

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menolak perlakuanku Shika?". Tanyaku padanya.

"Itu karena…". Ia menatap kedua mataku. "Karena aku mencintaimu…".

-Deg-

"A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya?". Tanyaku mencoba mencari jawaban di matanya. "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Apakah aku bisa bercanda setelah apa yang terjadi?". Tangan kanannya terangkat dan meraih pipiku. Aku merasakan belaian ibu jarinya di wajahku. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mendekat dan menyatukan kening kami. "Aku mencintaimu, Ino". Bisiknya pelan. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku.

Aku melepaskan genggamannya dan mundur menjauh darinya. Aku bisa melihat tatapan terluka di matanya. "Tidak tidak… itu tidak mungkin… bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?". Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. "Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil… dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah membahas tentang ini sebelumnya… kau ingin aku percaya itu?". Aku tertawa hambar. "Kalau begitu sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Sejak kita masih kanak-kanak…"

"Apa?".

"Aku sudah lama berniat untuk mengatakannya padamu… tapi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat…". Ia tersenyum miris. "SMA…Ya, waktu SMA adalah waktu yang sangat tepat bagiku… jadi aku berencana mengatakannya saat kita SMA… Tapi rencanaku berantakan karena kau bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke… Kau sangat tergila-gila padanya… Itu membuatku berhenti berharap padamu…". Ia berjalan ke arahku. "Tapi harapan itu muncul lagi, saat kau bilang akan berhenti mengejar Uchiha Sasuke… Dalam hati aku senang mendengarnya…". Ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku seperti tidak ada jarak di antara kami. "Tapi sekali lagi kau membuat harapanku tinggal harapan…". Ia membelai wajahku dengan senyuman miris yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Shimura Sai… orang itu tiba-tiba datang di kehidupanmu dan kau menjalin hubungan dengannya… dan bahkah bertunangan… ck".

"Shika?". Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku masih sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan sahabatku yang tiba-tiba.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, aku tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku… Apakah kau mau menerimaku, Ino?".

Ino PoV End

=Flashback End=

"Begitulah yang terjadi…". Ino mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau menerimanya begitu saja?". Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Apa aku tidak punya harga diri?". Ino tersenyum malu. "Aku menerimanya pagi tadi…".

"Harga diri apanya? Seharusnya jika harga dirimu tinggi, kau akan memberi jawaban beberapa hari lagi… Huh dasar…".

"Apa kau bilang?… kau sendiri saja tidak berhasil dengan kisah cintamu…".

"Ha ha tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun… weekkk". Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Ino.

"Ha ha hanya di dalam mimpimu saja…".

"Lihat saja nanti…. Baiklah sekarang waktunya menonton film…". Kata Sakura semangat.

Hinata lega karena masalah Ino sudah selesai. Lalu Ia menatap Sakura sendu. 'Semoga saja Sakura-chan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi…'.

* * *

It Can't be

Dua orang pemuda dengan bentuk rambut yang sama dan hanya mempunyai warna yang berbeda terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah Akihabara yang merupakan pusat elektronik di distrik Taito Tokyo. Mereka adalah pemuda berambut kuning bermata biru yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan seorang lagi lebih muda darinya yang memiliki warna rambut coklat dan mata berwarna hitam. Ia adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Naruto PoV

"Hoaaammm… aku ngantuk sekali dattebayo~". Tadi malam aku sama sekali tidak tidur karena harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Dan sekarang aku harus menemani keponakan laki-lakiku membeli sesuatu.

"Bersabarlah Naruto niisan… Setelah aku mendapatkan dvdnya, kita akan langsung pulang…". Kata anak laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Tapi kenapa harus di akihabara?".

"Teman-temanku bilang, tempat ini menjual barang-barang edisi terbatas… termasuk dvd yang kucari"

"Edisi terbatas atau bukan, bagiku sama saja…".

"Kau ini Naruto-nii… Ah, itu dia tokonya… Ayo Naruto-nii kita ke sana…"

"Ya… baiklah…". Dengan malas aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. "Kau carilah sendiri dvd yang ingin kau beli… aku tunggu di sini saja…".

"Hai…" aku melihatnya langsung pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Ternyata di sini juga menjual banyak buku…". Aku berjalan menuju rak buku yang tidak jauh dariku. Sebenarnya aku dan buku adalah kombinasi yang buruk. Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak suka membaca buku. Tapi di sinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di depan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Selagi aku menunggu Konohamaru, aku mencoba membaca buku yang ada. Aku mencari buku yang kira-kira menarik untuk di baca. Mungkin saja Novel atau komik. Aku terus mencari dan mencari, lalu mataku tertuju pada salah satu rak buku yang terdapat stempel edisi terbatas. Aku berjalan ke arah rak buku itu dan membaca judul-judul buku yang terpajang [Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence, Icha Icha Tactics, Ero Ero Paradigm, Icha Icha Strap, Icha Icha Pooltime]. Membaca judul-judul itu membuatku membeku sesaat.

Naruto PoV end

'Sepertinya judul buku-buku ini tidak asing bagiku…'. Naruto mengambil salah satu buku itu dan melihat siapa penulisnya. 'Pertapa Katak'. "Ternyata benar… ini buku-buku yang ditulis si tua itu… ha ha memangnya siapa yang mau membaca buku seperti ini?". Tiba-tiba ia melihat satu tangan yang mengambil salah satu buku di rak. Naruto melihat orang yang mengambil buku itu dari ujung ekor matanya. 'Sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini…". Karena tidak begitu terlihat, Naruto memberanikan diri sedikit menolehkan wajahnya. Ia melihat orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dan memakai masker wajah. 'masker?'.

"Kakashi sensei?".

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh padanya. "Are,, Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?". Tanyanya santai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya… apa yang sensei lakukan di sini dan dengan buku aneh di tangan sensei itu?".

"He he dewasalah Naruto…".

"Apa hubungannya dewasa dengan membaca buku seperti itu?".

"Kau akan tahu jika kau membacanya…". Kakashi masih tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan festivalnya?".

"Eh? Ahhh ha ha itu…".

"Hmmm… Aku mempertaruhkan gajiku untuk merekomendasikanmu sebagai panitia, Naruto…".

"Eh? Jadi itu karena sensei?". Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya, itu benar… Jadi bersungguh-sungguhlah dalam hal ini… Aku membiarkan mereka memotong gajiku 60% jika kau gagal menjadi panitia…"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "Se-sensei mempertaruhkan semua itu hanya untukku?".

Kakashi mengangguk mantap. "Sebagai gantinya…".

"Sebagai gantinya?".

"Sebagai gantinya, pertemukan aku dengan Jiraiya sensei… Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menjadi penggemarnya… aku sangat menyukai semua bukunya dan selalu membelinya… Jadi kumohon padamu Naruto… pertemukan aku dengannya…". Kata Kakashi dengan antusias yang tinggi. Bahkan Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya seantusias ini jika di kampus.

"Na-nani?".

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Naruto…". Kata Kakashi mantap. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu… dan jangan lupa pada janjimu, Ne…". Setelah itu Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto sekali dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk masuk lebih ke dalam di dalam toko itu dengan membawa buku yang tadi diambilnya.

"Aku…aku bahkan tidak berjanji apapun padanya…". Katanya dengan mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mata yang kosong.

Tepukan pada punggunggnya menyadarkannya. "Naruto niisan… ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh? Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa ha ha". Katanya tertawa hambar. "Kau sudah mendapatkan dvd yang kau cari?". Tanya Naruto saat melihat Konohamaru membawa kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Ha ha begitulah… akhirnya aku menemukan dvdnya…".

"Baiklah… Kita pulang sekarang….". Naruto berjalan keluar toko dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam jaket.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto niisan".

"Ada apa lagi?". Tanya Naruto lelah dan menoleh ke arah keponakannya.

"Belikan aku takoyaki…".

"Kau sudah membelinya tadi… untuk apa kau membeli takoyaki lagi?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku belum sempat memakan takoyakiku…".

"Maksudmu?"

"Hi hi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya sebelum aku memakannya…"

"Apa?". Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"Iya… Tadi aku bohong saat aku bilang aku menghabiskan sendiri takoyaki yang ku beli… sebenarnya, aku menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan takoyaki itu… Gomen, Naruto niisan". Katanya tanpa menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

"Haahhh… baiklah…". Naruto membuka dompetnya. 'Uangku benar-benar akan habis…'.

"Tenang saja Naruto-nii… nanti aku akan mengganti semua uangmu…".

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji Naruto-nii".

"Kali ini berhati-hatilah…Jangan sampai menabrak orang lain dan menumpahkan takoyakimu…". Naruto mengomel

"Hai hai… kali ini aku akan hati-hati…".

"Konohamaru? Naruto?". Panggil seseorang membuat Naruto dan Konohamaru berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Karin-nee?". Konohamaru akan berlari ke arah wanita itu, tapi Naruto mencekal lengannya.

"Ada apa Naruto-nii?".

"Konohamaru… Kau pergilah membeli takoyaki… aku akan menyusulmu…"

"Eh? Tapi kena-". Konohamaru tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah dingin. "Ba-baiklah…". Ia langsung pergi mencari kedai takoyaki saat Naruto melepaskan lengannya.

Wanita itu melihat Konohamaru pergi dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto… Kau tahu… aku sangat merindukanmu…". Wanita itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya. Naruto menepis tangan itu. "Apa… apa kau tidak merindukanku?". Tanya wanita itu mencoba terus tersenyum setelah mendapat penolakan Naruto padanya. Sangat jelas dari sorot mata wanita itu, ia terlihat terluka. Bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Cih… memang siapa dirimu?". Tanya Naruto penuh cibiran.

"Sebenci apapun kau padaku…Aku tetap kakakmu, Naruto…". Akhirnya satu air mata lolos ke wajahnya yang cantik.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu dan berbisik di telinganya. "Tidak ada anggota keluargaku… yang berstatus sebagai pelacur…". Dengan itu ia pergi meninggalkan wanita itu yang berdiri mematung dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter05

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Sabtu malam di sebuah kamar salah satu apartemen yang berada di lantai 12 yang merupakan apartemen mewah di Shinjuku Tokyo terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata terlihat sedang kebingungan. "A-aku memang tidak ahli dalam hal ini.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?". Gumamnya mengeluh dan kebingungan memadukan gaun yang sudah ia siapkan dengan aksesoris, tas dan sepatu high heels yang akan ia pakai. Gadis itu melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. 'pukul 18.47'. Ia bahkan belum mandi dan sudah 1 jam lebih ia mencoba memadukan pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk ke pesta.

-Ting Tong-

Suara bel pintu apartemennya menghentikannya dari aktivitas tersebut. Ia dengan langkah gontai keluar kamar dan menuju layar monitor dekat pintu apartemen untuk melihat siapa yang datang mengunjunginya yang ternyata adalah Neji kakaknya. 'Niisan?'.Sangat jelas ia terkejut melihat kakaknya berkunjung. Ia membukakan pintu dan tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan kakak sepupunya. "I-irasshai Neji-nii".

"Hn.. Apa aku mengganggumu?". Tanya Neji.

"Te-tentu saja tidak niisan.. Masuklah..". Hinata mempersilakan kakaknya masuk ke dalam dan setelahnya memintanya duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu.

"Tidak perlu membuatkanku minuman Hinata". Neji menghentikan Hinata yang akan beranjak ke dapur yang seperti biasanya selalu membuatkannya kopi kesukaannya jika ia datang berkunjung.

"Ba-baiklah. ." . Hinata kemudian duduk di sofa samping tempat Neji duduk. "A-ada apa niisan kemari?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak biasa dari sepupunya itu membuat Neji mengerutkan kening. Karena biasanya ia tidak pernah bertanya alasan apapun jika Neji mengunjunginya. "Apakah harus ada alasan aku mengunjungimu?".

"Ti-tidak,, tentu saja bukan begitu niisan.. Hanya,, hanya saja bukankah kau bilang hari sabtu ini tidak bisa mengajakku keluar karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kau tinggalkan? Tapi,, tapi kenapa kau kemari?" Tanyanya gelagapan.

"Oh,, aku memang tidak bisa mengajakmu keluar sabtu ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu kan?"

"A-aah souka..". Hinata tersenyum hambar.

"Lagipula ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan.". Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kantornya. "Ini adalah berkas perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Hiashi jisan untuk diserahkan padamu". Neji membuka satu persatu berkas lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Ku yakin kau sudah mempelajari tentang dasar-dasar bisnis.. Hiashi jisan ingin kau memahaminya langsung dari berkas-berkas ini. Kau cobalah buka, baca dan cermati. Di sana juga ada tugas yang harus kau lakukan untuk perusahaan yang sementara waktu ditinggalkan ayahmu. Kau bisa bertanya padaku jika ada hal yang kau tidak mengerti".

"Ha-hai,,". Hinata langsung membuka dan membaca berkas-berkas itu.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa fokus membaca berkas-berkas ditangannya. "A-apakah aku harus membaca dan memahaminya hari ini juga Neji-nii?". Akhirnya ia bertanya untuk memastikan apakah kakaknya akan terus menunggunya dan tidak pulang sampai ia selesai membaca berkas-berkasnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. .". Neji tersenyum . "Apakah itu berarti kau ingin aku pergi sekarang?".

"E-eh?". Hinata membulatkan matanya. 'A-apakah Neji-nii bisa membaca pikiranku?'. Ia merasa ngeri jika itu terjadi. "Bu-bukan begitu niisan..".

Melihat wajah terkejut Hinata membuat senyuman Neji tambah lebar. Ia bahkan ingin sekali tertawa. "Baiklah,, Lagipula aku tidak bisa terus-terusan di sini dan menunggumu membaca berkas itu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Pekerjaanku tidak bisa kutinggalkan lama-lama."

"So-souka . ."

"Tapi Hinata,, kuperhatikan dari tadi kau tidak fokus membaca. Dan kau beberapa kali melihat jam. Apakah kau ada janji dengan seseorang?".

"A-apa? Ti-tidak.. Tidak ada niisan". Bohongnya. "Se-sebenarnya ada tugas dari kampus yang harus kukerjakan. Dan,, dan deadline pengiriman email untuk tugasnya adalah hari ini pukul 12 malam nanti." 'gomen niisan.. aku terlalu banyak berbohong padamu akhir-akhir ini'.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?". Neji merasa bersalah. "Gomen karena mengganggumu". Ia melihat jam tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang..". Neji mengemasi berkas yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh Hinata dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas kerjanya.. "Ah, benar juga… Hampir aku lupa… Aku akan pergi ke Fukuoka selama 2 minggu untuk perjalanan bisnis. Jadi selama itu aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu… Nanti, telepon atau kirim pesan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti dari berkas itu… Kau juga bisa bertanya pada ayahku…".

"A-ah iya,, baiklah".

Neji beranjak keluar dari apartemen diikuti oleh Hinata. "Ittekimasu". Kata pemuda itu sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata saat mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen.

"Itterasshai niisan..". Kata Hinata memberi salam perpisahan agar kakaknya berhati-hati di jalan. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam dan kembali ke kamarnya saat ia merasa kakaknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

It Can't be

Pukul 9 tepat, di sebuah ballroom hotel yang merupakan bagian ballroom dari Hotel Sheraton Grande Tokyo terlihat sangat padat dan ramai dengan tamu undangan yang menghadiri pesta. Di sana juga terlihat dua gadis cantik yang berjalan memasuki ballroom. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang bermata biru dengan tatanan rambutnya yang ia tata menjadi half updo elegan dan tidak lupa make up lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah cantik alami. Ia terlihat elegan dengan memakai gaunnya grecian drape dress panjang berwarna ungu dengan belahan dada dan belahan kakinya hingga sebatas paha atas, sterling ruby jewellery berupa anting dan kalung serta high heels berwarna ungu dan tas genggam yang senada dengan Anting dan kalungnya. Dan gadis lainnya yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda pendek dengan mata emerald yang indah dengan tatanan rambutnya terurai seperti biasanya hanya saja sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya, dan ia memakai make up yang terlihat natural dan cocok untuk wajahnya. Ia sangat cantik dengan memakai gaunnya Grecian drape dress berwarna merah sebatas paha tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan kedua pundaknya yang mulus, putih dan bersih. Ia juga terlihat mengenakan sterling gold jewellery berupa anting, kalung dan cincin serta lace up heels berwarna beige serta tas genggamnya berwarna gold.

"Selamat datang sepupuku yang paling cantik dan juga,, hmm ah yaa.. Sakura-chan,,". Saat Ino dan Sakura memasuki ballroom hotel tempat pesta berlangsung, mereka disambut dengan senyuman hangat seseorang yang memakai pakaian aneh dan ternyata itu adalah sepupu Ino yang bernama Deidara.

Ino dan Sakura bengong melihat Deidara dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Hingga mereka dikejutkan oleh suara jentikan jari seseorang yang tak lain adalah Deidara sendiri.

"Ino pig?". Panggil Sakura dengan berbisik di telinga sahabatnya.

"Kenapa jidat?".

"A-apa kita salah kostum?". Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ha ha bu-bukan seperti itu jidat… Hanya saja.. ha ha entahlah…" Ino tertawa garing karena ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui tema pesta sebenarnya yang diselenggarakan sepupunya. Yang ia tahu adalah sepupunya mengadakan pesta untuk launching galeri seninya. Ino melihat sekeliling. Para tamu undangan yang merupakan teman-teman sepupunya menggunakan kostum yang aneh berupa jubah hitam dengan awan merah. Dekorasinya juga aneh. Kertas dinding berwarna gelap dengan gambar awan merah dimana-mana. Pencahayaannyapun juga serba berwarna merah. "Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Aku sangat ingat kemarin aku mendekorasi tempat ini dengan sangat elegan.. tapi,, kenapa sekarang menjadi begini?". Gumamnya yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri karena suaranya teredam dengan alunan musik yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras. Jujur saja Ia bingung. Sebenarnya sepupunya menyelenggarakan pesta launching galeri atau pesta helloween.

"Tanyakan pada sepupumu Ino!".

"Ya, kau benar." Ino menyeret sepupunya menjauh dan berbisik di telinganya. "Dei-nii,, apa yang kau lakukan? sebenarnya pesta apa ini? Kau membuatku malu saja".

"memangnya apa yang kulakukan sepupuku? Tentu saja ini pesta launching galeri seniku". Kata Deidara santai.

"Kalian terlihat seperti kumpulan orang pemuja iblis..".

"Nani? Apanya yang terlihat seperti pemuja iblis? Bukankah kami semua terlihat keren?". Tanya Deidara percaya diri dengan memamerkan penampilannya.

"Sama sekali tidak keren.. malah terlihat konyol. Lagipula jubah apa ini? Dan musik apa yang sedang di putar sekarang?".

"Hufftt". Deidara mendengus kesal. "Kau lihat jubah yang kupakai dan teman-temanku pakai? Ini jubah yang sangat mahal dan di desain langsung oleh designer terkenal. Dan kau lihat cincin yang kupakai ini? Bukankah terlihat bagus? ". Deidara menunjukkan cincin di jarinya. "Dan musik yang sedang di putar adalah musik spesial yang diciptakan langsung oleh composer professional. Judulnya akatsuki theme jika kau tertarik dengan musiknya hehe. Seperti nama Art Gallery yang sebentar lagi akan kubuka". Jelas Deidara dengan panjang lebar. "Tidak perlu banyak bertanya dan langsung masuk saja sepupuku yang manis. . . Akan kukenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku". Deidara mendorong Ino masuk ke dalam. Sakurapun juga mengikutinya dari belakang. "Hai semuanya,, Ini adalah sepupuku yang sering kuceritakan. . Namanya Ino. . Yamanaka Ino.. Dan yang ini adalah sahabat baiknya Sakura. . Haruno Sakura". Deidara memperkenalkan Ino dan Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

* * *

It Can' be

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven yang terkenal dengan parasnya yang tampan terlihat sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran salah satu klub malam ternama di Tokyo. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang sering menghabiskan waktu malamnya di klub malam jika tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah mobilnya terparkir sempurna, ia mematikan mesin dan keluar dari mobil serta tidak lupa mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kursi samping kemudi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket metallic miliknya. Sebelum ia mengunci mobilnya, ponsel yang berada di saku jaketnya kembali bergetar. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ia mendengar dan merasakan getar dari ponselnya. Tapi ia terus mengabaikannya bahkan dari sebelum ia keluar dari apartemen. Karena ia tahu hanya kakaknya atau sahabatnya dobe yang sering menghubunginya.

Sasuke PoV

Sudah kuduga. Jika bukan Itachi pasti Dobe.

"Hn"

'Oii Teme~? Apa kau tidak akan datang ke pesta Deidara?'

"Hn".

'Apa maksudmu? Kau datang atau tidak? Banyak teman-teman kita yang datang dattebayo~. Kiba, Lee, Shino, Sakura-chan, dan teman-teman yang lain. Dan ah ya Shikamaru, Choji, dan juga Hina-chan katanya juga akan datang dattebayo~.'

"Hn". 'Jadi gadis itu akan datang?' Entah kenapa menurutku ini akan menyenangkan.

'Oii teme~ tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain selain 2 konsonan ambigumu itu?'

"Aku akan datang dobe". Aku langsung memutus sambungan telepon dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mencari kartu undangan yang diberikan padaku oleh gadis Yamanaka itu. 'Cih, dimana aku melemparkannya?' Aku mencarinya di bawah kursi kemudi maupun samping kemudi. Setelah menemukannya, aku menyalakan mesin dan mulai melajukan mobil ke salah satu butik untuk membeli pakaian. Akan membuang banyak waktu jika harus kembali ke apartemen untuk berganti pakaian.

Sasuke PoV end

* * *

It Can't be

Tidak jauh berbeda dari Sakura dan Ino. Empat pemuda yang datang secara bersamaan dan masuk ke dalam pesta dengan setelan jas rapi yang mereka kenakan, terlihat raut wajah terkejut yang sangat jelas. Mereka adalah pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru Uzumaki Naruto, Pemuda beralis tebal bermata bulat Rock Lee, Pemuda berambut coklat gelap dengan kacamata hitam Aburame Shino serta pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata coklatnya dan tidak lupa tanda inuzuka di kedua pipinya yaitu Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka berempat terlihat bengong dan berdiri mematung di antara para tamu undangan yang datang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?". Seorang gadis mendekati mereka dan menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan empat pemuda itu.

"Ini,, apa ini semua?". Tanya Inuzuka masih dalam keadaan mematung.

"Kukira tadi hanya kostum para tamu saja yang aneh… ternyata dalamnya jauh lebih aneh". Kata Rock Lee menimpali.

"Seharusnya tadi aku ikut pergi bersama teman-teman kita yang lain saat aku melihat mereka keluar dari hotel dengan wajah horror". Kata Aburame Shino datar.

"Apakah kita keluar saja dari sini teman-teman?". Tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Sudah kalian hentikan… Aku tahu apa isi kepala kalian sekarang… Tapi kalian tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari sini. Paling tidak temani aku dan Sakura… teman-teman yang lain memutuskan pergi begitu saja saat mereka masuk ke sini… Jadi kumohon jangan pergi…" Ino memohon pada ke empat temannya yang saling bertatapan seperti mencoba kabur.

Seorang gadis lainnya datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung menarik Naruto menjauh dari teman-temannya membuat yang lainnya heran. "Ne Naruto,, apakah Sasuke-kun akan datang?" Tanya gadis itu bersemangat.

"Dia bilang akan datang dattebayo~ . Aku sudah memastikannya tadi.." Kata Naruto tak kalah bersemangat. Ia merasa berhasil meminta sahabatnya itu datang.

"Benarkah?" Terlihat mata gadis itu berbinar mendengar pemuda yang selama ini ia puja akan datang. "Baiklah,, Kutahu kau memang bisa diandalkan..". Ia tersenyum lebar pada Naruto dan akan beranjak pergi tapi ia berhenti saat merasa seseorang meraih lengannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan membuat kedua mata pemuda itu tertutup dengan helaian rambutnya. "Ada apa Naruto?". Tanyanya sedikit jengkel.

"Sakura-chan,, Apakah kau tidak bisa melupakan Sasukemu itu sejenak saja dan mencoba untuk melihatku yang ada di depanmu sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

It Can't be

Hampir pukul setengah 9 malam Hinata baru sampai di Hotel tempat pesta. "Aku pasti sudah terlambat". Gumamnya yang ia sendiri bisa dengar. Butuh waktu 30 menit lebih memang jika ia menggunakan taksi dari apartemennya. Karena jarak apartemen dan hotel lumayan jauh. Saat taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di depan hotel, ia keluar dari dalam taksi dengan sangat anggun. Setelah memakan waktu yang lama dalam mencari paduan yang cocok untuk gaunnya, akhirnya ia menemukan setelan yang benar-banar sempurna. Ia memakai black grecian drape dress satu lengan dengan panjang gaun sedikit di atas lutut dan dengan sterling silver jewellery berupa anting, kalung dan gelang serta black lace up heels dan tas genggam mewah berwarna hitamnya. Tidak lupa tatanan rambutnya yang tergerai indah dengan tatanan sedikit bergelombang serta hair clip bunga kristal yang ia selipkan di rambutnya menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna. Ia juga memoles wajahnya dengan make up yang lembut dan natural. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, anggun dan juga seksi secara bersamaan. Ia berjalan menuju ballroom hotel yang merupakan tempat terlaksananya pesta.

"A-apakah aku salah kostum atau salah tempat?". Gumamnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat orang-orang yang memasuki tempat pesta menggunakan kostum yang menurutnya aneh. "A-ano,, apa benar di sini sedang ada pesta launching art gallery oleh seseorang yang bernama Deidara?". Tanyanya pada salah satu staf yang merupakan staf penerima tamu undangan.

"Hai,, benar sekali… tolong kartu undangannya nona…".

"A-ah Souka..". Hinata merogoh isi tas genggamnya dan mencari kartu undangan yang seharusnya ada di dalam. 'Kenapa tidak ada?'. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana kartu undangannya. 'kami-sama,, aku ingat sekarang… Kartu undangannya tertinggal di nakas,, bagaimana sekarang?'.

"Nona?".

"Bi-bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku akan mencoba menghubungi seseorang". Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba mencari kontak Ino atau Sakura untuk dihubungi. Tapi sebelum ia menekan tombol panggil, ia merasakan seseorang merangkul pundaknya.

"Dia datang bersamaku".

"E-eh?". Hinata terkejut bukan main setelah ia menoleh dan tahu siapa yang merangkulnya."U-uchiha-san?".

Sasuke PoV

Sampai di hotel aku langsung menuju tempat pesta berlangsung, tentu saja setelah memarkirkan mobil di basement. Aku memutuskan berhenti melangkah saat melihat kerumunan orang memakai kostum aneh memasuki ballroom hotel. "Tsk". Aku berbalik arah akan pergi sebelum netraku menangkap siluet gadis yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikiranku memasuki hotel dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia terlihat sempurna dengan balutan gaun yang ia pakai. Lekuk tubuhnya sangat bagus. Kulitnya putih, bersih dan terlihat sangat lembut jika saja aku bisa menyentuhnya. Dadanya terlihat lebih berisi dari gadis seumurannya. Tubuhnya tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus. Langkah kakinya juga terlihat indah. Fisiknya sama sekali tidak ada kekurangan sedikitpun. Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga gadis itu berhenti di depan staf penerima tamu.

"A-ano,, apa benar di sini sedang ada pesta launching art gallery oleh seseorang yang bernama Deidara?". 'Bodoh… Apa dia tidak lihat papan bertuliskan (Pesta Pembukaan Art Gallery Deidara) dan karangan bunga yang berisi ucapan selamat atas pembukaan gallery itu?. Lagipula foto orang itu terpampang dengan jelas. Ah, benar juga... dia pasti belum pernah melihat Deidara…Ck'.

"Hai,, benar sekali… tolong kartu undangannya nona…".

"A-ah Souka..". Aku melihatnya merogoh tas genggamnya mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Nona?".

"Bi-bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku akan mencoba menghubungi seseorang".

Aku melihat semakin banyak tamu undangan yang mengantri di belakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan merangkul pundaknya. "Dia datang bersamaku". 'Kuso,, bukan ini yang ingin kulakukan...'

"E-eh? U-uchiha-san?".

Aku memberikan kartu undangan ke staff tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut gadis Hyuuga di sampingku. "Boleh kami masuk sekarang?".

"Hai,, silakan masuk... ".

Setelah itu aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Hingga gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan membuatku juga menghentikan langkah. 'gadis ini benar-benar-'.

"A-arigato Uchiha-san". Ia melepas genggamanku di tangannya dengan pelan membuatku berbalik menatapnya.

Sudah kuduga dia hanya menunduk dan sama sekali tidak melihatku. "Untuk?".

"U-untuk bantuanmu tadi…". Katanya masih menunduk.

"Tsk. Jangan salah paham Hyuuga. . Apa yang kulakukan bukan untuk membantumu".

"Ta-tapi-"

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau hanya menambah panjang antrian masuk Hyuuga..".

"A-ah go-gomenasai". 'Dan sekarang dia minta maaf. Cih'.

"Apakah kau akan tetap berdiri di sini?". Tanyaku padanya sambil memijit pangkal hidungku dan akhirnya bisa membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihatku. "Kau jalanlah lebih dulu!". Perintahku padanya.

Dia melihatku sesaat tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan lebih dulu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Dilihat dari manapun tubuhnya terlihat sempurna.

"Hinata-chan~?". Panggil seseorang dengan suara keras dan mendatangi kami berdua.

"Eh Sasuke-kun?".

Aku meninggalkan mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sasuke PoV end

Hinata melihat Uchiha Sasuke pergi begitu saja saat sababatnya Ino menghampiri mereka. "Ino-chan?". Senyumannya mengembang melihat sahabatnya.

"Wah Hinata,, aku tidak percaya jika yang kulihat sekarang ini adalah kau... Astaga… Kau terlihat sangat cantik Hinata…". Ino melihat Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"K-kau juga terlihat sangat cantik Ino-chan,,". Kata Hinata juga memuji penampilan sahabatnya dan membalas pelukan Ino.

"Tapi Hinata,, kenapa kau bisa datang dengan Sasuke?". Tanya Ino tiba-tiba dengan curiga dan membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Ino tersenyum geli. "Wah wah Hinata-chan,, jangan katakan kalau kau adalah gadis beruntung yang bisa kencan dengan Sasuke-kun. . ". Katanya sambil menggoda Hinata.

"Ti-tidak Ino-chan,, bukan seperti itu..". Hinata mencoba menyanggah. "Ta-tadi Uchiha-san membantuku masuk. . Gomen, aku lupa membawa kartu undanganku…".

"Eh? Benarkah?". Ino masih tidak percaya.

"Di-dimana Sakura-chan?". Tanya Hinata mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"A-ah,, dia pergi ke toilet…". Jawabnya.

"Toilet? Ta-tapi aku tidak melihatnya keluar…".

"Hotel ini menyediakan toilet di dalam ballroom… Toiletnya ada di belakang panggung jika kau juga ingin ke toilet… Oh ya, kau pasti kaget saat masuk ke sini… Benarkan?".

"U-un". Katanya sambil mengangguk.

"Hina-chan?" . Naruto tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka berdua sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu Naruto. . ". Ino memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah konyol temannya. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan kau yang ingin kuajak bicara dattebayo~". Naruto mengabaikan Ino dan berjalan ke hadapan Hinata.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tapi ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Baiklah,, kalau begitu aku akan menyusul Sakura saja".

"E-eh? Ta-tapi Ino-chan?". Hinata mencoba menghentikan Ino agar tidak meninggalkannya sendirian bersama pemuda Uzumaki.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata,, kau tunggu di sini saja.. Sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikan Naruto padamu". Ino tersenyum menggoda dan mengedipkan satu matanya pada Hinata. "Dan kau Naruto,,". Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Awas saja jika kau macam-macam pada Hinata".

Mendengar nada ancaman dari Ino membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. "Me-memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan?".

"Entahlah,, tapi kau terlihat mencurigakan . . Baiklah aku pergi dulu. . Jaa ". Ino meninggalkan mereka berdua di antara para tamu yang hadir.

"Hmm, Hina-chan?". Panggil Naruto sambil menatap Hinata

"Y-ya?" . Hinata menjadi sangat gugup dan tersipu malu saat ia juga harus menatap Naruto yang ingin bicara padanya.

"Ada,, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu..". Naruto tidak yakin mengatakannya. Tapi dia tetap terlihat tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk dengan gugup dan meremas gaun hitamnya tanpa berani bicara.

"Baiklah,, sebenarnya ak- " Sebelum Naruto berhasil mengatakan sesuatu, suasana yang tadinya agak terang berubah menjadi gelap dengan sinar lampu warna-warni menerangi tempat itu dan alunan musik yang sangat keras terdengar menggantikan alunan musik yang sebelumnya terdengar aneh. "Apa-apaan ini,, kenapa tiba-tiba musiknya ganti?".

"Naruto-kun?".

"Ah, nanti saja aku memberitahumu... Lebih baik sekarang kita mencari tempat untuk duduk...". Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara keras dan disetujui oleh Hinata.

"Hina-chan,, bisakah kau tunggu di sini sebentar? Aku akan mencari teman-teman kita yang lain". Kata Naruto pada Hinata setelah mereka menemukan tempat untuk duduk.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengelus puncak kepalanya dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hinata PoV

Dan pada akhirnya aku harus duduk sendirian di sofa bentuk U di ujung ruangan jauh dari pintu masuk. Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat para tamu menikmati pesta yang ada. Tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti klub malam bagiku. Seperti klub malam yang pernah kukunjungi bersama Ino dan Sakura-chan saat pertama kali kami memulai persahabatan.

"Apakah kau berhasil dengan Dobe?". Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"U-Uchiha-san?". Lagi-lagi pemuda ini mengejutkanku.

"Bagaimana usahamu?". Tanyanya padaku yang membuatku mengernyitkan kening.

"A-apa maksudmu?".

"Usahamu menarik perhatian Dobe".

"A-aku sama sekali tidak-".

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya Hyuuga...".

"De-dengar Uchiha-san... Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menarik perhatian Naruto-kun... Aku tahu bahwa aku menyukainya... Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat memaksakan perasaan sukaku pada Naruto-kun...". Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "To-tolong urus saja urusanmu sendiri Uchiha-san... Aku permisi". Aku berdiri ingin meninggalkannya, tapi ia menarikku dengan kasar dan membuatku duduk kembali.

"Apa yang kau-". Aku berhenti bicara saat menatap matanya. Sorot mata dingin terlihat begitu jelas. Entah kenapa tubuhku membeku seketika.

"Sekarang kau ketakutan?". Katanya terdengar mengejek. Wajah dinginnya tergantikan dengan seringaian yang membuatku merinding. Aku melihatnya mengangkat tangannya dan menyelipkan helaian rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku gagap dan tanganku yang gemetar mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya untuk berhenti menyentuh rambutku. Aku sama sekali tidak suka disentuh olehnya.

Hinata PoV end

"Apakah kau tahu Hyuuga?". Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan mulai memenjarakan gadis itu agar tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu dan berbisik. "Cobalah menerimaku...". Sasuke tersenyum. "Kupikir…" Katanya sambil meraih tangan gadis yang sangat jelas terlihat ketakutan. "Kau..". Senyumnya kembali berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap dalam mata gadis di depannya. "Hanya butuh beberapa jam di tempat tidurku untuk melupakan Dobe". Katanya tepat di bibir gadis Hyuuga yang terkejut sedetik sebelum menciumnya.

Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Uchiha padanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat Uchiha Sasuke melumat bibirnya dan tangan kanan pemuda itu ia letakkan di belakang lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sendirinya dan mendorong Uchiha itu menjauh darinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menampar wajah tampan Uchiha, tapi dengan cepat ditangkis. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan yang mencoba menamparnya.

Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan ketakutan pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi itu malah terlihat menyenangkan baginya. Hingga ia melihat air mata jatuh dari kedua mata gadis itu.

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?". Tanya seseorang dengan nada malas membuat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata dan mengubah posisi duduknya seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli jika orang itu tahu apa yang terjadi.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda runcing dengan setelan jas yang dipakainya menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi malas seperti biasanya.

Hinata dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. "Konbawa Shikamaru-san...".

"Konbawa Hinata-san... Kau menangis?". Tanya Nara pada Hinata. Ia mengernyitkan kening karena penasaran.

"Ti-tidak,,, e-entahlah hanya saja mataku terasa sedikit panas… i-itu saja". Hinata mencoba tersenyum hambar.

"Souka". Kata Shikamaru seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran. Tadi ia tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua saat ia mencoba mencari Choji sahabatnya yang lebih dulu sudah berada di dalam. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah saat ia melihat posisi kedua teman seperjuangannya itu. 'Jika tidak salah menebak, dengan posisi tangan Hinata-san terangkat seperti tadi, mungkin ia mencoba menampar Sasuke. Dengan posisi tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangan Hinata-san, itu berarti Sasuke berhasil menangkisnya. Situasi Hinata-san menangis berarti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka sebelumnya. Dan seringaian menyebalkan Uchiha ini benar-benar…Cih entahlah'.

* * *

It Can't be

Sakura melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul wastafel putih panjang yang ada di dalam toilet wanita. "Tenang Sakura,," Ia terus mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mulai melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Hinata tidak mungkin berkhianat.. Aku yakin itu." Gumamnya. Ia mencengkeram wastafel dengan kuat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sampai kapan kau berada di sini?". Suara mengejek dari seorang gadis pirang bermata biru yang merupakan sahabatnya terdengar saat membuka pintu kamar mandi dan diiringi musik yang keras . Sakura memutar matanya kesal dan mulai membuka keran wastafel untuk membasahi kedua tangannya dan kemudian sedikit mengusapkannya pada rambutnya yang pendek. "Apakah kau kesal dengan kejadian tadi?". Ejeknya lagi sambil bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk.

"Apakah kau ke sini untuk mengejekku Ino Pig?". Sakura yang tadinya sudah mulai tenang, merasa kesal kembali karena mendengar nada ejekan pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino sahabatnya.

Ino mulai tertawa "Bukan begitu Jidat.. Haha kau ini,,". Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura untuk merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu dan melihat bayangan mereka berdua dalam cermin. "Sakura..". Nada suaranya berubah menjadi serius. "Tidak seharusnya kau cemburu pada Hinata.." . Ino tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah terkejut pada bayangan sahabatnya di cermin. "Jika Hinata sudah bilang tidak akan menyukai pria yang kau puja itu, berarti memang itulah yang terjadi. Hinata tidak akan pernah menyukainya". Ino memutar tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya. "Dan kalaupun Hinata sampai menyukai Sasuke,, pasti ada alasan di balik semua itu".

"Itu sama saja jika ada kemungkinan Hinata menyukai Sasuke… Itu kan yang kau maksud?". Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sakura marah jika kemungkinan itu terjadi.

"Lagipula Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu Sakura. Apa kau akan terus-terusan menutup mata?. Pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang akan terluka… Jadi berhentilah mengharapkannya Sakura.. ". Ino sudah mulai kesal dengan keegoisan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu itu Ino.. Aku tahu Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkanku..". Gumamnya lirih. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah… Aku akan membuat Sasuke mencintaiku". Sakura mulai melangkah pergi dari hadapan Ino

"Hinata tidak akan tertarik pada Sasuke". Ino mencoba menjelaskan sebelum Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Karena yang Hinata sukai adalah Naruto". Lanjutnya.

"A-apa?". Sakura terkejut dan kembali menghampiri Ino. "Kau mencoba membohongiku?". Ia sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Kau mau percaya atau tidak itu terserah padamu... Tapi itulah yang terjadi sekarang".

"Tapi,, tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa menyukai si idiot itu?". Sebenarnya Sakura lega saat mendengar Hinata menyukai orang lain dan bukan Sasuke. Tapi ia masih tidak percaya jika yang disukai Hinata adalah teman masa kecilnya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

"Tentu saja itu bisa terjadi". Ino mulai tersenyum kembali melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang penasaran. "Naruto memang tidak seperti Sasuke,, tapi jika dilihat-lihat wajah dan penampilannya tidak buruk".

"Apa,, apa kau serius?". Sakura mencari kebohongan di mata sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Ino mengangguk. "Dan kau tahu apa yang paling bagus?".

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Katakan padaku..."

"Sepertinya Naruto juga menyukai Hinata". Katanya sambil tersenyum senang. "Kau senang kan sekarang? Naruto tidak akan mengejarmu lagi."

Entah kenapa kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ino sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura senang. Ia merasa terusik dan seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya. "A-ah ya kau,, kau benar Ino".

"Baiklah ayo kita keluar. Kurasa kesalahpahamanmu pada Hinata juga sudah selesai". Ino menarik Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

* * *

It Can't be

"Hina-chan... Gomen ak-". Naruto yang kembali ke tempat dimana Hinata berada terkejut karena menemukan bukan hanya Hinata yang duduk di sana, tapi juga ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. "Aaahh kalian di sini?". Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Gomen Hina-chan... kau pasti lama menunggu...".

"I-ie Naruto-kun... daijobudesu…".

Sasuke melihatnya dari ujung ekor matanya. Perasaan marah dan jengkel berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan kedekatan gadis Hyuuga dan sahabat bodohnya. Ia menuangkan wine di botol ke dalam gelas dan menyesapnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke. Hatinya sudah tenang sekarang. Senyuman hangat mengembang dari bibirnya. "Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu Hina-chan...". Katanya tersenyum mencoba mengganggu Hinata dan Naruto yang saling berbisik dan saling melempar senyum.

"K-kau juga terlihat cantik Sakura-chan...". Balasnya pada sahabatnya. Ia menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke yang ia arahkan padanya.

"Dimana Ino?". Tanya Shikamaru pada Sakura.

"Oh... Dia menemui sepupunya... Tenang saja Shikamaru... sebentar lagi dia akan datang...", Jawab Sakura sambil menggoda Shikamaru yang sudah berbaikan dengan sahabatnya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Hina-chan?" Tambahnya serta mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu membuat Sakura dan Shikamaru menatapnya.

"E-eh? … etto…". Katanya gugup, tetapi ia mengangguk sedetik kemudian.

"Cih,, aku pergi,,," Kata pemuda Uchiha setelah ia bangkit dan berjalan melewati Hinata dan Naruto dengan satu tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Sasuke-kun?" Gadis berambut merah muda ikut berdiri dan mencengkram lengannya. Membuat Uchiha hanya menoleh dan melihatnya dari ekor matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?". Tanyanya jengkel.

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dan teringat janji yang dia buat pada dirinya sendiri beberapa menit sebelumnya saat ia berada di toilet. Dia tidak akan menyerah dan sudah bertekad. 'Mungkin saja Sasuke-kun selalu saja menolakku karena merasa tidak enak hati dengan perasaan Naruto padaku. Tapi sekarang sudah ada Hinata dalam hidup Naruto… Jadi mungkin saja Sasuke-kun bisa menerimaku saat ini'. "Maukah kau,, berdansa denganku?" Tanyanya.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan juga Hinata tetap diam menyaksikan keteguhan hati Sakura yang pantang menyerah. Tentu saja dengan ekspresi berbeda dari ketiganya. Naruto yang melihat dengan tatapan sendu, Shikamaru dengan tatapan malas dan Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu membiarkanmu melakukan apapun sejauh ini karena kau dan aku sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun". Katanya mengejutkan Sakura. "Tapi kau mulai menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan". Suaranya menjadi lebih tajam dan dingin dari biasanya membuat Sakura menelan ludah dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Temee!". Naruto mengeraskan suaranya saat ia mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan pada Sakura dan membuat gadis itu hampir menangis. "Apa salahnya? Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?". Tanyanya dengan emosi.

"Jangan ikut campur Dobe. Dia harus mengerti bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Dan dia juga harus mengerti jika dia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya pada orang lain.". Katanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura menghentikan Naruto yang akan memukul wajah Sasuke. "Hentikan Naruto… Aku,, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu". Kata gadis itu dan pura-pura tersenyum.

Mata mutiara Hinata menunjukkan kekhawatiran dengan peristiwa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Uchiha pergi menjauh. 'Kenapa ia kejam sekali'. Pikirnya saat melihat pemuda itu yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Saat ia menoleh kembali pada Sakura, sahabatnya itu sudah pergi dan ia melihat Naruto bergegas mengejarnya.

"Sudah seharusnya Sakura berhenti sekarang.". Suara Nara menarik perhatian gadis pirang yang baru saja kembali.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis itu saat ia duduk di samping pemuda Nara

"Sakura selalu berusaha mengejar Sasuke sejak aku mengenalnya. Cinta segitiga yang agak aneh… Naruto selalu mengejar cinta Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri selalu mengejar cinta Sasuke, lalu Sasuke sendiri… Entahlah,, sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan siapapun…". Kata Nara malas.

"Sasuke pasti jatuh cinta pada Naruto sebagai penutup cinta segitiga itu ha ha". Kata pemuda Inuzuka menyela setelah mendengar sebagian percakapan mereka.

"Dasar idiot".

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot? Idiot". Kata Inuzuka menyebalkan.

Nara memalingkan wajahnya. "Lupakan saja". Katanya lelah. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk berdebat dengan siapapun.

"Tapi kemana mereka bertiga pergi?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Entahlah… Tapi kali ini aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah mereka bertiga". Kata Ino membuat Hinata dan Kiba menatapnya.

* * *

It Can't be

Musik tiba-tiba berhenti dan lampu ballroom menyala dengan terang menerangi ruangan yang tadinya gelap. "Check check... Ehemm". Semua orang yang berada di ballroom mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Deidara selaku penyelenggara pesta berdiri di atas panggung dengan microphone di tangannya dan mulai bicara. "Baiklah... terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian bla bla bla"

"Dia sama sekali tidak pandai bicara". Kata Ino mendengus kesal melihat sepupunya berdiri dan bicara di atas panggung dengan penampilan anehnya.

"Ya... masih sama seperti dahulu". Kata Shikamaru setuju.

"Ha ha dan lihatlah penampilannya... Aneh sekali...". Kata Kiba mengejek dan mendapat lirikan mematikan dari Ino. "Ehemm... maksudku mungkin saja karena dia seorang seniman... jadi penampilannya sedikit... unik". Kiba memperbaiki kalimatnya. Meskipun ia ingin sekali tertawa.

-drrrttt drrtttt-

Ino merasakan getar ponsel yang ada di dalam tas genggamnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. "Naruto bilang ia sedang mengantar Sakura sekarang… Dan dia tidak akan kembali ke sini". Kata Ino memberi informasi pada teman-temannya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum hambar. Tapi ia mencoba mengerti.

"Sasuke juga pergi?". Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Aku melihatnya keluar tadi…". Kata seseorang berbadan gemuk dengan banyak makanan di tangannya menghampiri mereka diikuti oleh Lee dan Shino di belakangnya.

"Choji… Kau membawa makanan banyak sekali?". Ino terkejut melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu datang membawa berbagai jenis kue di atas piring yang ia bawa.

"Ya… begitulah…". Choji hanya tertawa.

"Padahal tadi sudah kubilang padanya, jika kita datang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat… tapi dia langsung berlari entah kemana saat mencium bau makanan…". Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Dan kuperkenalkan para seniman yang akan menghiasi galeri dengan karya-karya mereka nantinya... Mereka adalah Konan, Akasuna Sasori dan tentu saja aku sendiri sebagai pemilik galeri… Ah dan yang terakhir adalah Shimura Sai…".

-Deg-

Jantung Ino terasa berhenti saat itu juga. 'Ba-bagaimana bisa?'. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Hingga ia merasakan tangan kanannya di genggam seseorang. 'Shikamaru...'. Ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Pemuda itu hanya memandang lurus ke arah panggung. Ino mencoba tersenyum. 'Benar… ada Shikamaru di sisiku sekarang'.

Hingga tengah malam akhirnya pesta berakhir. Satu persatu tamu undangan keluar dari Ballroom dan akhirnya menyisakan orang-orang tertentu saja yang berkumpul dalam satu meja. Mereka adalah Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Shino dan sahabat-sahabat dari Deidara .

"Kau… Bukankah kau Hyuuga Hinata?". Tanya seorang berambut merah yang merupakan salah satu teman Deidara.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat orang itu mengenalnya.

"Saso-nii mengenal Hina-"

-pletaakk-

"Aduhh…" Ino merasa kesakitan saat sepupunya mengetok kepalanya dengan sendok. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanyanya tidak terima.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dia lebih tua 20 tahun darimu… panggil dia dengan sebutan paman…"

-pletaakkk-

"Aduhh" Giliran Deidara yang digetok kepalanya dengan sendok. "Kenapa kau memukulku Sasori?". Tanyanya pada orang yang mengetoknya. Ino tertawa melihat sepupunya ikut merasakan sakitnya digetok dengan sendok.

"Kau sendiri juga memanggilku asal…". Kata Sasori datar tanpa ekspresi. Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sudah sangat malam… bukankah sebaiknya kita istirahat di kamar yang sudah di pesan masing-masing? Aku tidak ingin begadang". Kata Konan memberi saran.

"Baiklah…Aku juga harus pergi kesuatu tempat...". Kata Sasori sebelum semuanya menyetujui saran Konan.

"Malam-malam begini?". Tanya seorang yang memakai topeng.

"Hn". Jawabnya singkat. "Dan Hinata...". Katanya lagi sebelum berdiri. Semua orang menatapnya. "Untuk ke depannya mungkin kita akan sering bertemu". Kata Sasori sedikit tersenyum dan mengundang tanda tanya besar di benak mereka yang berada di tempat itu.

"E-eh?"

* * *

It Can't be

-Tok tok tok-

Ino terus mengetuk pintu kamar hotel sepupunya. "Iya... tunggu sebentar...". Ia mendengar sepupunya berteriak dari dalam dan pada akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan memperlihatkan penampilan Deidara yang memakai jubah mandi.

"Ino?" Tanyanya terkejut melihat Ino berdiri di depannya dengan tampang masam.

Tanpa dipersilakan masuk, Ino langsung menerobos ke dalam dan mendorong sepupunya untuk masuk dan menutup pintu. "Dei-nii... Bagaimana bisa kau memperkerjakan Sai di galerimu?".

"Dengar Ino... Aku dan Sai melakukan perjanjian kerjasama bisnis sebelum aku tahu kau dan Sai putus...". Jelasnya. "Segala hal akan kulakukan untukmu... kau sendiri tahu itu kan? tapi tidak untuk hal ini.. Aku tidak menyangkut pautkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan Ino... Ku harap kau mengerti itu". Kata Deidara menenangkan sepupunya yang terus terlihat masam. "Bukankah sekarang kau memiliki Shikamaru di sisimu? Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi masalah sekarang...".

"Tapi...".

"Kau bukan gadis kecil lagi Ino... kau sudah harus lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi masalah...". Kata Deidara memotong perkataan Ino dan menasehati sepupunya itu. "Lagipula kau adalah calon psikiater yang tugasnya membantu orang lain meringankan masalah mereka maupun menangani masalah kejiwaan seseorang... Jadi kau sendiri juga harus bisa menangani masalahmu sendiri dan harus bisa menstabilkan emosimu sendiri...".

Hati Ino luluh. Yang dikatakan sepupunya memang benar. "Ya... kau benar Dei-nii... maaf karena marah padamu...". Kata Ino menyesal sudah meluapkan amarahnya pada sepupunya.

Deidara mengacak rambut Ino setelah itu mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku mengerti... Sudah malam, kau kembalilah ke kamarmu dan istirahat..."

"Baiklah... Selamat malam Dei-nii".

"Selamat malam sepupuku yang cantik...".

Ino tersenyum mendengar panggilan sayang dari sepupunya. Ino berjalan keluar kamar dan meninggalkan kamar sepupunya. "Ino?" sebelum membuka pintu sepupunya memanggilnya lagi. "Ya?".

"Apakah Sasuke dan temanmu yang bernama Hinata itu menjalin hubungan?". Tanya sepupunya membuat Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak... Memangnya kenapa?".

"Aneh sekali... sepertinya tadi aku melihat mereka berciuman...".

"APA?"

-TBC-


	7. Chapter06

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

"Pakai ini". Sasuke memberikan jaket metallic hitamnya pada Hinata saat mereka akan turun dari mobil.

Hinata hanya memandang jaket itu sekilas. "I-itu tidak perlu Uchiha-san… A-aku baik-baik saja…".

"Terserah…". Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan membuang jaketnya sembarang.

Hinata turun dari mobil dan melihat sebuah gedung yang ia tahu adalah klub malam tepat berada di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan kenapa Uchiha membawanya ke tempat ini. Ya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Setelah keluar dari hotel, ia menolak ajakan Kiba dan Shino untuk mengantarnya pulang karena ia sudah meminta sopir taksi untuk menunggunya. Tapi saat ia keluar, taksi yang ia tumpangi sebelumnya sudah tidak ada. Padahal ia sangat yakin sudah meminta sopir taksi itu untuk menunggunya sampai ia keluar dari hotel. Ia mencoba menghubungi sopir itu, tapi percuma saja karena nomor sopir maupun nomor perusahaan taksi yang ia tahu tidak bisa di hubungi. Saat ia mulai frustasi, tiba-tiba saja Uchiha Sasuke datang dan memaksanya mengikutinya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?".

"Ke-kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini Uchiha-san?". Tanyanya takut.

"Kau akan tahu saat kita masuk ke dalam…".

"A-aku tidak mau… aku akan pulang sekarang…". Hinata berbalik ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke mencekal lengannya.

"Ck… Aku memberimu dua pilihan Hyuuga… Kau ingin jalan sendiri… atau kau ingin aku menyeretmu masuk ke dalam?".

"A-apa?".

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, bodoh…".

"La-lalu katakan alasanmu membawaku ke sini Uchiha-san…". Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, Hyuuga… Kau akan tahu saat kita masuk ke dalam…". Sasuke mulai geram dan menarik paksa Hinata.

"I-ittai…".

Mendengar Hinata yang meringis kesakitan membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap gadis itu. "Ck. Sekarang kau mau jalan sendiri?".

"Ha-hai…". Hinata mengusap lengannya yang sakit saat Sasuke melepas tangannya.

"Tetaplah di belakangku…".

Sasuke berjalan di depan dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam, musik yang sangat keras mulai terdengar. Hinata mencoba terus mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi saat berada di kerumunan, mereka berdua terpisah karena Hinata tidak bisa mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang lebih capat darinya dan dia sendiri terjebak berada di antara kerumunan orang yang menari di atas lantai dansa.

"A-ah go-gomenasai…". Ia terus meminta maaf berulang kali saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ia mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya maupun menemukannya karena tempat itu sangat gelap dan hanya di terangi dengan sinar lampu disko.

"Hei manis… apakah kau sendirian?". Hinata kaget saat ada pria mabuk menghadangnya.

"Su-sumimasen…". Hinata memilih mengabaikannya dan pergi menjauh, tapi pria mabuk itu berhasil meraihnya.

"Jangan buru-buru pergi… temanilah aku malam ini saja… kau ingin aku membayarmu berapa hmm? Aku bisa memberikan apapun untukmu…". Pria itu mulai berani mengelus leher dan pundak Hinata yang halus lalu turun ke dadanya.

"Le-lepaskan aku…" Hinata dengan cepat memberontak dan mendorong pria itu saat ia merasakan tangan pria itu menyentuh dadanya. Saat melihat pria mabuk itu limbung, ia segera pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang mencekal tangannya lagi dan menariknya. "Ti-tidak… kumohon lepaskan aku…". Teriaknya ketakutan.

"Ini aku, bodoh… Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk terus berada di belakangku? Kau ini kemana saja hah?".

"U-Uchiha-san?". Ia lega saat tahu bukan pria mabuk itu yang menariknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar-". Kalimatnya terhenti saat Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hiks… a-aku takut…". Hinata menangis sesenggukan sambil terus memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas maupun menolak pelukan Hinata. Hanya saja saat Hinata memeluknya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Ia hanya menerima pelukan itu sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Di sana ia melihat teman bodohnya sedang berpagutan dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Padahal ia membawa Hinata ke tempat ini adalah untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana sahabat bodohnya sangat memuja gadis berambut merah muda itu dan ia juga berencana membuat Hinata merasakan sakit hati melihat mereka bersama, lalu membuatnya tidak akan lagi bisa percaya dengan harapan, cinta, ketulusan atau apapun itu. Saat mengeluarkan mobilnya dari basement hotel, ia mendapat telepon dari anak buahnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya saat SMA, bahwa kedua teman masa kecilnya itu datang ke tempat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa anak buahnya itu selalu memberitahunya tentang keberadaan kedua temannya. Jika biasanya ia mengabaikannya, maka tidak dengan hari ini. Entah kenapa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia dengan waktu singkat merencanakan semuanya. Pertama, ia menyuruh para peretas handal yang ia kenal untuk mencari tahu apakah ada seseorang yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata memesan taksi malam ini dengan tujuan Sheraton grande tokyo hotel, karena ia tahu gadis ini tidak pernah membawa mobil jika bepergian. Kedua, saat ia tahu jika Hinata memang memesan taksi, ia menyuruh peretas itu untuk meretas nomor perusahaan taksi dan menyuruh sopir taksi kembali ke perusahaan saat itu juga. Ketiga, saat ia melihat taksi yang keluar dari hotel tanpa penumpang yang ia yakini adalah taksi yang ditumpangi Hinata, ia langsung menyuruh peretas itu meretas nomor perusahaan taksi dan nomor sopir taksi itu agar tidak bisa dihubungi. Keempat, Ia hanya harus menunggu di dalam mobil yang ia parkirkan di depan hotel sampai Hinata keluar. Rencananya hampir gagal sebelumnya, karena ia melihat dua orang pria yang ia kenal sebagai Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba mengantar Hinata keluar hotel dan seperti ingin menawarkan tumpangan untuknya. Tapi ia menyeringai saat melihat Hinata sepertinya menolak tawaran mereka. Kelima, saat ia melihat Hinata frustasi mencari taksi yang ia tumpangi dan mencoba menelepon seseorang, ia menghampirinya dan langsung memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita keluar sekarang…". Ia melepas jas yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada Hinata untuk menutupi punggung dan pundak gadis itu.

"U-un…". Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Mereka berjalan menembus kerumunan dengan Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Hinata. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka, lebih tepatnya menghampiri Hinata.

"Dasar jalang… berani sekali kau mendorongku tadi huh?". Pria mabuk yang tadi menghadang Hinata kembali menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang bersama gadis itu di sisinya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kerah pria itu. "Ck. Brengsek…"

-Bughhh-

Satu bogem mentah berhasil membuat pria mabuk itu mimisan dan pingsan. Sasuke ingin memukul pria yang pingsan itu lagi, tapi Hinata berhasil menghentikannya. Setelah itu Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar dari tempat itu.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK MEMAKAI JAKETKU SEBELUM MASUK KE DALAM HUH? DAN AKU JUGA SUDAH BILANG AGAR KAU TETAP DI BELAKANGKU… TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?". Sasuke menendang tong sampah stainless di tempat parkir dan membuat sampah di dalamnya tumpah berserakan. Ia juga sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba begitu sangat marah. "KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH, HYUUGA…".

"Hiks… Go-gomenasai…".

"BERHENTI MENANGIS, BODOH…".

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar Sasuke meneriakinya.

Sadar gadis di depannya sesenggukan dan terlihat ketakutan, Sasuke mulai menenangkan diri. "Ikut aku…". Ia menarik tangan Hinata menuju minimarket yang tidak jauh dari klub malam itu. "Duduk dan tunggu aku di sini…". Melihat Hinata menurutinya, ia beranjak masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Sasuke keluar dengan membawa dua es krim kerucut di tangannya. "Ini". Ia menyerahkan es krim rasa vanilla pada Hinata dan rasa coklat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menerima es krim itu, tapi sama sekali tidak memakannya. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk dalam.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung membuka suara. "Cepat makan itu, dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang".

"Go-gomenasai Uchiha-san…". Gumamnya pelan. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hn". Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berdebat.

Hinata memakan es krimnya dengan pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

* * *

It Can't be

Beberapa saat yang lalu…

"Sudah cukup Sakura-chan… kau jangan minum lagi…". Naruto mengambil gelas di tangan Sakura.

"Aku masih hik mau minum Sasuke-kun…". Sakura sudah sangat mabuk. Ia bahkan menganggap Naruto adalah Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu… Kita pulang sekarang…". Naruto mencoba memapah Sakura, tapi gadis itu menolaknya dengan keras. "Aku bahkan sudah memberitahu Ino bahwa aku sedang mengantarmu pulang, dattebayo~".

"Waahhh kau bicara seperti hik Naruto saja Sasuke-kun…". Sakura tertawa antusias dan menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto. "Aku kan hik selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu Sasuke-kun… kenapa kau hik selalu saja menolakku?".

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang… aku memang Naruto, dan bukan Sasuke…". Naruto menurunkan kedua telapak tangan Sakura yang menyentuh pipinya. "Jangan membantah lagi… kita pulang sekarang…".

"Aku tidak mau pulang Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto mulai geram. "Terserah kau saja… lebih baik aku pergi dari sini…".

Belum sempat Naruto berdiri, Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan melumat bibir pemuda itu dengan rakus.

* * *

It Can't be

"Ada apa?". Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat bingung saat melihat kekasihnya itu berbaring di tempat tidur dengan wajah yang kesal. Mereka berdua menginap bersama di salah satu kamar hotel tempat sepupu Ino mengadakan pesta.

"Dei-nii sangat menyebalkan… Hampir saja tadi aku berhenti bernapas dan jantungku berhenti berdetak…".

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya ingin sekali tertawa. "Kau berlebihan… memangnya ada apa?".

Ino mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Shikamaru. "Begini… tadi aku ke kamar Dei-nii dan protes padanya tentang ia memperkerjakan Sai-kun… saat Dei-nii sudah selesai menjelaskan dan menenangkanku, aku beranjak akan keluar dan kembali ke sini… Tapi tiba-tiba…"

Flashback

Ino PoV

"Apakah Sasuke dan temanmu yang bernama Hinata itu menjalin hubungan?". Tanya sepupuku membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak... Memangnya kenapa?".

"Aneh sekali... sepertinya tadi aku melihat mereka berciuman...".

"APA?". Aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya mendengar apa yang di katakan sepupuku. "A-apa kau serius?". Aku menatap sepupuku yang lama-kelamaan ekspresinya mulai berubah

"Pfffttttt lihat wajahmu itu hahahaha kau hahaha sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu seperti itu… hahahaha". Aku melihatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Padahal aku cuma bercanda hahahaha". Sepupuku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bahkan aku bisa melihat sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkannya. "Baka aniki…"

-BLAMMM-

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Ino PoV end

Flashback End

"Menyebalkan sekali kan?". Ino mendengus kesal bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah yakin kekasihnya itu sudah masuk ke dalam, ekspresi Shikamaru berubah serius. Ia teringat kembali situasi Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke saat di pesta.

* * *

It Can't be

"A-arigato Uchiha-san…". Hinata berterima kasih setelah ia menghabiskan es krimnya dan suasana hatinya mulai tenang.

"Hn".

"A-ano… e-etto… Uchiha-san…".

"Kita pulang". Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

"Ha-hai…". Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ambil ini". Sasuke melempar kunci mobilnya pada Hinata. "Kau yang menyetir".

"A-apa? Tapi Uchiha-san…". Percuma saja jika Hinata ingin menjelaskan. Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mau mendengarkannya dan duduk di kursi penumpang samping kemudi. 'Bagaimana ini?'. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Ia terpaksa harus menyetir jika ia ingin cepat sampai ke apartemen. Ia sedikit kesulitan masuk ke dalam mobil seperti sebelumnya, karena posisi jok mobil yang rendah dan ruangannya lebih sempit dari mobil biasa. Apalagi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Saat ia berhasil masuk, ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan?". Sasuke mulai geram melihat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat melamun.

"A-ah tu-tunggu sebentar Uchiha-san aku-"

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu".

"A-ah hai". Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Hinata kembali terdiam.

"Kau tidak bisa menyetir?".

"A-aku bisa…".

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi?".

"E-etto… Uchiha-san aku…".

Sasuke menghela napas. "Menyetir mobil sport sedikit berbeda dengan cara menyetir mobil biasa…".

"E-eh? Benarkah?". Ia langsung menatap Sasuke terkejut.

"Sekarang nyalakan mesinnya…". Tanpa menjawab Hinata, ia langsung memberi perintah padanya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku di sini bersamamu…". Suaranya mulai melunak. "Injak rem dan putar kunci di bawah stir…"

"Ha-hai…". Hinata melakukannya sesuai perintah Sasuke. Mesin mulai menyala.

"Pilih transmisi yang kau inginkan… Geser ke kiri kalau kau ingin menjalankannya secara otomatis… dan geser ke depan untuk manual….".

"Ha-hai…". Akhirnya ia memilih manual.

"Sekarang jalankan mobilnya seperti biasa…"

"Ha-hai…".

* * *

It Can't be

"Itu kan… mobil Sasuke…". Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari klub malam sambil memapah Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat mobil Sasuke yang melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa? Uweekkk".

"Sa-Sakura-chan… jangan muntah di-". Percuma saja. Sakura sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya ke bajunya. "Tu-tunggu, muntahkan di sana… di sana saja Sakura-chan…". Dengan cepat ia menggotong Sakura ke area rerumputan yang bersemak.

"Uweeekkk".

Naruto memijat tengkuk Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Sudah kukatakan kan tadi… jangan minum terlalu banyak… kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku…". Naruto menghela napas dalam. "Kau tunggu di sini… aku akan pergi membeli pereda mabuk untukmu…".

"Naruto…". Sakura menahan tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu yang lain? Aku akan membelikannya…".

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto dan masih jongkok dengan salah satu tangannya memegang perutnya. "Arigato...". Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya. "dan… gomen, selalu merepotkanmu…".

Naruto menatap Sakura sendu. "Aku akan kembali…". Ia pergi tanpa menanggapi apa yang di katakan Sakura.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sakura tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam dan tanpa suara hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

* * *

It Can't be

Selama lebih dari 30 menit kemudian, akhirnya mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen mewah daerah Shinjuku.

"A-arigato Uchiha-san… Kau sudah menolongku dan mengantarku pulang…". Ia tidak lupa berterima kasih saat mereka turun dari mobil.

"Kau tinggal di sini?". Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa merespon Hinata.

"Ha-hai…".

"Lantai berapa?".

"E-eh? E-etto…". Hinata gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "Mou ichido… Arigatou gozaimasu…". Hinata langsung membungkuk untuk berterimakasih kembali sebelum ia berlari memasuki gedung.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Jadi di sinilah kau tinggal, Hyuuga?". Setelah puas dengan informasi lain tentang gadis itu, Ia kembali memasuki mobilnya. Ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya di setir mobil memikirkan sesuatu. Melihat gadis itu ketakutan saat berada di klub malam dan melihat responnya yang ingin sekali menamparnya saat ia menciumnya membuatnya berpikir ulang.

" _Aahh, pokoknya Hina-chan adalah gadis yang baik, sangat baik. Dia sangat baik dan juga sopan. Dia.. Apalagi ya,,_ _"_

"Mungkin kau benar dobe".

-drrttt drrrtttt-

Tidak seperti biasanya yang ia selalu geram saat ada yang menghubunginya, kali ini ia langsung mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hn"

'Kau dimana?'.

"Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku, apalagi sekarang hampir jam 2 malam, Itachi?"

'Kaasan sakit…'

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku…Katakan saja apa maumu?"

'APAKAH AKU AKAN BERBOHONG DI SITUASI SEPERTI INI?'.

Mendengar kakaknya yang berteriak frustasi, wajahnya berubah serius. "Apa yang terjadi?". Ia menggenggam setir mobil dengan kuat.

'Datanglah ke rumah sakit Chuo Byoin sekarang…'.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter07

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Seorang wanita terlihat terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Meskipun begitu, ia masih tetap tampak cantik walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, seorang istri dari pemimpin klan Uchiha dan sekaligus ibu dari kedua putranya, Itachi dan Sasuke. Dengan raut wajah cemas, ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang tertuju pada pintu kamar tempat ia di rawat.

"Sasuke hanya keluar mengambil udara segar…. Ia akan kembali…". Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran tidak tahan lagi melihat ibunya hanya terdiam dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam… Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali?". Mikoto tampak cemas.

"Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi… lagipula dia akan memberitahu kita jika memang ia harus pergi"

"Tapi-".

"Kaasan!". Itachi mulai geram tapi ia tidak menaikkan suaranya. "Sampai kapan kaasan akan bersikap seperti ini?".

"Kau juga tahu berapa lama kaasan tidak melihat adikmu kan?"

"Jika sikap kaasan terus seperti ini… Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa kembali pada kita". Kata Itachi datar.

Mikoto mengerti itu. Ia tidak tahan dengan kenyataan bahwa ialah alasan yang membuat putranya ditendang keluar dari klan Uchiha.

Suara derit pintu yang menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan seketika.

"Ada apa?" Seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu mengeryitkan kening melihat ekspresi terkejut dari kedua orang yang ada di dalam.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau keluar Sasuke?". Tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, pemuda itu hanya terus berjalan dan menghampiri Itachi. "Apakah dokter sudah memeriksanya kembali?"

"Ya"

"Lalu apa katanya?".

"Berat badan kaasan sudah hampir kembali normal, detak jantungnya masih lemah, tekanan darah masih rendah, cairan dalam tubuh hampir kembali normal… tapi… kekuatan otot pada bagian-bagian tertentu masih sedikit terganggu… kaasan harus mendapatkan tes gerakan fisik untuk memeriksa apakah ada bagian otot yang tidak berfungsi". Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang keadaan ibu mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan kaasan… kalian lihat kan? Kaasan baik-baik saja…". Mikoto mencoba tersenyum untuk membuktikan bahwa ia sehat.

"Anoreksia nervosa… dan bagaimana bisa itu disebut baik-baik saja?". Sasuke geram mendengar ibunya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan meminta mereka untuk tidak cemas. "Sejak kapan kaasan selalu memuntahkan makanan yang kaasan makan?".

Mikoto tersenyum miris. "Bagaimana kaasan masih bisa tetap makan, jika kaasan sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan salah satu putra kaasan? Kaasan selalu memikirkan, Bagaimana putraku bisa tinggal sendirian di luar sana? Apakah putraku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak? Apakah putraku makan dengan baik? Apakah ada yang merawat putraku saat putraku sakit? Apakah ada yang menemaninya saat ia kesepian? Darimana ia mendapatkan uang untuk bisa merawat dirinya sendiri dan membiayai hidupnya sendiri sedangkan ayahnya tidak mau mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk membiayai putranya?". Satu air mata lolos dari matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan apa yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya dan membuat hatinya tidak tenang. "dan… 6 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar Sasuke… selama 6 tahun itu kaasan selalu memikirkan bagaimana keadaanmu…"

Kelemahan Sasuke adalah melihat dan mendengar ibunya menangis. Ia sama sekali tidak suka itu. Ia hanya melihat keluar jendela dan tidak mampu melihat ke arah ibunya. Dan Itachi sangat paham dengan emosi adik satu-satunya. "Sudah tiga hari kau menunda kuliahmu Sasuke… dan kudengar ada festival di kampusmu hari ini… bukankah sebaiknya kau harus menghadiri festival itu…"

"Hn"

"Kau pulanglah… aku yang akan menemani kaasan… dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, dokter tadi memberitahuku, keadaan kaasan sudah membaik dan tidak memerlukan lagi selang nasogatrik untuk menyalurkan makanan…". Itachi berjalan mendekati ibunya dan duduk di kursi samping tempat ibunya berbaring. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dan menghapus air matanya. "Biarkan Sasuke pergi… Kita tidak bisa membiarkan tousan tahu tentang ini…". Bisiknya ke telinga ibunya.

* * *

It Can't be

Malam harinya…

Tiga orang gadis sedang berkutat dengan pakaian ganti, aksesoris dan make-up di ruang ganti gedung teater.

"Bagaimana bisa kita memakai yukata di awal musim dingin seperti ini?". Gadis berambut pirang mengeluh dengan pakaian sisa yang harus mereka gunakan untuk festival kampusnya di malam hari.

"Kita terlambat datang… jadi kita hanya mendapatkan pakaian ini…". Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Kau bilang begitu seperti tidak merasa bersalah saja… ini semua karena kau tiba-tiba mengusulkan untuk perwakilan setiap fakultas harus memakai kimono di acara malam harinya… Kau sendiri tahu, semua orang tidak memiliki persiapan untuk itu…". Ino mendengus kesal.

"Kau menyalahkan aku? Ini masih lebih baik daripada kita harus memakai maid dress…". Sakura ikut kesal

"Jika saja kau mengusulkannya lebih awal, kita bisa pulang dan berganti pakaian di rumah… bukan malah berebut kostum dengan mahasiswi yang lainnya di sini… ini semua juga salahmu karena kau selalu mencari keberadaan Sasuke…. Kita malah terlambat ganti kostum…".

"Su-sudah kumohon hentikan… lagipula acara malam harinya tidak sampai tengah malam… jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir…". Hinata mencoba melerai kedua sahabatnya.

"Lihatkan Hinata saja tidak protes…". Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Haahhh terserahlah…". Ino akhirnya pasrah.

"Um… Sa-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan… aku ingin meletakkan barang-barangku ke mobil… aku akan menemui kalian lagi nanti…".

"Kau ke kampus membawa mobil, Hinata?". Tanya Ino dengan antusias.

"E-eh? Un… karena mungkin akan sulit mendapatkan kendaraan di malam hari, jadi aku memutuskan menggunakan mobilku hari ini…". Kata Hinata dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Di jalan kau baik-baik saja kan?". Sakura ikut senang dengan keberanian Hinata. Tapi ia juga sedikit cemas padanya.

"Un… aku selalu mengingat apa yang dikatakan Neji-nii padaku… jadi mungkin sekarang tidak akan apa-apa…".

* * *

It Can't be

"Lihat itu!". Teriak seorang pemuda beralis tebal bermata bulat. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah titik di tengah-tengah kerumunan membuat teman-teman di sekitarnya berpaling untuk melihat. "Itu adalah Shino dan Choji"

Naruto yang penasaran langsung menghampiri Rock Lee ikut melihat arah pandangnya. "Chikuso… apa yang mereka lakukan?". Ia melihat kedua temannya yang tidak pernah punya masalah tiba-tiba bertengkar di tengah-tengah keramaian. Ia tidak bisa diam saja. "Oi Shikamaru… bantu aku melerai mereka… dan Kiba… Oi Kiba… dimana anak itu…. hahhh kuso…".

"mendokusei…". Shikamaru sebenarnya malas ikut campur dengan perkelahian yang terjadi. Tapi mengingat Choji adalah sahabatnya, ia terpaksa harus ikut menanganinya.

Dengan segera Naruto dan Shikamaru yang diikuti Rock Lee berlari ke arah kedua temannya yang sedang berkelahi dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hentikan kalian berdua… kalian bisa mengacaukan festival ini…". Naruto memegangi Shino dari belakang.

"Choji, berhentilah… kau bisa mendapatkan masalah jika ada dosen yang melihatmu…". Shikamaru dan Rock Lee memegangi Choji dari dua sisi. Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya agar tidak berbuat konyol.

"Kuso… di saat seperti ini kemana Kiba pergi?". Geram Naruto frustasi.

* * *

It Can't be

Dua orang pemuda keluar dari dalam mobil sport yang terparkir di tempat parkir Universitas Tokyo.

"Ide gila siapa yang menyelenggarakan festival di awal musim dingin seperti ini?". Keluh salah satu pemuda bermata ungu dan bergigi runcing saat ia merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. "Apakah ini acara tahunan di kampusmu, Sasuke?".

"Nikmati saja selagi kau bisa menikmatinya, Suigetsu". Ia berjalan menuju festival dengan melewati mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi.

"Tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan acara-acara seperti ini… ada apa denganmu hari ini, Sasuke?". Tanya Suigetsu penasaran sambil terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke tetapi tidak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu . 'Cih dia selalu saja mengabaikanku'. "Eh?". Ia berhenti berjalan saat melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa sekarang?". Tanyanya makin penasaran saat ia melihat Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan di sana ia hanya melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang biasa.

Sasuke PoV

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan untuk apa aku kemari sekarang. Mungkin saja aku hanya penasaran dengan acara festival yang diadakan dobe. Aku berjalan santai melewati tempat parkir yang malam ini penuh dengan mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Suigetsu yang berjalan mengikutiku. Tapi tiba-tiba perhatianku teralihkan pada dua orang manusia yang sedang berpelukan. Seorang pria berambut merah dan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang memakai yukata. "Hyuuga".

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?". Tanya Suigetsu penasaran. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat?".

Setelah mereka berpelukan, aku melihat mereka saling melempar senyuman dan pria itu memegang kedua pundak gadis di depannya. Tidak terlihat jelas, tapi aku yakin gadis itu sedang tersipu malu sekarang.

Sasuke PoV end

Entah kenapa melihat gadis Hyuuga itu bersama dengan pria lain membuat darah Sasuke mendidih. Ia masih menatap pria dan gadis itu dengan tajam. Pria berambut merah itu tampak mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan terus tersipu malu. Tidak lama hingga gadis itu membungkuk seperti mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang masih berdiri di tempatnya melihat gadis itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Oi Sasuke…. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?". Suigetsu mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak merasa meninggalkan sesuatu, Suigetsu?". Tanyanya saat melihat pria berambut merah itu pergi.

"Meninggalkan sesuatu?". Suigetsu meraba anggota tubuhnya. "Hahhh Shimatta… aku akan kembali…"

Setelah Suigetsu meninggalkannya, Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata. Entah kenapa ingatannya kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ahhh" Hinata terperanjat kaget saat merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya. "U-uchiha-san?".

"Cih. Jadi sekarang kau menyerah pada dobe dan mencari perhatian pria lain?". Tanya Sasuke sinis. "hampir saja aku tertipu pada kenaifanmu itu, Hyuuga"

"A-apa?". Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti setiap kalimat yang selalu dilontarkan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke melihat penampilan Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Yukata di musim dingin… kau benar-benar ingin mencoba menggoda para pria hmm?". Ejeknya tajam. "Kau menolakku hanya untuk ini? Atau kau takut ketahuan jika ternyata kau memang seorang jalang?"

-plak-

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. "Jaga ucapanmu Uchiha-san… aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksudmu dan apa yang kau bicarakan". Hinata menarik lengannya yang digenggam Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku salah mengira bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik".

"Kau berani menamparku?". Sasuke mendesis tidak suka

"Itu karena kau selalu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan Uchiha-san… dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentangku…".

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan rahangnya mengeras "Kau-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?". Seorang pemuda dengan tanda taring di wajahnya menghampiri mereka. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata?".

"Ki-Kiba-kun?". Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu. "A-aku baik-baik saja…". Ia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Kiba mengeryitkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?"

"E-etto aku dan Uchiha-san tidak sengaja berpapasan, Kiba-kun…". Hinata terkejut sendiri dengan kebohongannya.

"Benarkah?" Kiba menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kita harus kembali ke festival, Hinata…".

"Un" Hinata mengangguk. 'untuk apa aku berbohong?'

Kiba melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. "Kau pasti kedinginan….".

"A-arigato Kiba-kun…".

"Tidak masalah…. Hahh entah kenapa aku ingin memukul wajah Naruto sekarang…".

"E-eh?".

"Lupakan… ayo kita kembali". Kiba menarik Hinata dari tempat itu.

Dalam hati, Hinata bersyukur karena Kiba datang di waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika ia masih bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata dan Kiba dengan tajam. "Kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hyuuga".

"Hahh untung saja kau mengingatkanku Sasuke…". Tidak lama setelah itu, Suigetsu kembali menghampirinya.

"Hn"

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju festival.

"Wahhh meriah sekali festival di kampusmu, Sasuke…". Suigetsu antusias melihatnya. "Ini lebih meriah dari festival musim panas di kota…". Ia melihat ke sekeliling. "Lihatlah gadis-gadis itu… mereka terlihat cantik…".

Tanpa menghiraukan Suigetsu, Sasuke berjalan dan mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari seseorang. Ia menyeringai saat menemukan gadis itu kembali.

"Oi Sasuke… Aku butuh ke toilet sekarang…". Kata Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

"Pergilah".

Hinata PoV

Semakin malam udara semakin dingin. Seharusnya aku tetap memakai jaket yang Kiba-kun pinjamkan padaku. "Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan dimana?". Gumamku pelan sambil melihat ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri. Aku berdiri di samping stand makanan dari fakultas Ino-chan.

"Jadi dalam satu malam kau berhasil dengan dua pria, Hyuuga?".

Suara ini lagi. Aku tidak butuh menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Kau tadi berani menamparku dan sekarang kau berani mengabaikanku?".

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan mencoba menyibukkan diri. "A-ano… bolehkah aku membantumu menyebarkan brosur-brosur itu?" Tanyaku pada seseorang yang membawa banyak brosur di tangannya.

"Eh? Baiklah… ini".

Aku dengan cepat mengambil brosur-brosur itu dan berjalan menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan ia menatapku tajam sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menuju ke kerumunan orang dan membagikan brosur-brosur di tanganku.

Hinata PoV end

"Oi teme". Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn". Ia tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan sahabat bodohnya.

"Ha ha Jujur saja aku terkejut melihatmu di sini…. Dan… aku sudah dengar tentang ibumu…".

"Hn. Dan aku datang hanya penasaran, festival seperti apa yang diadakan panitia sebodoh dirimu". Kata Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata.

"Kau kejam sekali dattebayo~". Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi dalam hati ia senang melihat sahabatnya datang. "hmmm Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya… sebenarnya ada seseorang yang kusukai…"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali dobe…"

"Apa? Hahhh kau ini teme… kali ini berbeda… gadis yang kumaksud bukan Sakura-chan…".

Sasuke mengeryitkan kening. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Naruto bisa menyukai gadis lain selain Sakura.

"Aku tahu dia tidak seperti Sakura-chan…". Naruto memijat tengkuknya. "Bahkan ia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Sakura-chan…". Ia memandang lurus ke depan dan tersenyum. "Tapi aku menyukainya dan nyaman berada di dekatnya…"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan ia tahu siapa gadis yang Naruto maksud.

"Aku menyukai Hina-chan…".

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"He he". Naruto hanya tertawa dengan pengakuannya. "Oi kau yang di sana kembali ke tugasmu…". Teriaknya pada salah seorang pemuda penjaga stand makanan yang mencoba menggoda gadis-gadis. "Aku pergi dulu Sasuke…".

Setelah pengakuan dari sahabatnya membuat Sasuke menatap Hinata lebih tajam. Rahangnya kembali mengeras. Ia merasa harga dirinya kembali terluka. 'Gadis itu berhasil membuat dobe menyukainya'. Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata hingga ia melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan berdesak-desakkan dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Dasar bodoh". Sasuke hampir saja berlari ke arahnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat ada orang lain yang membantu gadis itu. "Dobe".

"Oi Sasuke?". Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan dengan suara Suigetsu yang memanggilnya.

"Hn".

"Apa kau mematikan ponselmu?".

"Tidak"

"Orang itu tadi menghubungiku… dia bilang sudah mengirim email padamu…"

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca email yang masuk. "Apakah dia memberitahumu isi emailnya?".

"Ya, dia memberitahuku".

"Kalau begitu hubungi juugo segera".

"Baiklah… tapi kita tidak bisa membahasnya di sini… kita harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi… tadi aku melihat gudang di sana"

"Hn".

Sebelum pergi Sasuke melihat ke arah gadis itu lagi dan ia membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat gadis Hyuuga dan sahabat bodohnya berciuman di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

-TBC-

Astaga… tolong maafkan author yang lupa publish chapter ini. :(

Sedikit pemberitahuan :

Mungkin author untuk sementara waktu nggak bisa nglanjutin fanfic ini, lebih tepatnya beberapa hari sebelum natal dan setelah tahun baru. Author bakal sibuk banget dan mungkin nggak ada waktu buat nulis fanfic. Mohon dimengerti karena author sebenernya juga susah membagi waktu antara pekerjaan kantor, pekerjaan rumah dan yang lainnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin author bakalan nglanjutin fanfic ini sampai end.


	9. Chapter08

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata PoV

" _Saat puncak acara nanti…bisakah kau pergi ke atap gedung fakultas kita?_ _A_ _da_ _sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan dan kuberikan padamu …"_

Sekarang wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah. Sebentar lagi mungkin puncak acara akan dimulai dan kembang api akan dinyalakan. Aku akan menunggunya di sini. Aku penasaran apa yang ingin Naruto-kun katakan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu…". Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan. "kami-sama… aku melupakan Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan… bagaimana jika mereka mencariku?". Gumamku pelan sambil menepuk keningku sendiri. "aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil… mungkin aku harus mencari mereka dulu setelah itu kembali ke sini". Aku berencana keluar dan menuruni anak tangga. Tetapi aku langsung mengurungkan niatku saat mendengar suara yang kukenal. Aku kembali ke atap dan bersembunyi. "Hinata no baka…". Aku lupa menutup pintunya.

Hinata PoV end

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku membawa vodka di tengah-tengah acara kampus seperti ini Sasuke?".

"Aku bosan".

"Jika kau bosan… kau bisa pulang sekarang…".

"Ck. Keluarkan saja, Suigetsu".

Pemuda bermata ungu dan bergigi runcing itupun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan pesanan teman baiknya. Ah, bukan teman. Selama ini hubungan mereka hanya bagaikan atasan dan bawahan saja. "Ini".

Sasuke langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Suigetsu dan menenggaknya.

"Berhati-hatilah… itu vodka Bulgaria yang kubeli dari pasar gelap dengan kandungan alkohol 75%... Kau bisa kehilangan kesadaranmu jika meminumnya berlebihan…". Kata Suigetsu memperingatkan tanpa dipedulikan oleh Sasuke yang masih tetap menenggak minumannya. "Haahhh aku mau membeli makanan dulu di bawah…"

"Kau belum mendapatkan balasan dari Juugo?". Tanya Sasuke menghentikan langkah Suigetsu yang ingin keluar.

"Si bodoh itu terlalu fokus mementingkan hewan peliharaannya…". Suigetsu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Juugo. "Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya… kau sudah mendapatkan barangnya?"

'…..'

"Baiklah"

'…..'

"hmm". Suigetsu menutup ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?". Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat Suigetsu.

"Dia hanya mendapatkan Kok*in, Nitr*zep*m, her*in dan eks*asi… mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan dua barang lainnya dalam waktu dekat".

"Hn".

"Apakah aku harus mengirim ke alamat yang sama?"

"Hn dan katakan bahwa 2 barang lainnya akan datang tidak lama lagi".

"Baiklah… aku boleh pergi sekarang?".

"Hn"

"Aku akan segera kembali". Suigetsu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya.

Seperginya pemuda bermata ungu itu, Sasuke menikmati sejuknya angin malam dengan melihat kerumunan orang menikmati festival di bawahnya dan ia menikmati minumannya sendiri.

-Kreetttt-

Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan pelan yang membuatnya langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Dan di sanalah ia melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian tradisional jepang berusaha membuka pintu sepelan mungkin untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

'Jadi dari tadi dia di sini?'. "Hyuuga". Panggilnya pada gadis itu.

Hinata terperanjat kaget saat usahanya untuk diam-diam keluar dan membuka pintu diketahui oleh Sasuke. Ia membalikkan badan dengan cepat. "E-etto… Go-gomenasai Uchiha-san… a-aku tidak mendengar apapun…". Katanya dengan gelagapan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi.

"Itu berarti kau mendengarnya, Hyuuga".

"Ti-tidak aku… aku tidak mendengar apapun". Hinata menyangkalnya."Su-sumimasen". Kata gadis itu cepat dan keluar dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat sulit baginya untuk berjalan, apalagi harus berlari. Tapi entah kenapa nalurinya mengatakan padanya untuk segera mungkin pergi dari tempat itu. Ia menuruni beberapa anak tangga. "Aaahh". Jeritnya kesakitan saat lengannya ditarik paksa dan tubuhnya di dorong ke dinding. "U-Uchiha-san… I-ittai…". Ia meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke menggenggam lengannya terlalu erat.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja, Hyuuga?". Geramnya penuh penekanan. "Ikut aku"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Hinata terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman kuat Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar meremehkanku". Sasuke menariknya dan menyeretnya bersamanya kembali ke atap dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya. Ia mendorong gadis itu hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di dekat pintu.

"A-apa maksudmu?". Ia menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang punggungnya dan tembus ke dadanya. Sasuke mendorongnya terlalu kuat.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?". Katanya marah dan meraih leher Hinata untuk memaksanya menatapnya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat gadis di depannya ketakutan. "Apa kau akan terus berpura-pura?" Tanyanya kesal. Sekarang jelas baginya, dia tidak berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Tentu saja, wajah polosnya hanyalah fasad sederhana untuk mengelabuhi orang bodoh seperti dobe.

"Na-nani?" Tanyanya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Ia mencoba mendorongnya. Nafas pemuda itu membelai wajahnya. 'bau alkohol'

Sasuke membelai wajah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya saat tangannya yang lain terus mencengkram lehernya dan lebih dari sekedar belaian, seperti ada ancaman lain di balik itu semua.

"Aku sama sekali tidak seperti dobe, Hyuuga,". Kata Sasuke menyeringai dan mempererat cengkraman pada leher Hinata. "Jika ada yang meremehkanku…Maka mereka harus membayarnya,".

"Go-gomenasai,". Ia terus meminta maaf saat merasakan tangan Uchiha mulai mencekik lehernya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir meminta maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?". Bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata

"I-ittai". Hinata sudah mulai kesakitan. "na-napas…aku… tidak bisa… bernapas…". Katanya mencoba terus melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lehernya dan memukul dada bidang pemuda itu untuk menyadarkannya.

"Argh". Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut kesakitan. Tentu saja itu karena pengaruh minuman yang ia tenggak beberapa saat lalu dan membuatnya begitu saja melepaskan Hinata. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah.

"Hahh hah hah". Hinata mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin dan memegang lehernya yang terasa sakit. Saat ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke fokus dengan kepalanya sendiri, ia mencoba melarikan diri.

"Tidak secepat itu, Hyuuga," Sasuke menghentikannya saat Hinata mencapai knop pintu dan membukanya. Ia menarik pinggang Hinata, lalu mengangkatnya dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kurang dari dua detik sejak dia mengangkatnya, sampai sakit kepala menyerangnya lagi dan membuatnya menjatuhkan Hinata ke lantai semen dan dengan cepat mengurungnya dengan tubuhnya saat ia melihat Hinata mencoba bangkit.

"Le-lepaskan aku… kumohon biarkan aku pergi…". Hinata terus meronta dan memukul dada bidang Sasuke ."A-aku janji… aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun…" Katanya terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Dan kehilangan ini?" Ejek Sasuke saat dia mengamati tubuh Hinata yang terjebak di bawahnya. Ia menarik obi di pinggang Hinata dengan paksa.

"Apakah Dobe pernah memberitahumu, bagaimana indahnya tubuhmu?".

"He-hentikan". Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Jika dia tidak begitu bodoh, tentu saja". Sasuke menyeringai dan saat dia merasa perjuangan melepaskan diri dari gadis di bawahnya semakin kuat, ia meraih kedua tangannya yang terus memukulnya dan meletakkannya ke atas kepala.

"O-onegai…Hiks le-lepaskan aku Uchiha-san… Onegai…" Tangisnya pecah saat ia merasakan Sasuke mencium dan menggigit lehernya.

Dengan kekuatan yang Sasuke miliki, ia menggenggam kedua tangan putih Hinata dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain turun memijat salah satu payudaranya yang masih tertutup kain.

"Tolooong…" Hinata berteriak dan melengkungkan punggungnya mencoba bangun.

"Hmm… ini bukan waktunya berteriak.". Suara serak Sasuke berbisik dengan penuh ancaman di telinganya membuatnya lebih ketakutan.

Mata hitam Uchiha yang pekat melihat wajah pucat Hinata yang basah kuyup dengan air mata, sedangkan bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup karena terisak membuatnya ingin sekali melumatnya.

Hinata tersentak lagi saat Sasuke dengan cepat menyikap yukata dan bra yang ia pakai. "Dame".

"Ini bisa saja berbeda, Hyuuga". Katanya tanpa melihat Hinata. Tatapannya fokus ke payudaranya, sementara tangannya tanpa henti membelai benda kenyal itu. Ereksinya tidak lagi bisa ia tahan, hingga itu terasa menyakitkan baginya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia mulai membuka kemeja hitamnya.

"tidak tidak… Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku Uchiha-san…". Hinata gemetar dan semakin ketakutan saat ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu membuat Hinata kembali mempunyai harapan. Sasuke melotot tidak suka pada orang yang tiba-tiba merusak kesenangannya. Suigetsu membeku melihat temannya yang tanpa kemeja dan berada di antara kedua kaki wanita muda yang setengah telanjang. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?". Suaranya hampir tidak keluar karena ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"TOLONG… KUMOHON TOLONG AKU…" Meskipun kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya, Hinata tetap mencoba berteriak meminta bantuan pada orang yang baru saja masuk. Ia menatapnya dengan penuh harap agar orang itu mau menolongnya.

"Keluar, Seigetsu". Suara Sasuke yang mendesis penuh ancaman membuat Suigetsu mengangguk dengan tatapan horror, setelah itu ia keluar dan menutup pintu sekali lagi.

Hinata menatap tidak percaya ke arah pintu yang tertutup. 'nande?'

Sasuke memasukkan salah satu payudara Hinata ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kasar.

Suigetsu menuruni anak tangga dan bersandar di dinding, memastikan tidak ada orang yang memasuki tempat itu.

"Agh" meskipun sakit, Sasuke menyeringai tidak sabar dengan membuka ikat pinggang, kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya sampai akhirnya memperlihatkan ketebalan penisnya yang panjang dan keras.

Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya. Air matanya mengalir ke telinganya dan lenyap di helaian rambutnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyelinap ke selangkangan Hinata dan menurunkan celana dalamnya.

"Tidak tidak… onegai… Ahh". Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya dan membuat Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman dan sekali lagi memberontak. Penolakan Hinata sangat jelas. Kesal dan frustasi, ia menangkup wajah Hinata dan menciumnya kasar. Ia melepaskan tangan Hinata dan berganti memeluk tubuhnya erat untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"hphmm". Hinata berulang kali berontak dan ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi percuma saja jika ia berusaha keras melakukannya. Ia sudah dilumpuhkan dengan tubuh kekar Sasuke yang memeluknya erat.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat kehabisan napas. Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan berbisik ke telinganya dengan suara yang berat. "Inilah yang terjadi jika kau berani meremehkan Uchiha Sasuke…". Setelah itu tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, ia mencoba memasukkan kepala kejantanannya ke dalam liang kewanitaan Hinata. "Arghh,". Erangnya serak. Ia hampir saja menjerit saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan kuku menancap di punggungnya yang lebar. "Kau… terlalu sempit, Hyuuga". Rasa sakit yang terasa hebat membakarnya dari dalam. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mendengar gadis di bawahnya terkesiap kesakitan. 'Kuso… bahkan tubuhnya menolakku'. Ia mencoba menguburkan kejantanannya sekali lagi ke dalam. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasakan kesulitan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam vagina wanita. Penyatuan mereka terasa menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua karena kewanitaan Hinata tidak mengeluarkan pelumas alaminya untuk mempermudah Sasuke memasukinya. Bulir keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

Sakit. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Tidak lama setelah bertahan dengan gesekan yang menyakitkan, tubuhnya secara alami mengeluarkan pelumas untuk melumasi penyatuan tubuh mereka. Dan itu adalah kesempatan bagus bagi Sasuke. Dengan satu dorongan, ia berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Ahh". Hinata kesakitan seperti merasakan peluru menembus kulitnya.

"Tubuhmu sangat nikmat, Hyuuga,". Sahut Sasuke, darahnya mendidih. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin mempercayainya dan tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia hanya berharap mimpi buruknya segera berakhir. Tidak, ia berharap bisa mati saja.

"Na-Naruto…". Bisik gadis itu lemah. Ia ingin pemuda itu datang menolongnya. Satu air matanya yang hangat mengalir lagi ke wajahnya.

Mendengar gadis di bawahnya masih menyebut nama sahabat bodohnya membuat amarahnya naik. Ia ingin mendengar namanya yang disebut, bukan nama orang lain. Bagian paling gelap dari jiwanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia mempercepat gerakannya dan tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang merasa kesakitan. Ia telah memaksanya. Meskipun tamparan yang ia dapatkan darinya membuat kemarahannya meledak dan menjadi pemicu, tapi itu bukanlah alasan yang utama. Ia telah melihat kekaguman dari gadis ini untuk sahabat bodohnya. Untuk orang yang selalu percaya pada kebaikan dan ketulusan. Dan itu sudah jelas bukanlah dirinya. Ia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sahabat bodohnya. Kebanggaannya yang terluka dan sifat egois memaksanya untuk bertindak. Ia sangat puas melihat gadis itu ketakutan. Ia menikmatinya dan sangat menikmatinya. Ia menikmati setiap pemberontakan yang dilakukan gadis itu saat ia melucutinya. Ia sangat menikmatinya seperti ia tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

"Hinata…". Sasuke menyebut namanya dan dengan egois menolak untuk berhenti. Penolakan dari gadis itu melampaui kemampuan rasionalnya. Egonya yang terluka lebih kuat dari yang lainnya. Dengan terengah-engah, ia menundukkan wajahnya, bergerak lebih cepat dan mendorongnya lebih dalam.

"Tidak lagi… onegai…." Hinata hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasuke mulai bergerak lagi dengan kebutuhan yang lebih besar. Ia terengah-engah dan dengan satu hentakan terakhir yang terasa menyakitkan seperti pertama kalinya.

Sasuke dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengerang. Seutas air mani keputihan keluar. Ia menatap Hinata sebentar dan menudukkan kepalanya untuk menciumnya kembali. Tapi Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Di saat terakhirpun Hinata masih menolaknya.

* * *

It Can't be

"Oi Ino… tidak bisakah kau menemani Sakura-chan? Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang…". Naruto memapah Sakura masuk ke dalam poliklinik. "Dia sudah memuntahkan hampir seisi perutnya… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan berapa banyak dia minum?".

"Itu karena Sakura tertantang dengan salah satu mahasiswi dari fakultas teknik….Siapa yang bisa minum sake terbanyak, dialah yang berhak mendapatkan Sasuke… dan dengan bodohnya dia minum hampir satu baskom…". Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil mencari obat pereda mabuk. "Aku tidak bisa menemaninya Naruto… ada hal penting juga yang harus kulakukan… aku harus segera menutup stand makanan fakultasku, karena beberapa orang yang menjaga stand sebelumnya ada acara lain di luar kampus… setelah itu aku juga harus pergi ke suatu tempat". Ino menyerahkan obat pereda mabuk itu pada Naruto. "Kau minumkan ini padanya…"

"Haahhh baiklah kalau begitu…"

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata menata branya dan menaikkan celana dalamnya. Sebelum berdiri, ia memperbaiki yukata yang ia pakai seadanya. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak berhenti memperhatikannya. Begitu ia bangkit dan berusaha keras untuk berdiri, satu lagi air mata lolos dari matanya.

"Hinata…" Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara serak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya, tapi Hinata menolaknya. Ia melihat gadis itu terus berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu tanpa berpaling untuk melihatnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Begitu Hinata menutup pintu, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jika bukan karena semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Matanya bertemu dengan tatapan terkejut seseorang yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Orang itu tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantunya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga melewati orang itu. Ia keluar dari gedung fakultasnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan tanpa sadar ia berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Penampilannya yang berantakan dengan jalannya yang tertatih membuat beberapa orang menatapnya curiga. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, hingga dari kejauhan ia melihat mobilnya terparkir. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dengan rasa sakitnya, dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, secepat mungkin harus meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

It Can't be

"Ino!". Teriak Naruto pada sepasang pemuda yang akan pergi meninggalkan kampus. "Apa kalian tahu kemana Hina-chan pergi?".

"Tidak… Bukankah kau bilang akan menemuinya di atap saat puncak acara, Naruto?" Tanya Ino yang berjalan di samping Shikamaru saat Naruto berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ya, aku memang memintanya ke atap… tapi saat aku ke sana, tidak ada siapapun di sana… mungkin… mungkin karena aku terlambat…."

"Jadi setelah memberikan obat pereda mabuk pada Sakura, kau tidak langsung menemuinya?". Ino tidak bisa percaya itu.

"Sakura-chan terlalu mabuk… aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri…".

"Ah… Souka…". Ino menebak alasan kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba pergi.

"Maksudmu?". Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Ino.

"Apakah kau sudah bertanya pada Kiba atau Shino?". Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya, tapi mereka juga tidak melihat kemana Hinata pergi… Aku takut jika-". Ia tampak terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa wajah Sasuke terlintas di kepalanya.

Ino dan Shikamaru saling menatap satu sama lain melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam. "Mungkin saja ia sudah pulang ke apartemennya… Lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut malam baginya…". Kata Ino menenangkan. Padahal di dalam hatinya, ia juga khawatir pada Hinata.

"Ya… kau benar…sebaiknya sekarang aku mengantar Sakura-chan pulang… Dia masih terlihat sangat mabuk…".

"Kami juga akan pergi,". Kata Nara sambil menggandeng tangan Ino.

* * *

It Can't be

Keesokan harinya kuliah berlangsung seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan pemuda bermata onyx Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berada di kampus untuk memulai kuliah paginya. Dia terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mengemudi dalam mobil yang ia parkirkan di tempat parkir universitas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat parkir itu dan melihat banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berlalu lalang. Mata hitamnya ia pejamkan sesaat. "Kuso…". Ia hanya bisa mengumpat dan keluar dari mobil dengan ransel di bahunya, lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk terlihat keren. Ia hanya mencoba menyembunyikan kantung matanya karena semalaman ia tidak tidur . Mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam membuatnya merasa seperti orang brengsek. Ya, ia akui jika ia brengsek, tapi tidak pernah ia merasa sebrengsek itu sebelumnya.

Ia berjalan memasuki gedung besar fakultasnya. "Hyuuga Hinata". Nama gadis itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Dengan mengingat nama gadis itu membuatnya mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah memperkosanya. Ia terus berjalan dan berusaha menghentikan pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan para gadis yang menatapnya dengan rasa kagum di sepanjang lorong kampus. Dan akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas dimana ia harus mengikuti kuliah paginya. "Teme~". Jeritan energik sahabat pirangnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik untuk menoleh melihatnya.

"Hn". Jawabnya ambigu saat sahabat pirangnya sudah di dekatnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak peduli saat sahabatnya itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan bercerita tentang masalah yang ia alami saat di jalan.

"Jadi?" .

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak memperhatikan. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang tepat di samping sahabatnya yang sengaja duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang sementara tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas meja dan tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitam yang dipakainya.

Naruto memutar matanya kesal. "Hahh... lupakan". Naruto meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja. "Omong-omong,, apakah kau melihat Hina-chan? Kau tahu... maksudku apakah tadi malam kau melihat dia pergi atau jam berapa dia pergi?". Tanya Naruto dengan cepat.

Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi sahabatnya dan ia melihat keingintahuan yang besar di wajah sahabatnya itu. "Memangnya ada apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Naruto menghela napas dan menggaruk hidungnya terlihat sedikit malu. "Kami hampir berciuman semalam...".

"Hampir?". Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Haha".

Flashback

Naruto PoV

"Hina-chan…". Teriakku saat berhasil meraih pingganggnya

"Na-Naruto-kun?".

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Hina-chan?". Aku masih terkejut melihat Hinata hampir terjatuh. "Apakah kau ingin duduk sebentar?".

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Go-gomene Naruto-kun…".

"Hehe tidak masalah". Aku menarik pinggangnya untuk membantunya berjalan.

"A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri Naruto-kun". Katanya sambil menarik diri.

"Sudah kubilang tidak masalah kan? He he". Aku kembali menarik pingganggnya saat Hinata melepaskan diri.

"Hinata?". Aku berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuh Hinata untuk menatapku. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu…". Aku berbicara sangat dekat agar bisa didengar, karena suaraku kalah dengan alunan musik festival dan suara kerumunan orang di sekitar kami.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku membelai bibir gadis itu dengan ibu jariku dan menghentikannya dari kebiasaannya menggigit bibir. Hinata tampak sangat imut dan terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan membuatnya sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. Aku melihat bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan aku memberanikan diri untuk menciumnya. Tapi, sebelum aku berhasil menciumnya, perhatianku teralihkan pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan sempoyongan dan terlihat frustasi. 'Sakura-chan?'. "Hina-chan?". Panggilku pada gadis di hadapanku membuatnya membuka kembali kedua matanya. Aku membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. "Saat puncak acara nanti…bisakah kau pergi ke atap gedung fakultas kita? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan dan kuberikan padamu …". Aku berbisik di telinganya. "Gomen… aku harus pergi sekarang… Kau istirahatlah…". Hinata mengangguk. Aku menggenggam tangannya sejenak sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto PoV end

Flashback End

"Mungkin kau akan mengejekku... tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli". Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum bodoh dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke tengkuknya. "Tadi malam aku hampir memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku dattebayo~".

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke spontan dan tidak percaya. "Lalu?". Tanyanya lagi mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul "Aku yakin dia akan mengatakan ya jika saja aku berhasil mengatakannya... Tapi... yah begitulah… sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku harus pergi menghampiri Sakura-chan…". Ia terdiam sesaat. "Jika aku tidak pergi menghampiri Sakura-chan mungkin saja hari ini aku dan Hina-chan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih..."

'Itu tidak akan terjadi dobe...'. Pikir Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman seperti tadi malam saat ia melihat Hyuuga dan sahabat bodohnya bersama. "Apakah kau sudah menghubunginya?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Apa? Ah tentu saja...". Kata Naruto pelan. "Tadi malam aku terus menghubunginya... Tapi Hina-chan sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya...".

"Souka..." Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening. 'Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikannya?'

"Tapi... Ada yang aneh". Naruto beberapa kali menoleh kesana kemari mencari seseorang "Hina-chan belum terlihat... Kelas akan mulai sebentar lagi... Tidak biasanya dia terlambat...". Katanya membuat Sasuke ikut mengedarkan pandangannya melihat seisi kelas mencari sosok Hyuuga yang biasanya sudah duduk manis di dalam kelas sebelum kelas penuh dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berebut tempat duduk.

Profesor masuk ke dalam kelas membuat seluruh penghuni di dalamnya segera menempati tempat duduknya dengan tertib. Sasuke melihat pintu kelas dan tidak ada lagi yang melewatinya setelah profesor sudah berada di dalam.

"Apakah Hina-chan sakit?". Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

-Deg-

"Entahlah dobe". Jawab Sasuke pelan. Ia merasa seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk jantungnya.

-TBC-

Haahhh udah nggak kehitung berapa kali author revisi chapter ini. tapi ini masih lebih baik dari versi pertama yang author buat. Ehemmm kalau kalian pernah baca fanfic hard hentai, yaa kira2 seperti itulah yang versi pertama dari fanfic ini. hehe gomen


	10. Chapter09

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

"Apa?" Suara keras Naruto terdengar di penjuru kafetaria membuat semua orang menatapnya. "Hina-chan sungguh tidak datang hari ini?". Tanyanya memastikan saat Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hinata yang pasti tidak akan datang ke kampus. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang melewatkan jam kuliahnya. Jika jam pertama ia tidak hadir berarti jam ke dua dan seterusnya dia tidak akan datang. Semuanya juga tahu jika fisik gadis itu memang paling lemah diantara mereka semua. Jadi mereka berasumsi Hinata yang tidak masuk kuliah pasti sedang tidak enak badan. Apalagi 3 hari kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan dan menguras tenaga. Mereka semua membantu Naruto dan panitia lainnya mempersiapkan festival bersama.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau khawatir tidak bisa makan ramen ganda hari ini?". Tanya Kiba bercanda.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Kiba". Kata Naruto tersinggung sementara teman-temannya yang lain tertawa.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto yang membawa ramen panasnya dan Sasuke dengan minuman sodanya.

"Ngomong-omong Sasuke-kun... Sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu... bukankah kau beberapa saat berada di dekat Hinata tadi malam?". Tanya Ino yang baru datang bersama Sakura dan membawa nampan berisi makanan di tangan mereka lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru. Ia mendengar percakapan teman-teman prianya yang membahas tentang sahabatnya yang hari ini sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Benarkah? Teme~ kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?". Naruto menatap Sasuke curiga.

"Kami sama sekali tidak bicara". Kata Sasuke datar. Ia mengepalkan salah satu tangannya. Membicarakan tentang gadis Hyuuga itu membuatnya sangat terganggu.

Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke mengerutkan kening seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Ah, aku tahu...". Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku akan menghubunginya lagi… mungkin saja sekarang Hina-chan akan mengangkatnya…".

Pandangan semua orang yang duduk satu meja tertuju pada Naruto. Tetapi tidak dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia melihat tatapan penuh perhatian dan ingin tahu dari Sasuke saat Naruto berdiri dengan ponsel di telinganya mencoba menghubungi Hinata. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal mengetahui pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tertarik pada gadis lain.

Ino meremas tangannya gugup. "Tidak biasanya Hinata pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun..." Ia sungguh khawatir. "Bahkan dia juga tidak mengangkat teleponku...". Sejak semalam ia juga berkali-kali menghubungi Hinata. Tapi sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. "Bagaimana?". Tanyanya saat melihat Naruto menurunkan ponselnya.

"Dia... tidak mengangkatnya". Kata Naruto kecewa membuat teman-temannya tambah khawatir.

Sakura berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan nampan yang masih berisi makanannya di atas meja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sakura-chan... Kau mau kemana?". Tanya Naruto tetapi sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura yang terus berjalan keluar kafetaria.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Shikamaru malas saat ia melihat Sakura tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang dalam masanya hi hi". Ino terkikik geli, lalu mengikuti sahabatnya keluar dan membiarkan ke empat pria itu duduk di meja panjang kafetaria yang penuh sesak.

"Aku pergi". Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah keluar.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana teme~? Apa kau tidak makan?". Teriak Naruto.

"Aku juga pergi". Kata Kiba yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa? Kenapa mereka semua?". Naruto bingung melihat sikap teman-temannya. "Eh Shikamaru? Apa kau juga akan pergi sekarang?".

"Tentu saja… Aku sudah selesai makan". Shikamaru berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Oh ya Naruto… ada pesan dari Guy sensei… nanti sore semua panitia harus berkumpul untuk membereskan sisa-sisa festival semalam…". Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk sendirian dengan remen instannya.

"Haahhh…"

* * *

It Can't be

Sinar mentari siang menembus tirai jendela besar kamar apartemen Hinata. Kamar gadis itu terlihat bersih dan rapi, akan tetapi tidak dengan penghuninya. Penampilannya sangat berantakan dengan make up luntur menghiasi wajahnya, rambut berantakan dan juga ia masih memakai pakaian sama seperti yang ia pakai saat festival di kampusnya. Ia masih terbaring menelungkup dengan satu sisi kepalanya ia benamkan di atas bantal. Jika dilihat dari dekat, maka akan sangat jelas terlihat mata Hinata yang terpejam tampak sembab dan agak bengkak membuktikan bahwa gadis itu sudah menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

Dering ponsel membuatnya perlahan membuka mata. Ia bergerak untuk menggapai ponselnya yang berdering, dan celakanya tubuhnya merasakan sakit dan nyeri luar biasa saat ia mencoba bergerak terutama bagian payudara, perut dan area pribadinya yang lain. "Na-Naruto-kun...". Suaranya lirih saat ia mencoba menyebutkan nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia membeku dan tidak tahu harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam membuatnya kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal tanpa mengangkat teleponnya dan pada saat bersamaan ponselnya berhenti berdering. Ia tahu jika ponselnya selalu berdering sejak semalam. Tapi ia enggan untuk menjawabnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dengan langkah tertatih menahan sakit, ia pergi menuju lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan piyama dan handuk, lalu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia perlahan melepaskan pakaiannya dan membasahi dirinya di bawah guyuran air dingin. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mencoba menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan sikat mandi hingga kulitnya memerah. Ia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya kesakitan, tapi yang ia tahu adalah ia harus membersihkan dirinya yang ia anggap sangat kotor. Air matanya terus mengalir karena ingatannya semalam terus muncul di kepalanya.

-Brugghh-

Masih di bawah guyuran air dingin, ia tiba-tiba terjatuh di lantai. "Hiks… A-apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?".

* * *

It Can't be

"Jidat..." Teriak Ino bergegas mengikuti Sakura melewati tempat parkir kampus setelah mereka selesai dengan kelas mereka.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura terus berjalan cepat dengan ransel di bahunya tanpa berpaling melihat sahabatnya.

Ino berlari dan meraih lengan Sakura. "Ayo... Aku akan mengantarmu pulang...". Katanya dengan nada sedikit marah sambil menarik sahabatnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya diam dan melihat pemandangan kota melalui jendela mobil.

"Apakah kau akan diam saja seperti itu?" Tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Memang apa yang harus kukatakan?".

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu lagi?" Ino mulai kesal. "Itu tidak mengejutkan". Lanjutnya. "Para gadis selalu berada di sekitar Sasuke dan terus menggodanya.".

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dengan gadis manapun...kecuali... tentu saja...".

"Ah, ayolah Sakura... Kau tidak akan cemburu lagi pada Hinata kan?".

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang menyetir. "Mereka datang ke pesta sepupumu bersama, Ino... dan kau tadi juga bilang kalau semalam kau melihat mereka bersama saat kita tidak ada... dan ajaibnya mereka menghilang begitu saja secara bersamaan...".

"Berhentilah berprasangka buruk..."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Hinata menyukai Naruto".

"Kalau begitu kenapa semalam dia menghilang tanpa Naruto tahu?".

"Mana kutahu... mungkin saja ada urusan mendesak yang membuatnya harus pergi tanpa kita semua tahu.".

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu jika dia saja tidak mengangkat teleponku..."

"Lihatkan? Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya...".

"Dan itu tidak membuktikan jika Hinata dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan...".

"Jika tidak, kenapa mereka menghilang secara bersamaan Ino? Kau sendiri juga tidak memberitahuku kalau Sasuke-kun datang ke festival"

"Hanya karena mereka tiba-tiba menghilang saat festival bukan berarti mereka pergi secara bersamaan... Dan mungkin saja kan, Hinata pergi sebelum Sasuke atau setelah Sasuke... aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau sendiri sibuk dengan tantangan minum sake…"

"Lalu kemana Sasuke-kun pergi?"

"Apakah aku harus tahu kemanapun Sasukemu itu pergi?". Ino benar-benar kesal. Ia tidak bisa percaya terhadap banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura padanya dan juga kecemburuan Sakura pada Hinata yang belum tentu benar. "Kau tidak ingin tahu keadaan Hinata?"

"Tidak"

"Ck… Terserah kau saja… Aku berencana akan mengunjunginya setelah mengantarmu pulang jika saja Dei nii tidak memintaku pergi bersamanya mencari perlengkapan untuk galerinya".

* * *

It Can't be

Pada malam harinya, rasa sakit dan frustasi yang Hinata rasakan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Seharian ia tidak makan dan malam harinya ia hanya bisa meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan keadaan gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi sinar rembulan yang menembus tirai tipis jendela kamarnya.

Ia membayangkan jika ayahnya tahu, ia pasti akan lebih kecewa dari sebelumnya. Hyuuga terkenal dengan kehormatannya. Ia tidak berhasil menjaga kehormatannya sendiri dan bahkan kehormatan klan Hyuuga. Keluarganya akan dipermalukan di muka umum. Para tetua dan anggota klan Hyuuga yang tamak akan mendapatkan alasan logis untuk melengserkan kepemimpinan ayahnya. Orang-orang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Ia tidak tahu, apakah setelah apa yang terjadi, ia bisa keluar dengan kepala tegak dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit.

"Neji-nii". Ia khawatir kakaknya akan ikut terseret dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ayahnya sudah memberikan tanggungg jawab besar pada sepupunya untuk selalu menjaga dan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Jika ayahnya dan pamannya tahu, mereka juga akan menghukum sepupunya karena tidak melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya dengan benar. Ia tidak ingin hanya karenanya, kakaknya terkena imbasnya.

"Naruto-kun…". Senyuman hangat pemuda itu terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Naruto tahu apa yang dilakukan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri melakukan perbuatan keji padanya. Ia takut merusak persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lama diantara mereka. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Naruto akan percaya padanya jika ia memberitahunya yang sebenarnya. Naruto pasti akan lebih percaya pada sahabatnya daripada dirinya, karena ia merasa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk pemuda itu.

"Sakura-chan…". Ia sangat takut jika Sakura akan merasa terpukul jika mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia bahkan memikirkan apakah persahabatan mereka akan berakhir.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku hamil?". Ia amat takut dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ia sangat ingat, Sasuke tidak menggunakan pengaman saat memperkosanya. Ia bahkan jelas-jelas merasakan sperma pemuda itu memenuhi rahimnya.

-ting tong-

Hinata tersentak kaget dengan suara bel pintu apartemennya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga mendapat kunjungan malam ini. Dengan gontai ia turun dari ranjang dan dengan langkah tertatih menahan sakit ia keluar dari kamar menuju pintu apartemennya.

Ia melihat siapa yang datang melalui monitornya. "Ku-kurenai sensei?". Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan kedatangan mentornya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, memperbaiki pakaian dan rambut seadanya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hinata,". Panggil wanita itu saat pintu apartemen terbuka. Senyum hangatnya lenyap saat ia melihat anak didiknya dari kecil itu terlihat kelelahan dengan wajah yang amat pucat.

"Se-sensei...". Hinata mencoba tersenyum. "Silakan masuk sensei…"

Kurenai masuk mengikuti langkah Hinata. Ia melihat apartemen anak didiknya yang gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi sinar bulan menembus tirai jendelanya. 'Ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata'. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri ia menyalakan lampu ruangan itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyaksikan dengan jelas wajah Hinata. Wajah yang sangat pucat, mata sembab, bekas air mata di pipinya, rambut yang kusut seperti tidak pernah di sisir.

"Si-silakan duduk sensei…"

"Hinata?". Panggilnya menghentikan Hinata yang akan melangkah menuju dapur. Ia mendekatinya dan berdiri di depannya. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?". Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi dan pipi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng. "A-aku baik-baik saja sensei…".

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat pucat Hinata…". Kurenai menarik Hinata dan mendudukkannya ke sofa lalu meletakkan tas tangannya di samping Hinata. "Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dan minuman hangat… sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan…".

Hinata menahan pergelangan tangan mentornya "se-sensei?".

"hmm?"

"Ke-kenapa sensei mengunjungiku selarut ini?". Hinata menatap mentornya penasaran.

"Itu karena Kib… maksudku, tiba-tiba aku teringat padamu Hinata… kebetulan aku sedang berada di Shinjuku… jadi sekalian saja aku datang mengunjungimu…".

"So-souka…".

"Baiklah… kau tunggulah di sini, akan kubuatkan bubur dan minuman hangat… kau terlihat sama sekali belum makan.".

Hinata mengangguk. Jujur saja ia senang dengan kedatangan mentor yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri. Ia ingat saat pertama kali mentornya itu melamar pekerjaan di kediaman Hyuuga untuk menjadi mentor pribadinya. Saat itu entah kenapa ia langsung merasa nyaman walaupun itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihatnya. Kasih sayang yang diberikan mentornya padanya seperti kasih sayang ibu yang diberikan pada anaknya. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat ibunya sendiri.

Suara deringan ponsel menyadarkannya. Ia merasakan getar ponsel di samping tempatnya duduk. Benar saja, itu berasal dari dalam tas mentornya.

"Sensei… ada telepon untukmu…". Ia tidak perlu berteriak untuk mengatakannya, karena letak dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Bisakah kau lihat siapa yang menelepon, Hinata? Kau tidak perlu mengangkatnya…".

"Hai…". Hinata membuka tas tangan mentornya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat nama yang tertera. "Suami sensei yang menelepon…". Katanya saat melihat tulisan my husband di layar.

"Biarkan saja Hinata… aku akan meneleponnya kembali nanti…"

"Ba-baiklah…". Hinata meletakkan kembali ponsel mentornya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba ada satu barang di dalam tas itu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Se-sensei… ini obat apa?"

"Obat? Ah… itu obat pencegah kehamilan, Hinata… karena aku dan suamiku sama-sama sibuk, jadi kami menunda untuk mendapatkan anak lagi… aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi untuk berjaga-jaga saja… kau tahu kan kalau aku dan suamiku tidak selalu berada di rumah…".

'pencegah kehamilan?'

* * *

It Can't be

"Hyuuga Hinata". Sasuke menggumamkan nama gadis itu dalam kegelisahan yang tidak nyaman.

" _Tadi malam aku_ _hampir_ _memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku dattebayo~"_

" _Aku yakin dia akan mengatakan ya_ _jika saja aku berhasil mengatakannya_ _..._ _"_

Ingatan tentang kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabat bodohnya kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ya, tubuh gadis itu sudah ia dapatkan dan rasakan. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang ia inginkan dari gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak puas.

"Bodoh…". Ia mencoba mengabaikan fakta itu.

* * *

It Can't be

"Ini tidak akan mudah…". Hinata duduk di depan meja rias dan melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Semalam setelah kedatangan mentornya, ia bertekad untuk siap menghadapi kenyataan. Pagi ini ia bangun lebih awal. Bahkan ia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. "Aku memang bodoh". Ia melihat bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya akibat cengkraman kuat Uchiha. 'semoga saja semalam Kurenai sensei tidak terlalu memperhatikannya'. Ia beruntung semalam memakai piyama yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan luka di leher bekas cengkraman Uchiha Sasuke tertutup dengan helaian rambutnya. Ia menunduk ."Aku…aku belum siap….". Ucapnya lirih.

Dering ponsel menandakan ada email masuk membuatnya tersadar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia akhirnya memeriksa ponselnya setelah sehari semalam ia mengabaikannya. Email baru dari mentornya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkunjung lagi. Setelah itu ia melihat banyak sekali panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari teman-temannya. Ia juga menemukan 1 pesan suara dari Ino dan langsung membukanya,

"Hinata-chan… kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar suara manja sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu... aku dan teman-teman yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu… kau tiba-tiba saja pergi dari festival tanpa memberitahu kami maupun mencoba menghubungi kami…"

'Gomen ne Ino-chan…'

"Aku tadi berencana menjengukmu, tapi aku harus pergi mengantar Dei-nii… dan kau tahu, mood Sakura sangat buruk sekarang… aku bahkan tidak ingin bicara dengannya…"

'Sakura-chan?'

"Biasanya kan kau selalu bisa menyatukan kami dan membuat keadaan yang buruk menjadi baik…"

Ia tersenyum miris. 'sepertinya itu tidak mungkin lagi terjadi, Ino-chan'.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu… kuharap besok kita bisa bertemu di kampus dan mengobrol bersama… ahh gomen Dei nii memanggilku…mata ashita, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan meremas ponselnya. Masih ada banyak waktu jika ia memang harus pergi ke kampus. Karena hari ini jadwal kuliahnya masih nanti siang. Ia juga ingin bertemu teman-temannya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah ia masih belum siap jika nantinya ia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ting tong-

Suara bel pintu apartemen membuyarkan lamunannya. 'Kenapa Kurenai sensei datang sepagi ini?'. Pikirnya saat mengingat email yang ia baca sebelumnya.

"Baiklah…bersikap biasa saja, Hinata…". Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menghela napas untuk memberi dirinya keberanian. Ia keluar dari kamar dan mengabaikan sedikit kram di perutnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan saat bel pintu berbunyi lagi, ia langsung membukanya saat itu juga.

"Go-gomenasi sensei, demo…". Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan saat ia menemukan tubuh tinggi Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya.

-TBC-

Terimakasih banyak untuk **rezkianashivan, Rhe Muliya Young, Tieve, sasuhina, suyamti, TryanaYuhara, amaiii, Haniuda-Hime, Uchiha Cullen738, BlueDandelion977, Vibra Sayekty, Hinata00, suhu, yuni, Renn Mousy Hyral, TheTomatoShop, hiru neesan, ladycielsp, anonymous maupun silent readers dan yang lainnya** udah mau baca fiksi nggak jelas kayak gini. :)

Hehe bener banget kalau di sini Naruto itu plinplan… It's okay, he's just confused. And of course he still has feelings for his first crush. But he tried to change his heart to love someone else.

Sampai jumpa lagi di tahun depan :)


	11. Chapter10

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

"Go-gomenasi sensei, demo…". Kata-kata Hinata tercekat di tenggorokan saat ia menemukan tubuh tinggi Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kita perlu bicara,". Kata Sasuke lebih cepat sambil menahan pintu dengan satu tangannya.

"Pe-pergi,". Hinata tidak menyerah dalam usahanya menutup pintu apartemennya kembali.

"Ck," Dengan sedikit kekuatan, Sasuke mendorong pintu itu dan membuat Hinata terdorong ke belakang. Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam dan segera menutup pintu apartemen di belakangnya.

"Pe-pergilah… onegai…". Hinata memohon dengan terus melangkah mundur sedangkan Sasuke terus melangkah maju.

"Sudah kubilang, Hyuuga… kita… perlu… bicara…". Setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkannya penuh penekanan.

"A-aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu". 'ini… ini tidak akan berhasil… aku harus melakukan sesuatu…". Dengan cepat Hinata membalikkan badan dan berlari menuju dapur yang hanya dibatasi bar yang memanjang. "Jangan mendekat…". Dengan ketakutan ia memperingatkan Sasuke. "atau… atau aku akan…". Katanya kemudian mengambil salah satu pisau dapur yang tajam.

"Kau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya, Hyuuga...". Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman gadis kecil yang sedang gemetar ketakutan di depannya. Ia tetap melangkah maju hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan Hinata. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang memegang pisau tajam itu dan mengarahkannya ke perutnya. "Lakukan!". Tantangnya.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang dan teror di malam festival yang lalu kembali menghantuinya. Mengingatnya kembali membuatnya sulit bernapas. 'benar… orang inilah yang sudah menyakitimu Hinata… Orang inilah yang sudah memberimu rasa sakit yang tidak pernah bisa kau bayangkan dan alami sebelumnya… Dialah yang dengan keji tega memperkosamu… Lakukan!... Tusuk dia… Dia sudah ada di depanmu sekarang…'. Suara lain dalam hatinya mulai bicara yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mendorong pisau di tangannya dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat dingin. Ia sedikit mengerutkan kening menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Pisau itu berhasil merobek kemejanya dan sedikit melukai sisi kiri perutnya.

Hinata membuka matanya takut dan tangannya mulai gemetar. "Ti-tidak". Kesadarannya mulai kembali. Ia hampir menjatuhkan pisau yang ia genggam, tapi Sasuke menguatkan genggaman tangannya yang memegang pisau itu.

"Lakukan!" Suara serak Sasuke mengejutkannya saat pemuda itu berbisik di telinganya.

Hinata tersentak kaget melihat noda kemerahan di kemeja putih Sasuke. "A-aku… aku tidak…". Hinata mencoba mengatakan bahwa bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Tapi ia sulit mengatakannya. 'Sakit… Ini masih sakit…kumohon….aku hanya ingin melupakan semuanya…'. Lalu suara gemerincing logam tipis terdengar saat ia melempar pisau yang ia genggam ke samping.

"Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu, Hyuuga,". Kata Sasuke dengan suara khasnya sambil mengangkat wajah gadis di hadapannya dengan satu tangan dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

"o-onegai… pergilah…". Kata Hinata kemudian dan memalingkan tatapannya yang mulai berlinang air mata.

"Aku tidak datang kesini untuk melakukan apapun padamu…". 'seharusnya'. Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini. Ia sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya dan itu sudah cukup. Ia bermimpi sepanjang malam untuk bisa memiliki tubuhnya dan ia sudah mendapatkannya. Tapi melihat Hinata yang terus menolaknya dan takut padanya membangunkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak ia ketahui. Karena itulah ia baru menyadarinya. Karena itulah ia menemuinya. Ia menginginkan Hinata.

Hinata menekan kedua tangannya ke dada Sasuke dan mencoba mendorongnya. Tapi percuma, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan lebih untuk bisa menyingkirkannya dari hadapannya. Ia mulai terisak.

"Apa kau takut padaku, Hyuuga?". Sasuke mempertanyakan apa yang sudah jelas terlihat.

"U-un," Jawab Hinata samar yang hampir tidak bisa di dengar. Ia memang takut padanya. Tubuhnya terus gemetar dan jantungnya berdebar kencang karena merasakan bahaya mengancamnya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyeringai. Sekali lagi ia menyadari dada gadis itu menempel padanya. Ia terdiam dan menyelipkan rambut panjang Hinata ke belakang dan melihat kulit lehernya. Sepasang tanda yang ia tinggalkan di leher gadis itu masih terlihat. "Lalu…". Lanjutnya dengan tenang. "Kau pasti membenciku". Ia langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau masih-".

"Tidak tidak…. Aku tidak membencimu". Potong Hinata dengan cepat. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya apalagi dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia merasa jijik. Dan tentu saja ia berbohong.

"Siapa yang coba kau bohongi, Hyuuga?". Sasuke mulai kesal dan suara seraknya terdengar menakutkan.

"Ku-kumohon". Ia masih terus mencoba mendorong Sasuke. "ti-tinggalkan aku sendiri… Aku…aku akan melupakan semuanya dan… dan tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun… Jadi…hiks jadi kumohon… pergilah…".

"Kau akan berpura-pura seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya?". Sasuke tidak bisa percaya itu. Ia memaksa gadis itu untuk melihatnya. Tapi gadis itu menolak untuk melihatnya. "Ck… Jangan bercanda denganku Hyuuga…". Katanya dengan dingin.

"Pe-pergilah…".

"Aku tidak mau," Kata Sasuke dingin. "aku-"

-Ting tong-

Suara bel mengagetkan mereka dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menyudutkan gadis di hadapannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak senang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

Hinata sendiri merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia menahan napas karena ia terkejut dengan suara bel pintu apartemennya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia bahkan masih terpenjara oleh tubuh jangkung Sasuke. 'si-siapa yang datang? Mungkinkah…mungkinkah Kurenai-sensei?'. Tubuhnya menegang. Saat ia melihat Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah pintu, ia mencoba meloloskan diri dengan mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga dan berlari.

"Kau mau pergi kemana hah?". Sasuke menghentikannya dengan cepat. Ia mencengkram lengan Hinata membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Hina-chan?".

-Deg-

Mereka berdua mendengar suara yang sangat jelas mereka kenal. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto berhenti membunyikan bel dan menggantinya dengan mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dan memanggil nama Hinata. "Hina-chan… Apa kau di dalam?". Teriaknya.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada lengan Hinata dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Tidakkah kau ingin membukakan pintu untuknya… Hina-chan?". Ejeknya dan memanggilnya sama seperti Naruto memanggil gadis itu.

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan gemetar.

"Hina-chan?". Naruto terus memanggilnya.

'Jadi dia benar-benar peduli dengan Dobe dan bermaksud menutupi semuanya?'. Sasuke melihat gadis itu gemetar dengan hebatnya saat mencoba terus menutup kedua telinganya menolak mendengar panggilan Naruto dari luar.

"Tidak… a-aku tidak mau membukanya". Katanya pada akhirnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dia bisa saja berteriak dan Naruto pasti dengan cepat menolongnya. Mungkin dia harus melakukan apa yang gadis Hyuuga tidak bisa lakukan. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan mungkin inilah kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya di hadapan Naruto. ia sendiri tahu benar bahwa selama bertahun-tahun, ia dan Naruto bukan lagi teman baik. Naruto tidak benar-benar mengenal siapa dirinya. "Baiklah… kalau begitu aku yang akan membukakannya untukmu…". Katanya sambil berbalik menuju pintu.

"Ti-tidak…". Sasuke bisa mendengar suara samar Hinata dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Langkahnya yang tenang dan pasti terus berjalan ke arah pintu.

-Brughhh-

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dengan keras di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat gadis itu sudah tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri. "Jangan bercanda, Hyuuga!". Desisnya frustasi. Ia mendekatinya dan berlutut untuk memeriksanya. Salah satu tangannya menyibak helaian rambut panjang indigo yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. "ck". Ia berdecak kesal. Tidak lama kemudian, ia tidak lagi mendengar ketukan pintu dan teriakan sahabat bodohnya. Sebagai gantinya, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Secarik kertas tipis terselip di bawah pintu. 'Dia pergi?'. Ia melihat gadis itu lagi yang bernapas dengan teratur, lalu ia berdiri menuju pintu dan mengamati kertas putih tipis yang dilipat dengan sangat tipis. Ia mengambil kertas itu tanpa minat untuk membaca isinya dan melemparkan kembali ke lantai.

* * *

It Can't be

"Teme~!. Teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan ia membunyikan bel apartemen sahabatnya. Ia mengumpat kesal saat ia menekan tombol itu lagi dan lagi. "Sasuke temee kau di dalam tidak?".

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?". Tanya Sasuke yang kesal saat ia membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Kau akan mandi?". Tanya Naruto melongo saat melihat handuk di bahu Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dengan sedikit kesabaran.

"Tadi aku ke apartemen Hina-chan… tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada… hehe".

Tanpa menanggapi sahabat masa kecilnya itu, Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam tanpa menutup pintu yang bisa diartikan bahwa ia mengizinkan Naruto memasuki apartemennya.

"Setelah itu aku kembali ke kampus… tapi teman-teman yang lain masih belum datang dattebayo~". Lanjut Naruto.

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bukan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, dobe.". Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Itu yang coba kukatakan padamu… Aku pagi-pagi sekali datang ke apartemen Hina-chan untuk menjemputnya… tapi dia tidak ada… jadi aku hanya menulis surat untuknya dan menyelipkannya di bawah pintu… setelah itu aku pergi ke kampus, tapi karena aku hanya sendirian di sana, jadi aku datang ke sini hehe".

"Ck untuk apa kau mendatanginya pagi-pagi sekali? Mengganggu saja". Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa kau yang kesal? Aku hanya khawatir saja padanya… aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemu dengannya pagi-pagi sekali… tapi mungkin juga karena merasa bersalah…". Kata Naruto pelan di bagian kalimat terakhir.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. "Aku akan mandi… Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi jangan merusak apapun yang ada di sini!". Sasuke memperingatkannya saat ia berjalan dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Baiklah tuan rumah…" Keluh Naruto dan sedetik kemudian menemukan remote tv dan menyalakan tv yang ada di sana. Setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Ia tampak kecewa karena tidak banyak yang bisa ia makan. temannya itu menyukai makanan sehat dan tidak ada yang manis maupun berlemak di sana. Ia menutup kulkas itu dan membuka salah satu lemari dapur. Ia tersenyum karena menemukan sekantong biskuit yang bahkan belum terbuka. Dengan biskuit di tangannya, ia kembali ke depan tv dan duduk di sofa.

Sasuke mandi di bawah guyuran air dingin. Ia masih memikirkan gadis yang ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Dan gadis itu pula yang membuatnya kesal. Ia belum menemukan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Ada yang salah," ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bodoh, kecuali seseorang yang berasal dari keluarganya. Dia masih tidak tahu peran apa yang gadis itu mainkan dalam keluarga Hyuuga, tapi siapapun dia, dia tidak bisa begitu naïf.

Ketidaknyamanan di sisi kiri perutnya membuatnya membawa satu tangannya ke area yang terluka. Ia menunduk dan melihat luka yang tidak terlalu dalam dan tipis yang membuatnya sangat berdarah. Ia menekan dengan satu jari dan rasa sakitnya menjadi lebih besar meskipun tidak sampai membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan. "Kuso". Umpatnya kesal dan berhenti menyentuhnya. Daerah di sekitar luka terlihat memerah dan mungkin lukanya memang membutuhkan jahitan. Darah dari lukanya membentuk benang darah dan ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan air yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Butuh beberapa menit setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, akhirnya ia keluar dengan handuk putih yang melingkari pinggulnya, dan dengan handuk lain untuk menyeka rambut, leher, dada, dan perutnya. Ia menghapus bekas darah dari luka baru itu dan menyilangkan salah satu tangannya di dadanya untuk menyentuh area di belakang bahunya. Ia ingat gadis itu mencakarnya di malam itu.

Beberapa tetes air jatuh dari helaian rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut?". Tanyanya pada hati nuraninya. "Tidak hanya itu…". Tetesan air masih jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah. "Dia masih gadis". Kenangnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap cermin di depannya.

"Tidak,". Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. 'aku tidak akan ragu dan aku tidak akan goyah… aku akan mengungkap siapa gadis Hyuuga itu sebenarnya dan bagaimana sifat aslinya…'. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menjadi bingung.

* * *

It Can't be

"Argh…". Hinata merasakan kepalanya sakit. Ia membawa satu tangannya ke area yang sakit dan mulai membuka mata mutiaranya. "E-eh?". Ia mencoba duduk dan terkejut melihat dirinya berada di kamarnya. "ka-kapan aku sampai di sini?". Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Lalu dengan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Baru beberapa detik ia berdiri hingga kepalanya kembali sakit dan ingatannya beberapa saat lalu kembali muncul.

"Na-Naruto-kun…." Ia mengingat pemuda itu terus memanggil namanya. Lalu satu orang lagi. "U-Uchiha-san…". Mengucapkan namanya saja membuatnya membeku. "Dia… dia di sini…". Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ia perlahan keluar dari kamar dan mencari orang itu. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di apartemennya yang hening kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas lega. Ia kembali ke kamar dan berdiri di depan meja rias. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat noda darah di blus ungunya. "Kami-sama…" yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah noda darah itu tidak hanya di sisi kanannya, tapi juga di sisi kirinya. "a-aku…. aku… menusuknya… ". Ia tidak bisa percaya itu. Tapi noda darah di pakaiannya adalah bukti nyata. Ia menyentuh kepalanya lagi yang terasa berdenyut dan melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Ia tidak pingsan dalam waktu yang lama. Ia melangkah menuju lemari bajunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Ia menyadari kenapa ia pingsan. Ia terlalu kelelahan dan di bawah tekanan. Ia kurang tidur dan juga kurang makan. Semalam ia hanya makan sedikit bubur buatan mentornya.

"Aku… aku baik-baik saja…". Ia mengabaikan sakit kepalanya dan mengambil pakaian ganti dan juga handuk baru. Ia perlu mandi lagi.

* * *

It Can't be

"Tapi… sejauh yang kutahu, bukankah kau memiliki perasaan untuk Hyuuga itu?". Tanya Sasuke basa basi. Ia dan Naruto sedang menikmati sarapan di apartemen Sasuke.

"Ya… kau benar…". Kata Naruto sambil meniup ramen panasnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat yakin". Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa maksudmu?". Naruto tidak terima dengan tanggapan Sasuke. "Aku sungguh menyukainya…".

"Siapa yang lebih kau sukai?".

"Antara Sakura-chan dan Hina-chan?".

"Hn".

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang…. Aku akan melepaskan Sakura-chan…". Naruto mengaduk ramen instannya. "Karena tidak ada gunanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah datang padaku…".

"Aku bertanya siapa yang lebih kau sukai dobe?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Aku…. aku tidak tahu…".

"Bodoh"

"Terserah apa katamu teme… tapi aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku… Aku tetap akan melepaskan Sakura-chan dan mencoba membuka hatiku untuk gadis lain…".

"Itu terserah kau… aku tidak peduli". Kata Sasuke tidak tertarik. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan, jika mungkin saja gadis Hyuuga itu suatu saat nanti menjadi istri Naruto, maka ia akan berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi jika tidak, ia akan berusaha menguasainya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan darinya dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

* * *

It Can't be

Setelah lama mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke kampus. Ia tidak bisa lagi menunda kuliahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Paling tidak ia membutuhkan bukti kehadiran untuk tambahan nilai. Ia memakai sweater putih turtleneck dengan syal abu-abu dan ia lapisi lagi dengan mantel hitam, dan juga celana jeans hitam. Ia memakai jam tangan di tangan kiri dan seikat gelang tipis di tangan kanan untuk membantu menyembunyikan garis di pergelangan tangannya. "Yosh… aku siap…". Ia meyakinkan dirinya saat akan keluar dari apartemen. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengernyitkan kening saat melihat secarik kertas di lantai dan dengan segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Hina-chan, aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Tapi kurasa kau tidak di rumah. Kau tahu? aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu dan teman-teman yang lain merindukanmu. Aku tahu kau baru menunda kuliah 1 hari. Tapi yang membuat kami khawatir adalah kau tidak menjawab panggilan telepon kami dan pesan yang kami kirimkan padamupun kau tidak membalasnya. Kuharap kau mau masuk kuliah hari ini. Aku juga merindukan ramen ekstra dan bento buatanmu dattebayo~_

Surat itu tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Tapi dengan huruf dan gambar wajah bahagia dengan sepasang kumis panjang yang mirip dengan tanda di pipi pemiliknya sudah mewakili identitas penulisnya. Senyumannya kembali mengembang dan hatinya menghangat. "Naruto-kun…". Ia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya, dan dengan segera keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Se-semuanya akan baik-baik saja…". Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri saat berada di depan lift.

"Turun ke lobby atau basement?". Hinata tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Seorang wanita tua berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata tersipu malu karena tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita itu. "Ba-basement…". Ucapnya pelan dan kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Yang membuat kita dewasa adalah menyikapi kehidupan ini dengan bisa menerima kenyataan dan menghadapi kenyataan itu sendiri…". Kata wanita itu setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Sekali lagi wanita tua itu kembali membuat Hinata terkejut. Tapi ia tetap diam dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Wanita itu tersenyum saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari gadis muda di sampingnya. "Itulah yang kukatakan pada pemuda yang terus menerus mengetuk pintumu tadi pagi…". Jelasnya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Aku tahu jika ada alasan kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu untuknya…".

"E-eh? I-itu…". Hinata gelagapan.

"Itu sama sekali tidak masalah…". Kata wanita itu saat pintu lift terbuka. "Nak… aku tahu aku sudah tua… tapi tetap saja aku juga pernah muda dan hidupku lebih lama darimu…". Katanya lagi dengan terus tersenyum penuh arti lalu pergi lebih dulu.

Jujur saja Hinata sedikit tertegun dengan perkataan wanita itu. Ia penasaran apakah wanita itu juga tahu jika ada orang lain bersamanya saat Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

Ia meninggalkan gedung apartemennya dan mengemudi di jalanan yang panjang di pusat kota dengan laju mobil yang sedang. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mobilnya.

-Drrttt drrttt-

Ia mendengar ponselnya yang bergetar. Pelan-pelan ia meraih ranselnya di kursi penumpang dan membukanya. Dengan masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan, ia mencoba mengambil ponselnya di antara benda-benda yang ada di ranselnya. Ia sedikit kesulitan tapi dengan cepat ia mendapatkan ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan mengaktifkan speakernya.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku… Kau dimana?". Suara sahabatnya terdengar cemas.

"I-Ino-chan… aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus…"

"Apa? Kami-sama… aku sekarang di apartemenmu untuk menjemputmu…".

"Nani?".

"Naruto memberitahuku kalau kau tidak menanggapinya dan ia pikir kau tidak ada di apartemen…".

"A-ah itu…"

"Lupakan saja… kita bicara lagi nanti di kampus… bisakah kau menungguku di tempat parkir?"

"U-un…"

"Baiklah… aku tidak lama lagi menyusulmu hi hi ja ne". Ino dengan cepat memutus panggilannya.

Hinata menghela napas pelan dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian.

* * *

It Can't be

"Ini membosankan…". Keluh seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata coklat, Inuzuka Kiba dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Ya, kau benar Kiba… Tim kita sekarang kekurangan anggota karena para senior kita harus keluar dari tim untuk fokus dengan tugas akhir mereka…". Kata pemuda beralis tebal dan bermata bulat, Rock Lee. Mereka sedang berlatih sendiri di lapangan basket gedung olahraga kampus.

"Kalian jangan khawatir tentang itu… ada satu orang yang akan bergabung dengan kita…". Suara Naruto menggema dan membuat Kiba dan Lee menatapnya. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke akan masuk dalam tim kita dattebayo~". Kata Naruto antusias. Rock Lee yang mendengarnya juga ikut senang. Tapi berbeda dengan Kiba yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya kita juga membutuhkan kapten tim yang baru, Naruto…". Kata Kiba kemudian tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda Uchiha yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Sasuke mengambil satu bola dan mencoba mengatur lemparan dari jarak jauh.

"Kau dengar itu temee? Kau harus siap-siap… karena aku akan menjadi kapten tim ini, dattebayo... Jadi kau harus patuh padaku…". Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke tidak tertarik dan mengabaikan sahabat bodohnya. Ia melempar bola itu dan masuk. Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau lupa Naruto? Masih ada aku di sini…". Suara seseorang menggema lagi di ruangan itu dan membuat mereka menatap ke sumber suara.

"SHIKAMARU?". Teriak Naruto, Kiba dan Rock Lee bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas dan mengabaikannya kemudian.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bergabung? Dulu kau bilang kau tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari tim basket ini…". Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"mendokusei… aku hanya tidak ingin dibilang terlalu pemalas dan tidak mempunyai semangat hidup….". Kata Shikamaru malas dan meletakkan satu tangannya di tengkuk dan tangannya yang lain ia masukkan dalam saku celana. "Hanya itu". Lanjutnya.

"Pfffttttt HAHAHAHA". Naruto, Kiba dan Lee tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahahaha aku mendengar Ino mengatakan itu padanya kemarin... hahaha". Kata kiba membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto dan Rock Lee masih tertawa.

"Baiklah… kita berlatih sekarang…". Kata Naruto memberi semangat untuk memulai latihan.

* * *

It Can't be

"Hinata-chan…". Teriakan keras dari sahabatnya membuat Hinata berhenti melihat jam tangannya. Ia sudah berdiri di tempat parkir lebih dari dua puluh menit.

"I-Ino-chan…". Sapanya saat sahabatnya berada di hadapannya.

"Gomen membuatmu menunggu… aku seharusnya sudah hafal bagaimana lalu lintas kota pada hari jumat seperti ini…". Ino mengeluh dengan suara yang manja seperti biasanya sambil melingkarkan lengan kanannya di lengan kiri Hinata. Mereka mulai berjalan melalui tempat parkir yang panjang dan teduh. "Jadwal kuliahmu masih jam satu nanti kan?".

"Un".

Ino melihat jam tangannya. "Kurang dari satu jam lagi kelasmu akan mulai… tapi tidak apa-apa… aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan gedung fakultasmu".

"Arigatou ne Ino-chan…"

"Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku Hinata… kau ingat? Tapi aku akan menunggumu sampai kuliahmu hari ini selesai… kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku…".

"Ba-baiklah…". Hinata menelan ludah. Ia sudah merencanakan dengan matang kebohongan yang akan ia katakan.

"Hinata… kau menyukai Naruto kan?". Tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

-Blusshhh-

"E-etto… ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Ino-chan?". Hinata sangat gugup.

Ino tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata. "Sakura berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke-kun…"

"Na-nani?". Wajahnya yang memerah lenyap begitu saja tergantikan dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Hi hi bukankah itu konyol?". Ino terkikik geli. "Haahhh lupakan gagasan itu…".

Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri sangat ketakutan. Rasa bersalah menjalar di hatinya. Ia merasa seperti pengkhianat.

Saat mereka sampai di depan gedung fakultas, mereka melihat Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun…". Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memanggil pemuda itu.

"Hina-chan~". Naruto yang mendengar panggilan dari Hinata langsung berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?". Hinata terkejut saat Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah kau sudah membaca suratku? Tadi pagi aku mencarimu…"

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman Naruto…". Kata Ino kesal.

"Baiklah…". Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Eh? Hina-chan?". Naruto terkejut saat Hinata memeluknya kembali.

'kumohon jangan menangis…'. Hinata terus mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. "Gomen ne Naruto-kun…". Tangannya mencengkram jaket yang Naruto kenakan.

Ino tersenyum senang. Ia sangat tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu. Siapapun bisa mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang melepas rindu karena lama tidak bertemu. Naruto sendiri sesaat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

It Can't be

Sasuke kembali dari gedung olahraga setelah mandi dan beberapa meter lagi memasuki pintu masuk fakultasnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan menyedihkan Hyuuga yang dipeluk sahabat bodohnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan dia tidak kehilangan detail dari tangan gadis itu yang menempel di punggung Naruto dan bagaimana sahabat bodohnya itu membelai rambut Hyuuga. 'Dia menolak sentuhanku dan sekarang dia membiarkan dirinya disentuh dan dipeluk olehnya?'. "Ck". Ia melihat mereka melepas pelukan dan Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya seperti mencurahkan semua perhatiannya padanya. Ia melihat gadis Yamanaka meninggalkan mereka sendirian dan mereka terus bersama masih berdiri di luar gedung.

-TBC-

Chapter ini bosenin ya?

Kalau kalian mikir gitu, berarti sama. Karena author juga ngrasa gitu… hehe

Hinata hamil?

Waduhh lihat nanti aja ya… tapi kemungkinan sih enggak… #plak

Jangan takut baca fiksi genre angst… Karena genre angst itu nggak selalu berikatan dengan sad ending maupun charadeath kok… Author sendiri sebenernya dari tahun 2009 sampai sekarang, lebih banyak baca fiksi genre angst dan nggak tahu kenapa emang lebih suka genre angst daripada genre yang lain. Itupun banyak yang happy ending. Tapi kalau di fiksi author ini…. Ehemmm gimana ya… kalau bilang happy ending, takutnya php… Jadi, lihat nanti aja ya…. Tapi jujur author juga maunya sasuhina happy ending #plak (author plin plan).

Terima kasih juga yang udah 4 kali review dalam sekali baca… reviewnya masih ada kok…

Yang dijodohin sama Hinata?

Sebentar lagi bakalan keluar… Tapi nunggu ada getaran-getaran dulu dari Sasuke ya…


	12. Chapter11

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa….". Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Hina-chan… kenapa malam itu kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku atau teman-teman yang lain?". Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas. Mereka duduk berdampingan.

"I-itu a-aku… a-aku merasa tidak enak badan…". Ia tetap tidak bisa memberitahu Naruto apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Benarkah?". Naruto terlihat khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk dan menatapnya sebentar kemudian menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap lama mata Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Hina-chan…aku tidak datang tepat waktu…". Naruto merasa bersalah.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "I-iie i-itu bukan salahmu Naruto-kun… seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal… kau adalah panitia festival dan kau pasti sedang kerepotan menangani festival malam itu…".

"Tapi… itu memang salahku, Hina-chan…". Kata Naruto pelan. 'Benar… itu adalah salahku…'. Ia meraih satu tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?". Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tidak bisa menatap Naruto karena terlalu gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin-"

"Dobe".

Naruto dan Hinata tersentak kaget . "Te-teme?". Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Hn".

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini,?". Tanya Naruto dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu saat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba duduk di baris ketiga dari depan, dan tepat di meja samping tempat Ia dan Hinata duduk. Karena biasanya temannya itu selalu duduk di baris paling belakang.

"Karena aku ingin duduk di sini,". Jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan hendak menanggapi Sasuke, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena professor sudah terlihat memasuki ruangan. Ia melihat jam tangannya. 'Apa-apaan ini? Ibiki sensei datang terlalu awal…'.

Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya. Tubuhnya mulai menegang. Ia tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Profesor segera memulai kelasnya dan meminta semua mahasiswa dan mahasisiwi untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang ia berikan di minggu sebelumnya. Dan sesuai perintah professor, semuanya mulai maju ke depan untuk mengumpulkan laporan mereka satu persatu. Setelah menghitung jumlah laporan yang terkumpul, ia mendesah lelah. "Uzumaki!". Ia mengangkat suaranya dan menatap si pirang.

"Hai sensei…". Naruto segera menjawab dan berdiri saat ia mengira akan dimarahi.

"Dimana laporanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengumpulkan laporanmu Uzumaki Naruto…".

"Ha ha itu…". Naruto tertawa canggung. "Go-gomenasai Ibiki sensei… Saya…. saya lupa mencetak laporan yang saya kerjakan…"

"Maju ke depan dan jelaskan tentang subjek laporan yang kau miliki… Jika kau memang sudah mengerjakannya, pasti kau tidak akan melupakan isi laporanmu itu...". Profesor menantangnya langsung.

Mata mutiara Hinata menatap Naruto yang tertawa gugup dan kemudian ia bergidik ngeri saat menyadari seseorang menatapnya dengan intens. Ia melihat mata hitam Uchiha menatapnya datar tapi juga tajam secara bersamaan. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat tenang dan tak tergoyahkan. Ia menelan ludah dan dengan cepat menunduk. 'Apakah lukanya baik-baik saja?'. Ingatannya kembali saat ia tidak sengaja menusuknya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu seberapa dalam ia menusuk pemuda itu. Saat ia ke dapur untuk melihat pisau yang digunakannya untuk menusuknya, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah pemuda itu membersihkan pisau itu dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula sebelum ia keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerjakan apapun, bukan?". Suara professor menggema keras di ruangan.

"Tentu saja saya mengerjakannya…". Naruto dengan langkah mantap maju ke depan kelas membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menatap heran. "Tapi saya lebih suka menjelaskannya langsung dengan kata-kata yang sederhana beserta contohnya hingga orang lain bisa mengerti…" Kata Naruto percaya diri.

Profesor tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu jika Naruto sebenarnya adalah mahasiswa yang memiliki pikiran yang sederhana. Dan pikiran sederhananya itulah yang brilian. Jika di fakultas bisnis ada Naruto, maka di fakultas hukum ada Nara Shikamaru. Keduanya sama-sama malas mengerjakan tugas. Mereka lebih suka bicara langsung daripada menuliskannya di atas kertas.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai menjelaskannya… subjek laporan saya adalah….". Tidak sulit bagi Naruto untuk berbicara di depan audiens, karena ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menjelaskan secara detail dengan kata-kata yang sederhana. Semua mahasiswa, mahasiswi dan bahkan professor terdiam mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Mata hitam Uchiha menatap Naruto yang berbicara di depan. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memperhatikan sahabat bodohnya. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang istimewa dari Naruto. Yang ia tahu, sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mencari perhatian dan membuat onar. ia melihat bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di kelas saat menjelaskan subjeknya dan tertawa dengan suara nyaring saat ia sadar dengan beberapa kesalahannya dalam beberapa hal dan dengan segera mengoreksinya. Tatapan matanya yang dalam kemudian jatuh pada gadis Hyuuga lagi yang memegang pensilnya diantara jari-jarinya tanpa mencatat seperti yang lainnya. Gadis itu menatap dengan penuh perhatian pada Naruto. Wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah saat tidak sengaja Naruto menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. 'Mereka pikir hanya ada mereka saja di kelas ini?'. Ia memainkan pensil di tangan kanannya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia merasa seperti orang ketiga di antara dua orang yang saling menyukai. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

'Ini akan segera berakhir,'. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jika dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan mendapatkannya. Itu hanya masalah waktu.

"Baiklah… sudah cukup Uzumaki…". Proffesor menghentikan presentasinya.

"Eh?".

"Saya pikir semuanya sudah mengerti… sekarang duduklah… dan untuk selanjutnya, cukup tulis pendapatmu di atas kertas…"

Dengan cengiran khasnya, Naruto mengangguk cepat. Padahal ia membual tentang tugasnya yang sama sekali belum dikerjakannya. Setelah itu professor menuju papan tulis dan menuliskan item berikutnya.

* * *

It Can't be

Seorang pria kurus berambut gelap tersenyum tipis saat mata onyxnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu memasuki cafe yang menjadi favoritnya. Ia menatap orang itu yang berjalan lamban dan berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang ada. Mungkin karena bekas luka yang melintang di mata kirinya.

"Nah, sepertinya kau masih sama dengan kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu terlambat, Kakashi". Katanya kemudian menyesap kopi di tangannya.

Pria jangkung itu mendesah letih. "Apa kau harus memilih tempat seperti ini untuk bicara? Itachi". Ia melihat sekeliling. Ruangan terlihat gelap dengan meja kayu yang tertata rapi. Orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya hanya duduk, makan, dan minum dengan hening. Ia sendiri merasa tercekik berada di tempat itu.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Aku suka tempat ini karena keheningannya... dan tentu saja karena tempat ini dekat dengan perusahaan". Katanya sambil melihat taman yang tertata rapi terbentang di sisi jendela samping mejanya. "Apa kau hanya akan berdiri saja?".

Kakashi memutar matanya bosan dan dengan segera duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi. "Kali ini apa yang ingin kau dengar?".

"Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?". Tanya Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Itu tidak perlu…". Kakashi mengeluarkan buku yang baru ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sasuke tidak membuat kekacauan di kampus". Katanya langsung tanpa basi basi. "Jika itu yang ingin kau dengar".

"Itu bagus… tapi sebenarnya aku masih mengkhawatirkannya". Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Sasuke sangat impulsif".

"Aku tahu…". Kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku. "Mungkin itulah kenapa dia tiba-tiba bergabung dengan tim basket".

"Tim basket?"

"Ya, Guy yang memberitahuku".

Itachi menyeringai. "Souka".

* * *

It Can't be

"Hyuuga". Suara berat Sasuke membuat perhatian Hinata dan Naruto tertuju padanya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kelas mereka dan berada di lorong depan kelas.

"Ada apa teme?". Tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, dobe". Kata Sasuke datar. Tatapannya masih tertuju dengan gadis Hyuuga yang menunduk.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?". Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena penasaran.

"Kau seharusnya ingat dengan tugas kelompok yang Iruka sensei berikan kemarin, dobe".

"Eh?". Naruto tertawa canggung. "Ha ha aku lupa memberitahunya…". Naruto langsung menghadap Hinata. "Hina-chan… kemarin saat kau tidak masuk, Iruka sensei memberikan tugas kelompok pada kita…".

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. "Be-benarkah? Ja-jadi aku dan Naruto-kun satu kelompok?".

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Ya, itu benar… jadi selama dua minggu kita akan sering bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas itu…".

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi Hina-chan… untuk dua minggu selanjutnya…". Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kau satu kelompok dengan Sasuke…".

-Deg-

Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "A-apa?". Ia membeku.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kuharap kau tidak akan membuang waktuku dengan tugas kelompok itu, Hyuuga". Setelah itu ia berjalan melewati mereka dengan seringaian angkuhnya.

"Hina-chan?". Naruto memanggil Hinata yang terlihat pucat pasi. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih tidak enak badan?". Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun… aku baik-baik saja…". Hinata mencoba tersenyum.

"Syukurlah…". Naruto memijat tengkuknya. "Ummm Hinata…". Suaranya menjadi serius saat ia memanggilnya seperti itu. "aku ingin… maksudku malam itu…"

"Ha-hai?".

"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa…"

"Hinata~". Kalimat Naruto terpotong dengan suara teriakan seseorang. Kiba menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Hinata sambil mengguncangnya.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?".

"Aku senang kau kembali… kau tidak tahu bagaimana kami merindukanmu…". Kata pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang lebar dan mengabaikan Naruto yang melihatnya kesal.

"Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Apa… apa yang terjadi padamu, Kiba-kun?". Suaranya yang lemah terdengar khawatir saat ia membawa jari-jari rampingnya ke sudut bibir Inuzuka.

"Ah, itu karena aku bertengkar dengan Sasuke". Kata Kiba santai.

"Nani?". Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau membuatnya kesal, dattebayo~". Kata Naruto yang masih memperhatikan kedua tangan Kiba di bahu Hinata.

"Si angkuh itu… suatu hari nanti aku akan mematahkan tulang hidungnya dengan satu pukulan telak". Kata Kiba percaya diri.

"Aku ragu itu akan terjadi,". Naruto mengejeknya.

"A-apa… apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata khawatir saat melihat sepasang tanda lebam di wajah Kiba. Meski tidak terlalu terlihat, tetapi itu tidak luput dari penglihatannya.

"Tidak ada yang serius Hina-chan… mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah keanggotaan…". Naruto menarik Hinata dari Kiba.

"Keanggotaan?". Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"Ah, souka… kau belum tahu… hehe teme bergabung dengan tim basket kita dattebayo~". Kata Naruto senang. "Jadi kita akan sering berkumpul bersama…".

Hinata tersenyum hambar. Ia sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan bergabungnya pemuda itu di tim basket.

"Guy sensei menyuruh kita berkumpul sekarang, Naruto…". Kata Kiba memberitahu.

"Benarkah? Haaahhh baiklah kalau begitu… kau pergilah dulu… aku akan menyusul".

"Tapi cepatlah…". Keluh Kiba. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata lagi dan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata…". Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?". Naruto mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Kiba, tapi dengan segera ia mengabaikannya dan menghadap Hinata. "Hina-chan?".

"Hai?"

"Apakah kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?".

"Ti-tidak… aku akan menemui Ino-chan…".

"Souka…".

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa canggung. "Bisakah kau menungguku di taman utama kampus? Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu….". Katanya malu-malu.

"Eh?". Hinata menatap Naruto bingung.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti Hina-chan…". Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri mematung.

Senyuman Hinata mengembang. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Ah, benar juga… Ino-chan…".

* * *

It Can't be

"Sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Hyuuga".

Hinata yang sedang berjalan santai di jalan setapak taman kampus terkejut dengan suara seseorang yang terdengar sinis. "U-Uchiha-san?". Ia panik dan berusaha lari.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu dengan cepat menyudutkannya di salah satu batang pohon terdekat. "Jangan membuat keributan!". Ancam Sasuke tajam. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, apalagi di sini".

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Kurang dari dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat Ino yang duduk di salah satu gazebo taman kampus dengan earphone di telinganya dan dengan posisi memunggungi mereka. Jika sahabatnya itu berbalik, ia pasti akan melihat mereka.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?". Hinata berusaha menatapnya. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat pemuda di depannya tersenyum. Jujur saja ia lebih takut, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa yang kuinginkan?". Sasuke mengamati bibir Hinata sejenak sebelum menatap matanya kembali. "Tubuhmu".

Hinata tersentak dengan pengakuan jujur Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keraguan. Dan ia tahu, apa yang dikatakannya bukan lelucon. "Aku bukan pelacur". Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Sasuke.

"Argh". Sasuke memegang sisi kiri perutnya.

"U-Uchiha-san?". Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke yang mengernyit seperti menahan sakit sambil memegang perut kirinya. "K-kau baik-baik saja?". Tapi ia hanya berdiri mematung dan sama sekali tidak bergerak ke arah Sasuke. Perhatiannya fokus pada perut kiri pemuda itu.

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah berani menusuknya bertanya padanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Dengan menahan sakit ia kembali mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Hyuuga". Ia menyudutkan gadis itu kembali di batang pohon pinus di belakangnya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan denganmu?".

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Dia ingin memintamu menjadi kekasihnya".

"A-apa?". Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia harus percaya atau tidak.

"Bukankah kau ingin melupakan semuanya?". Sasuke mempertanyakan lagi tentang apa yang sudah jelas gadis itu inginkan. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku merasakan tubuhmu atas kehendakmu sendiri dan berpura-puralah tidak terjadi apa-apa". Bibirnya melengkung menjadi seringaian yang menakutkan. "Aku bisa mendapatkanmu dengan paksa jika aku mau…". Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata. "Tapi itu tidak akan menyenangkan, Hyuuga".

Hinata merasa sedang berhadapan dengan orang gila. Ia tidak tahu jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika aku memberitahunya sekarang bahwa aku menyukaimu?". Kata Sasuke pelan sambil membelai pipi Hinata.

"K-kau tidak akan bisa mengatakan kebohongan itu…". Hinata menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendengar Hinata yang meragukan kata-katanya. "Aku bisa melakukannya, Hyuuga". Katanya dengan nada tajam, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Naruto adalah orang bodoh…". Bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata membuat gadis itu gemetar. "Jika aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukaimu dan bahkan mencintaimu…. Dia pasti akan menjauh darimu… dan aku bersumpah, kau akan sulit menemuinya lagi…". Katanya lagi dengan menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Hinata. "Pikirkanlah!". Setelah itu ia menutup matanya dan menciumnya pelan. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari ciumannya, ia menekan dagu gadis itu dengan jarinya dan membelai bibirnya dengan lidahnya sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Katakutan Hinata semakin terlihat saat tubuhnya mulai gemetar hebat dan air matanya mengalir.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu, dengan perlahan menghentikan ciuman sepihaknya. "Tolak dia!". Bisiknya lagi mengabaikan ketakutan Hinata padanya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Baginya, untuk memiliki tubuh gadis itu di bawah tubuhnya, dan mendengarnya terkesiap, mengerang, dan juga mendesahkan namanya, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Meskipun itu dengan cara mengancamnya atau dengan cara kotor lainnya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia akan mendapatkannya.

-TBC-

Gomen, Author agak nggak fokus :(

Jujur, Author seneng karena ada juga yang suka genre angst. Awalnya agak ragu nulis fanfic genre angst, karena mungkin genre ini adalah genre yang paling banyak dihindari pembaca di Indonesia.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah ngasih dukungan dan semangat… :)


	13. Chapter12

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Sasuke melemparkan ranselnya ke kursi penumpang begitu ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia langsung menuju tempat parkir setelah ia meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga yang berlinang air mata itu sendirian dan tidak peduli dengan tim basketnya yang sedang berkumpul. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menunggu beberapa saat dengan pintu terbuka. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Pengecut, itu adalah kata yang terlintas di kepalanya. Ia membawa satu tangannya ke perut kirinya. Lukanya masih amat sakit. Padahal ia telah menjahit lukanya dan meminum beberapa butir pil penghilang rasa sakit sebelumnya. Tapi ia sadar, rasa sakit pada luka di perutnya tidak sebanding dengan luka yang ia berikan pada gadis itu. Ia tidak percaya jika apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis kecil itu bisa membebani pikirannya. Melihat gadis itu yang ketakutan, melihatnya yang berusaha melupakan segalanya, dan bahkan gadis itu berpura-pura tidak membencinya.

Itu tidak masuk akal. Itulah sebabnya ia merasa terganggu. Tatapan takut dan kerentanan yang gadis itu coba sembunyikan membuatnya percaya bahwa mungkin ia salah. Ia tidak berani mengakui bahwa ia menyesal. Karena penyesalan akan membuatnya lemah. Ia ingat saat malam itu, begitu ia selesai memperkosanya, ia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu memperbaiki pakaiannya dalam diam. Ia hanya bisa melihatnya berjalan kesakitan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Menyedihkan". Ia hanya bisa mencemooh dirinya sendiri. "Tsk". Itu tidak cukup. Ia tidak menginginkannya seperti itu

Yang benar adalah ia terlalu meninggikan harga diri dan egonya malam itu. Ia kesal karena gadis itu menolaknya dan melihat segala perhatiannya hanya ditujukan untuk dobe.

Hati nuraninya menahannya dari tidur nyenyak sejak malam itu. Ia mencarinya ke apartemennya untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi juga untuk memastikan jika gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ia ingin menenangkannya dan membiarkannya membunuhnya saat mereka bertemu. Tapi gadis itu dengan tubuh yang gemetar menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

Sasuke memukul kemudi mobilnya. 'Aku lemah hanya untuk gadis kecil sepertinya?'. "Ini konyol,". Katanya pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menutup pintu dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sensasi panas merayap ke dadanya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah pukulan keras untuk harga dirinya. Ia tahu, karena itulah ia sengaja menemuinya lagi beberapa saat lalu, karena ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak ingin Naruto memilikinya saat ia sendiri masih menginginkannya. Paling tidak, ia menginginkan tubuh, erangan, desahan, dan ciumannya. Mungkin ia tidak akan memaksanya lagi. Jika perlu ia akan bermain dengan pikirannya atau bermain untuk menakhlukkannya. Ia harus berhati-hati untuk tidak membuatnya takut atau menyakitinya. Maka keinginannya akan tercapai. Tapi, jika itu semua tidak berhasil, ia terpaksa menyakitinya sekali lagi.

Ia meninggalkan Universitas dengan mata hitamnya yang menatap pada kaca spion mobil. Secercah keraguan dan kebingungan melintas di kepalanya. Tapi harga diri dan egonya berhasil menekannya. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto tidak lebih baik darinya.

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata terus mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar ia berhenti gemetar. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apapun yang terjadi padanya. Ia masih merasakan bibir orang asing itu menggelitik bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya terasa membeku. Ia bersyukur karena pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal lebih padanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan merasakan hembusan angin dingin di wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hina-chan~". Teriakan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu dan tersenyum padanya untuk menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanan yang ia rasakan. "Naruto-kun…". Panggilnya saat pemuda itu berada di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya sendirian?". Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kesana kemari. "Ino tidak menemanimu?".

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum. "I-Ino-chan bilang tidak ingin mengganggu…".

"Eh?". Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Jadi, apa yang-"

"Dengar, Hinata,". Naruto menyela dan memanggilnya dengan nada serius. "Apa yang kuinginkan, ah bukan…. Maksudku, aku ingin memberitahumu,". Katanya buru-buru. Keduanya berdiri di taman utama kampus. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di tempat itu, dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. "Saat aku memintamu ke atap, aku…".

'Kalau begitu memang benar,'. Hinata mulai merasa takut. Ia bisa menafsirkan kegugupan Naruto. Sasuke tidak berbohong padanya. Ia kehilangan napas saat melihat Naruto yang terus berbicara dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengerti dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu,". Naruto semakin sulit mengatakannya. Dengan Sakura mungkin mudah, karena gadis itu akan menganggap pernyataan cintanya hanya sebagai lelucon dan setelah itu akan berteriak padanya dengan jengkel. Tapi dengan Hinata terasa sangat berbeda.

"Na-Naruto-kun aku…". Hinata sangat takut. Ia takut tidak bisa menolaknya. Jujur, ia menginginkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hina-chan,". Kata Naruto menyela Hinata tanpa basa basi lagi. Ia kemudian meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

' _Jika aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukaimu dan bahkan mencintaimu…. Dia pasti akan menjauh darimu… dan aku bersumpah, kau akan sulit menemuinya lagi…'_

"Tidak tidak," sela Hinata dengan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Ia berusaha menatap mata biru Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun". Gumamnya pelan. "a-aku… ma-maksudku tidak sekarang….". Katanya lagi dan terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama. Tapi sekarang ia takut mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi mereka. "Aku mengerti,". Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir Hina-chan… aku bisa menunggu….". Katanya lagi, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman terdekat.

Hinata merasa sesak melihat Naruto yang berpura-pura tersenyum. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu sangat kecewa padanya. Itulah yang membuatnya tanpa sadar berjalan ke hadapan Naruto yang sedang duduk dan menempelkan kedua tangannya ke pipi pemuda itu.

Naruto hanya melihatnya heran. Tapi setelah itu, ia membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan. Gadis itu membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya sambil memejamkan mata kemudian memperdalam ciumannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun,". Hinata hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya saat mereka menghentikan ciuman yang terbilang singkat itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Ia meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

Naruto dengan segera berdiri dan tersenyum. "Hina-chan,". Naruto meletakkan satu tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa Hinata bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Go-gomen ne Naruto-kun…". Hinata melangkah mundur. "Ti-tidak sekarang…". Katanya gugup dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Tidak sekarang?'. Pikir Naruto bingung. Kemudian ia tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang berjalan canggung dan hampir menabrak beberapa mahasiswa yang berjalan di sekitarnya.

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata menutup wajahnya karena malu saat ia duduk di kursi mengemudi dalam mobilnya. Ia sudah berada di tempat parkir bawah tanah apartemennya cukup lama. ia menghela napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Napasnya tidak teratur dan jantungnya masih berdebar. Jarang dalam hidupnya, ia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan darinya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang beberapa saat lalu ia lakukan di kampus. Ia telah mencium Uzumaki Naruto.

"A-apa… apa yang kupikirkan?" Ia sungguh cemas dan menggenggam salah satu tangannya dengan tangan yang lain dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. "A-aku memang bodoh" Ia prihatin saat ia mengingat kenyataan yang dialaminya.

' _Jika aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukaimu dan bahkan mencintaimu…. Dia pasti akan menjauh darimu… dan aku bersumpah, kau akan sulit menemuinya lagi…'_

Ia terus terngiang dengan ancaman Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Setidaknya untuk akhir pekan ini, ia akan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Itu adalah hal terbaik untuk jiwanya.

Beberapa ketukan di jendela mobilnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat. "Sensei…". Ia mengembangkan senyum dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu tersenyum hangat. "Kupikir aku harus datang mengunjungimu, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui, Hinata,". Katanya tiba-tiba. "Apa aku mengganggu waktumu?".

"Tentu saja tidak, sensei…". Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata dan mentornya segera naik lift untuk menuju apartemen Hinata.

ooo

Mereka berada di ruang tamu apartemen dengan meja kopi kecil di tengah ruangan. Hinata tersenyum dan meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat yang ia buat untuknya dan juga untuk mentornya di atas meja kopi tersebut, kemudian duduk di sofa lain tepat di samping mentornya.

"Apakah kau mau cerita sekarang?". Kurenai bertanya dengan mata merahnya yang terfokus pada heiress Hyuuga.

"Ma-maksud sensei apa?". Hinata mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Aku tahu kau mengambil beberapa butir pil pencegah kehamilan itu, Hinata…". Kata Kurenai lembut.

Hinata terbelalak kaget dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Hinata?" Melihat anak didiknya yang seperti akan menangis, Kurenai langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Se-sensei…". Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Tapi percuma, karena ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Hinata, kau tidak harus seperti ini…" Kurenai berkata dengan tenang sambil membelai wajah Hinata yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "Ta-tapi sensei…".

"Kau seharusnya tidak malu," Kata Kurenai sambil berusaha menarik tatapan bingung dan sedikit terkejut dari anak didiknya. "Kupikir kau melakukan hal yang benar dalam hal ini,". Ia menyimpulkannya keliru.

"Na-nani?".

"Maksudku adalah kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan mungkin kalian ceroboh tidak menggunakan pengaman saat melakukannya… Jadi kau mencoba untuk memperbaikinya…. Dan kupikir itu tindakan yang benar bahwa kau mengambil pil pencegah kehamilan itu, Hinata…".

"Sensei itu…". Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apakah Naruto memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?".

Pertanyaan mentornya berhasil membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya. "Na-nani?"

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku datang untuk menemuimu langsung, Hinata… Tapi aku menundanya saat aku melihat pemuda berambut pirang mengetuk pintu apartemenmu berkali-kali dan berteriak memanggilmu…". Jelas Kurenai. "Tapi, saat aku memperhatikan pemuda itu baik-baik… aku seperti mengenalnya…". Ia tersenyum simpul. "Ternyata dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto…".

"Sensei mengenal Naruto-kun?".

"Tentu saja… Dia adalah anak angkat dari murid kesayangan mertuaku, Hinata…".

Hinata hendak menyangkalnya, tapi ia takut mentornya akan semakin curiga. Ia takut pada Uchiha Sasuke, takut pada ayahnya sendiri, ia juga malu dengan sepupu dan juga mentornya. "Ku-kumohon padamu sensei… jangan katakan ini pada siapapun…".

Kurenai mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah… karena aku tahu kau adalah heiress Hyuuga…". Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Hinata. "Naruto memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?".

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "U-un".

Wanita berpakaian abu-abu elegan itu kemudian menarik sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tas tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini benar,". Ia sedikit cemas. "Tapi aku ingin kau memiliki ini untuk dirimu sendiri…".

Hinata melihat benda yang disodorkan mentornya. Sekotak pil.

"Kau tahu, kalau-kalau kau dan kekasihmu…".

"Ka-Kami-sama… sensei…". Wajah Hinata memerah.

Kurenai tersenyum simpul. "Jangan ceroboh lagi…".

* * *

It Can't be

Seorang pemuda dengan langkah cepat dan wajah yang gelisah terlihat memasuki sebuah klub malam. Ia berjalan dengan buru-buru menenembus kerumunan orang yang ada. Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari seseorang. Dan di sanalah kemudian ia menemukannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu terlihat sedang duduk sendirian dengan minuman di tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampirinya. "Berhentilah minum…". Ia mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman dari tangan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah tahu itu… Kau memang yang terbaik, Naruto…". Gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Kau benar-benar datang kesini untuk seseorang yang selalu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk…".

"Itu karena kau mengancamku kalau kau akan menungguku di sini sepanjang malam…". Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya. "Ayo!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanya Sakura kesal saat Naruto menariknya paksa keluar dari klub malam.

ooo

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?". Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di tepi sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku menghadap ke sungai.

"Apa menurutmu aku menyedihkan?". Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Jangan menanyakan hal itu pada siapapun… Karena itu membuatmu terdengar bodoh,". Kata Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak bahagia di dunia ini…". Sakura tersenyum miris. "Andai saja aku terlahir dari keluarga kaya, aku pasti akan mudah mendapatkan Sasuke-kun…".

"Kau tahu kenapa kau merasa tidak bahagia?".

"….".

"Itu karena jarak antara apa yang kau inginkan dan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terlalu besar…"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto?".

"Cobalah untuk lebih tidak serakah…".

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Tapi bagaimana lagi Naruto… Aku tidak bisa menyerah untuk memiliki Sasuke-kun…". Sakura kemudian mengguncang lengan Naruto. "Tolong bantu aku Naruto…. Bantu aku mendapatkan cinta Sasuke-kun…". Mohonnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?". Tanya Naruto kesal dengan mengguncang pundak Sakura.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan Naruto… Aku ingin mencoba melakukan sebisaku…"

"Sebuah perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, Sakura… kau seharusnya menyadari itu…".

"Tapi aku masih ingin mencoba sebisaku dan melihat apakah ini akan jadi berbeda, aku hanya akan menyerah saat aku tahu kalau ini benar-benar tidak akan mungkin… aku baik-baik saja saat Sasuke-kun terus menolakku… tapi melihatmu selalu peduli padaku membuatku sadar… kalau aku tidak bisa menyerah…".

"Apakah kau suka jika aku memaksakan perasaanku padamu?".

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura….". Naruto menatap mata Sakura dalam. "Kau juga tahu itu…"

"Naruto, aku…".

"Kau tidak bisa menerimaku, bukan?". Naruto melepaskan pundak Sakura. "Itu sama halnya yang dilakukan Sasuke…. Dan di sini kaulah yang di posisi Sasuke dan aku ada di posisimu…"

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi sepertimu…".

"Naruto…". Sakura mencoba menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu…".

-Deg-

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Rasa sakit dan sesak secara bersamaan.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura. "Kau tentunya masih ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu saat di pestanya Deidara,".

Flashback

"Sakura-chan,, Apakah kau tidak bisa melupakan Sasukemu itu sejenak saja dan mencoba untuk melihatku yang ada di depanmu sekarang?". Naruto masih menunduk dan menggenggam lengan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?". Sakura menatap Naruto heran.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Sasuke?".

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas Naruto? Tentu saja hanya Sasuke yang kucintai dan akan selalu begitu…".

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap dalam emerald Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ha ha Aku mengerti…". Ia melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Haaahhh mungkin memang hanya sampai di sini…". Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang berdiri dengan wajah bingung.

Flashback End

"Malam itu juga aku tersadar oleh perkataan Teme yang ditujukan padamu…". Kata Naruto pelan.

' _Dia harus mengerti bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya_ _. Dan dia juga harus mengerti jika dia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya pada orang lain._ _'_

Sakura ingat kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya.

"Dan sejak itu, aku membulatkan tekad untuk melepaskanmu… Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang egois yang memaksakan perasaanku padamu, padahal aku sendiri tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku…". Naruto berdiri dan menghela napas. "Tidak baik terlalu lama berada di luar pada musim dingin seperti ini… Kita harus pulang…". Ia melangkah pergi lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk di bangku itu.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh. Kemudian ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Ino padanya.

' _Kau senang kan sekarang? Naruto tidak akan mengejarmu lagi.'_

"Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku senang karena itu terjadi…". Ia meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Ini pasti hanya pengaruh alkohol…".

* * *

It Can't be

Suara decit sepatu dan lantai kayu di lapangan basket gedung olahraga Universitas Tokyo terdengar menderu saat tim basket sedang latihan. Masih pukul delapan pagi di hari senin dan para anggota sudah melakukan latihan yang melelahkan.

Pemuda bermata onyx yang kelelahan berjalan menuju bangku cadangan di tepi lapangan dan mengambil sebotol air lalu meminumnya. Keringat menetes dari wajah juga lehernya, dan sedikit membasahi helaian rambut dan jaket latihan merahnya.

"Kenapa kita harus latihan pagi-pagi sekali?". Inuzuka yang kelelahan menjatuhkan dirinya di tengah lapangan. "Aku tidak punya kelas sampai pukul sepuluh tiga puluh,". Keluhnya.

"Menyerah saja jika kau ingin dikirim ke bangku cadangan…". Ejek Naruto dengan bola di tangannya.

Kiba yang mendengar ejekan Naruto langsung bangkit kembali untuk mengambil bola dari tangan Naruto dan berlari menuju ring. Dengan lompatan yang tinggi, ia berhasil memasukkan bola dengan spektakuler. "Lihat saja Naruto… aku akan memecahkan rekormu…".

"Tentu saja, tentu saja… teruslah bermimpi dattebayo~".

"Baiklah semuanya…. Cukup untuk hari ini,". Suara Nara yang letih menggema di ruangan.

Naruto duduk di belakang bangku cadangan untuk meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengatur pernapasannya. "Hari jumat lalu, kau pergi kemana saat tim basket kita sedang berkumpul, teme?". Tanyanya sambil mengangkat kerah jaket latihan merahnya dan menyeka kulitnya yang berkeringat.

Uchiha melihatnya dari ekor matanya dan tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia kembali minum untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Ia terlalu kelelahan.

"Kuso… kau mengabaikanku?". Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau pergi kemana saat itu?".

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan, dobe". Sasuke hanya menjawabnya datar. "Ada apa?". Ia memaksa dirinya untuk bertanya.

Naruto duduk lagi di bangku kayu tepi lapangan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya saat tatapannya mengunci Lee yang sedang latihan sendiri. "Bukan apa-apa… Hanya saja, setelah itu aku berhasil bicara dengan Hina-chan,". Katanya tiba-tiba dan berhasil mendapat perhatian penuh dari Sasuke.

"Dan?". Sasuke melihat ekspresi sahabatnya dalam diam dan mengerutkan kening. 'Apa dia menolaknya?'.

"Dia menciumku". Naruto mengakuinya tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Itu artinya kau dan dia-"

"Aku tidak tahu… kupikir dia hanya meminta waktu….". Naruto mengatakan tentang dugaannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku menyukainya dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dattebayo~". Katanya dengan cepat.

Mata onyx Sasuke menegang dan rahangnya mengeras saat ia melepaskan jaket latihan dan gelang olahraga hitamnya. 'jadi dia menciumnya?'. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan darahnya terasa mendidih. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia berjalan pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Oi Teme… Tunggu aku!". Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

ooo

Mata hitam Uchiha yang dalam tetap mengawasi saat Naruto menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menuju salah satu kamar mandi. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa jengkel yang membuatnya terbakar. Saat ia berhenti mengawasi sahabat bodohnya, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Eh? Apa kau tidak akan mandi?". Tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan,". Jawabnya datar dan pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?". Naruto mengernyit bingung.

Kali ini langkah Sasuke sedikit lebih cepat. Wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit tanda-tanda kelelahan karena kurang tidur. Ia mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu dari gadis-gadis yang melihatnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. "Di mana kau, Hyuuga?" Suaranya terdengar serak dan kesal.

Ia berjalan ke tempat parkir dan meragukan bahwa gadis itu sudah berada di kampus. Kelas pertama mereka pukul sepuluh tiga puluh, dan saat ia melihat jam tangannya, itu masih jam delapan lebih delapan belas. Ia melihat mobil-mobil yang terparkir, dan ia menemukan mobil gadis itu di antara mobil yang ada. "Tentu saja,". Katanya, dan menuju kemana ia pasti menemukannya.

* * *

It Can't be

Mata mutiara Hinata menyipit saat ia melihat ke atas tepat di rak buku paling atas dan membaca nama buku-buku itu. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan yang ia cari. "Itu dia," Katanya sambil berjinjit dan meregangkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil buku metode numerik. "Aku akan meminjamnya selama beberapa hari,". Katanya pelan. Setelah itu ia membawa buku itu kepada orang yang bertanggung jawab di perpustakaan.

Seorang wanita tua yang sudah bekerja sebagai penanggung jawab perpustakaan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya sudah hafal dengan Hinata yang sering meminjam buku. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot melihat wajahnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil kartu mahasiswa dan buku yang disodorkan padanya, lalu melakukan proses peminjaman sesuai peraturan yang ada.

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Hinata meletakkan buku itu ke dalam ranselnya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

-Drrtttt drrttttt-

Getar ponsel berhasil menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia keluar dari perpustakaan. "Ino-chan?". Ia menyebutkan nama sahabatnya yang mengiriminya pesan dan langsung membukanya.

'Jangan lupa hari ini kita akan makan bersama Hinata… Dan jangan membuat rencana lain. Kau mengerti?'

Ia tersenyum membacanya.

"Jadi aku benar," Suara marah dari seseorang membuat Hinata terkejut.

Senyuman Hinata lenyap seketika. Ia melangkah mundur saat melihat sosok pria berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi yang menatapnya tajam dan jengkel. Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ikut aku!". Kata Sasuke dengan cepat meraih tangan Hinata yang akan melarikan diri dan membawanya bersamanya.

Ponsel Hinata terjatuh saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?". Suara lemahnya terdengar khawatir saat ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke yang menyeretnya paksa.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata dan terus menyeretnya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan kosong tidak jauh dari perpustakaan.

Mata mutiara Hinata berkeliaran di tempat itu. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hyuuga?". Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya saat ia melepaskan cengkraman di tangan Hinata dan mendorong gadis itu ke dinding dan memenjarakannya dengan tubuhnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?". Hinata memberanikan dirinya bertanya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di dada bidang Sasuke dan berusaha mendorongnya.

Dengan kesal Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan mencengkramnya erat ke belakang punggungnya dengan satu tangan untuk mencegahnya memberontak. "Apa kau menerimanya?". Tanyanya langsung.

"A-aku tidak akan jatuh dalam permainanmu…". Hinata meringis kesakitan saat Sasuke terlalu kuat mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya, Hyuuga?". Tanyanya dengan dingin.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya jika kau menyukainya?".

"A-aku-".

"Kau takut dengan ancamanku? Kau takut tidak bisa berada di dekatnya lagi?". Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau takut kehilangannya?".

Hinata benci kenyataan itu. Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. "U-Uchiha-san?". Mata Hinata mulai berair.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyibak helaian rambut panjang Hinata ke belakang telinganya. Banyak yang ia pikirkan. Kenapa gadis itu bisa mencintai Naruto, kenapa dia menciumnya, dan kenapa harus Naruto. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. Jika Hinata menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, dia pasti akan menolaknya. Ia memperhatikan bibir tipis gadis itu yang bergetar. Ia melepaskan rambutnya yang panjang dan membawa tangannya ke wajahnya, menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke pipinya dan membelainya pelan.

Hinata membeku tanpa memahami arti belaian aneh itu. "Kenapa?". Tanyanya pelan. "Kenapa harus aku?". Ia terus memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "K-kau bisa melakukannya dengan siapapun…".

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?".

"La-lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu,". Sasuke sendiri memang tidak tahu. "Mungkin aku tidak menginginkan wanita yang hanya bisa bicara omong kosong dan bisa membasahi celana dalamnya,". Katanya santai. "Atau mungkin, karena aku hanya ingin mengganggumu atau membuat Naruto kesal".

"Na-Naruto-kun adalah temanmu…". Kata Hinata hampir tanpa suara.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman, Hyuuga". Bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Teman hanya membuatku lemah… Bagiku, dia adalah pengganggu". Katanya serak saat ia meluncurkan satu tangannya di leher Hinata dan tangan lainnya memeluk pinggangnya sambil mencengkram kedua tangan gadis itu di belakang punggungnya.

Hinata terkejut. Ia tidak bisa percaya itu. Ia merasa sedih dan ingin menangis. Naruto sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Pahami itu baik-baik, Hyuuga". Ujung hidung Sasuke menempel di pipinya menghirup wangi lilac yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Bi-biarkan aku pergi… o-onegai,". Hinata memohon dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Matanya penuh dengan air mata.

"Jadilah milikku,". Kata Sasuke serak, dan sedetik kemudian mencium bibir gadis yang ketakutan itu dan terus memenjarakannya di dinding dingin di belakangnya.

"Mph,". Hinata hanya bisa menggeliat karena tubuh Sasuke yang menekannya ke dinding dan tangannya yang dicengkram di belakang punggungnya membuatnya sulit bergerak dan memberontak.

Sasuke berjuang dengan memperketat cengkramannya. Dengan satu tangan ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk terus menciumnya dan menyimpan keinginan untuk menyentuh payudaranya. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu lebih takut. "Satu minggu,". Ia memperingatkannya saat ia berhenti menciumnya. Kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku memberimu waktu satu minggu, Hyuuga…".

"A-apa maksudmu?".

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu, mendengarmu mengerang, memuaskanku, dan melupakan segalanya…".

"A-apa?". Hinata tidak bisa percaya itu.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu sampai aku puas, dan aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian…". Sasuke melepaskan Hinata. "Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu atau Naruto lagi,". Ia mundur beberapa langkah memberi gadis itu ruang.

Hinata menelan ludah. Tangannya gemetar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas keluar dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Bodoh," Kata Sasuke kesal saat ia menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding dimana ia menyudutkan Hinata. Ia melepas jaketnya dan menyembunyikan reaksi tubuhnya yang disebabkan gadis itu.

'Hinata Hyuuga'. Hanya tubuhnya yang ia sukai. Setelah keinginan itu terpenuhi, semuanya akan berakhir. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan hal itu. Yang ia rasakan bukanlah cemburu karena membayangkan bibir tipis itu mencium Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

-TBC-

Jujur, Author udah berusaha ngerubah sikap Sasuke di fanfic ini… Tapi tiap kali nulis adegan antara Sasuke dan Hinata, yang ada malah kayak sebelum-sebelumnya… Jadi maaf banget, karena pikiran, tangan, dan hati author nggak sinkron XD

Di fanfic ini author sebenernya juga kasihan sama Hinata. Dan author udah nyimpen gambaran tentang apa yang harus dirubah dari sikap Sasuke biar nggak terlalu nyakitin Hinata di sini. Tapi tiap kali nulis adegan mereka, tangan author kayak gerak sendiri dan ngetik semaunya… haha lol.

Atau mungkin, Author harus ngerubah sikap Hinata?  
Tapi masalahnya author nggak terlalu suka kalau Hinata OOC.

Tapi author akan tetep berusaha :)


	14. Chapter13

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Berada di Universitas yang sama, apalagi di kelas yang sama dengan dua orang yang sangat ingin dihindari memang sangat sulit dan bahkan tidak akan mungkin. Begitulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menghindari Uzumaki Naruto karena ia masih sangat malu dan juga menghindari Uchiha Sasuke karena ia memang takut padanya. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, karena dua orang itu seperti sengaja selalu berada di sekitarnya dengan Naruto yang sering menatap dan tersenyum canggung padanya, sedangkan Sasuke yang selalu menatapnya intens.

"Hinata-chan?". Ia tersentak kaget saat seseorang memanggilnya dan menyenggol lengannya.

"Ha-hai Ino-chan?". Tanyanya gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayo kita cari meja untuk makan…".

Mereka sedang berada di kafetaria yang penuh sesak. Bahkan mereka sulit menemukan meja yang masih kosong.

"Jidaattt?". Ino berteriak memanggil sahabat mereka yang terlihat memasuki kafetaria.

"I-Ino-chan… Jangan memanggil Sakura-chan seperti itu…". Mata mutiara Hinata menatap Sakura yang memutar matanya kesal dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia sadar, sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak berkumpul bersama karena Sakura selalu menghindari mereka.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali Ino-pig…. Jangan berteriak memanggilku seperti itu… Kau sengaja membuatku malu?". Sakura mendengus kesal.

Ino tersenyum tulus. "Aku senang melihatmu kembali seperti semula…"

Sakura mendesah lelah dan menggaruk lehernya dengan tidak nyaman. "Kupikir aku sudah bersikap sangat bodoh,". Tatapannya bertemu dengan mata mutiara Hinata dan merasa bersalah. Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia menuduh Hinata yang bukan-bukan. "Kau… kau baik-baik saja kan, Hinata?". Tanyanya canggung.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "A-aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan…".

"Yokatta….". Sakura merasa lega mendengarnya. "Hmmm bisakah kalian menungguku sebentar? Aku akan cepat mengambil makanan…"

"Baiklah…". Kata Ino bersemangat

Hinata mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari meja yang kira-kira masih kosong. Dan kemudian mata mutiaranya berkilat menatap salah satu meja panjang yang merupakan tempat mereka biasa makan. Ia melihat lima orang yang sedang makan di meja itu. Kehadiran pemuda pirang yang tertawa nyaring berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dan satunya lagi seorang pria berambut hitam. 'Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?'. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa percaya pria itu meluangkan waktu untuk makan bersama teman-temannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mata hitam itu menatapnya beberapa detik, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang sedang bicara. 'Kami-sama…'. Beberapa saat ia membeku. Ia ingin keluar dari kafetaria saat itu juga.

"Ayo Hinata… kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja?" Ino menarik Hinata ke meja yang biasa mereka tempati itu tanpa memperhatikan kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah saat ia terpaksa mengikuti kedua sahabatnya. Sekarang masalahnya ada dua. Dia bukan hanya harus berpura-pura tidak pernah mencium Naruto karena ia masih sangat malu, tapi juga harus tetap tenang di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. 'Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?'.

"Wah wah wah… ternyata Sasuke-kun juga bergabung bersama kita…". Kata Ino saat mereka mendekati meja panjang itu dengan nampan di tangan mereka.

Sakura tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mencoba menghindari hal apapun yang akan mengacaukan suasana hati pria berambut hitam itu. Ia sendiri sangat bersyukur bisa melihatnya dan makan bersamanya.

Hinata sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasinya. Ia beberapa kali menelan ludah dan merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berkumpul bersama seperti ini…". Kata Ino sambil duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Tidak menyangka apanya?". Ejek Kiba yang juga duduk diantara mereka.

Sakura dengan segera duduk di samping Naruto dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus duduk di samping Sasuke dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi… kapan kita akan memulai mengerjakan tugas kita, Hina-chan?". Tanya Naruto saat mata mereka bertemu. "Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik, dattebayo~".

"Ah, ba-baiklah aku-"

"Kuso…". Ino tiba-tiba mengumpat dan mengejutkan semuanya. "Kau ini tidak pernah bisa berubah,". Suaranya yang kesal membuat semua orang di tempat itu menoleh menatapnya. "Kau sekarang atlet basket…. Jadi berhentilah merokok!". Ia menghela napas lelah sambil melipat kedua tangannya saat melihat bungkus rokok di saku mantel kekasihnya.

"Mendokusei…. kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah, Ino". Keluh Shikamaru.

"Sepasang kekasih?". Tanya Lee tiba-tiba menyela pertengkaran Ino dan Shikamaru.

Kiba memutar matanya bosan. "Mereka berdua memang sepasang kekasih Lee…".

"Bukan itu maksudku…". Lee mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Aku baru ingat… Apa kalian sudah mendengar desas desus yang beredar?". Tanyanya membuat satu meja mengernyit bingung kecuali Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Desas-desus apa?". Ino mulai penasaran.

"Haha Katanya ada seseorang yang melihat kalian berciuman minggu lalu, dan menyebut kalian adalah sepasang kekasih…". Kata Lee sambil tertawa.

"Ino dan Shikamaru?". Tanya Kiba tidak tertarik. "Itu wajar saja…".

"Bukan Ino-san dan Shikamaru-san…". Lee menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Maksudku, Hinata-san dan Sasuke-san…".

-Deg-

Sakura dan Ino tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Kiba yang tidak percaya langsung menatap Sasuke tajam.

Wajah Hinata menjadi pucat pasi.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Shikamaru mengernyit melihat Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian.

Naruto sendiri terlihat sangat bingung.

"Haha astaga…. Itu benar-benar konyol…". Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia sendiri sudah pernah mendengar hal seperti itu dari sepupunya. Jadi ia tidak ingin tertipu lagi dengan desas desus yang belum tentu benar.

"Dengan Sasuke?". Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara. "dengannya atau denganku?". Tanyanya lagi tidak mengerti karena itu memang tidak masuk akal.

Mata Hinata melebar dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Kenapa harus denganmu?". Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan aneh Naruto merasa curiga. Ino dan Sakura juga tambah terkejut.

"Ini mencurigakan….". Ino tersenyum dan mencoba menggoda Hinata. "Jadi… apa yang terjadi setelah aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu, Hinata?". Ia terkikik geli. " Dan… yang benar itu… Naruto… atau… Sasuke?". Tanyanya memastikan.

"Baiklah…". Kata Naruto malu sambil menggaruk pipinya. "itu aku…".

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Semua orang menatapnya bingung.

Hinata menahan napas sesaat saat ia menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Hanya beberapa detik dan hanya ia sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

"Ayolah Hinata… katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi…". Ino terus menggoda Hinata yang tiba-tiba menunduk.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan pergi.

"Hentikan Ino…". Kata Sakura kemudian saat ia melihat Hinata yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau juga penasaran?". Tanya Ino mengejek Sakura.

"Pahamilah situasinya Ino-pig…".

"A-ano…". Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "A-aku harus pergi…". Katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan dan dengan segera ia berlari keluar kafetaria.

"Hinata? Tung-". Ino mencoba memanggilnya.

"Kau lihat kan? Inilah yang terjadi jika kau sangat ingin tahu…". Kata Shikamaru menyela kekasihnya.

"Dan apa yang ingin kuketahui? Aku hanya ingin membantu…". Jawab Ino kesal. "Eh? Kau mau kemana Naruto?". Tanyanya saat melihat Naruto yang juga tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuinya… aku tidak tahu kenapa dia pergi…". Naruto dengan segera keluar dari kafetaria untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu Naruto…". Sakura mengejar Naruto keluar.

ooo

Sakura berhasil mengejar Naruto di luar kafetaria dan menahan lengannya. "Tinggalkan dia sendiri Naruto…".

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura pelan. "Aku tidak bisa… Kau tidak lihat tadi? Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya…".

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas lelah. "Hinata pergi karena kecerobohanmu…". Jelasnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Hinata sangat pemalu… dan kau mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman…".

"Nani?". Naruto menatap ke arah dimana Hinata pergi. "Haahhh mungkin kau benar…".

Sakura sesaat tertegun melihat tatapan Naruto yang melihat ke arah Hinata pergi. "Naruto…".

"Ada apa?". Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh untuk menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa hanya aku saja yang merasakannya atau kau memang sedikit berubah,".

Naruto tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura, tapi ia memilih diam.

"Aku merasa kau menghindariku…".

"Untuk memantapkan keputusanku… aku memang harus menghindarimu, Sakura". Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di luar kafetaria.

* * *

It Can't be

"Bagaimana dengan dua barang lainnya, Suigetsu?". Tanya Sasuke pada rekannya saat mereka mendiskusikan pekerjaan di apartemennya.

"Aku sudah mengirimnya saat barang itu tiba…". Jawab Suigetsu mantap. "Tapi Sasuke… sepertinya kita tidak bisa menjual barang-barang itu lagi untuk sementara waktu…".

"Kenapa?". Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Aparat keamanan Jepang sedang gencar menangani kasus penyelundupan dan jual beli narkotika… dan akhir-akhir ini banyak penyelundup yang mudah tertangkap…".

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Itu tidak masalah… mungkin kita memang harus berhenti untuk sementara waktu,".

Suigetsu sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke tidak mau peduli dan terus memaksanya mencari jalan lainnya. Bukan menerima begitu saja apa yang terjadi seperti sekarang ini. 'ada apa dengannya?'. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Sasuke. "Aku harus pergi sekarang…". Ia memeriksa jam tangannya. "masih ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan…".

"Hn".

"Sebelum itu, aku harus membangunkan Karin….". Ia melangkah ke kamar Sasuke. "Dia terlalu banyak minum,"

"Biarkan saja…".

"Eh?". Suigetsu menghentikan langkahnya. Sekali lagi Sasuke membuatnya terkejut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja dia tidur di kamarmu?".

"Hn,".

Suigetsu menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah jika itu maumu,".

Setelah Suigetsu keluar dari apartemennya, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa lelah.

-Ting tong-

"Ck, siapa lagi yang datang?". Geramnya frustasi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan langsung membukanya. Ia mengernyit bingung melihat Suigetsu lagi yang berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi takut. "Ada apa, Suigetsu?"

"Aku seharusnya tidak membahas ini… tapi aku tidak tahan lagi ingin menanyakannya padamu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis yang bersamamu saat festival… dia-"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk melupakan semuanya?". Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Aku juga ingin melupakannya, Sasuke… tapi aku terus terngiang dengan teriakannya yang meminta tolong padaku…". Suigetsu meremas tangannya. "Aku bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana tatapan kosongnya saat berjalan melewatiku…".

"Kau kasihan padanya?"

"Itu… aku-"

"Jika kau tahu apa yang baik untukmu, lupakan apa yang kau dengar dan lihat, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu membeku mendengar ancaman tajam dari Sasuke. Ia tahu pasti seperti apa Sasuke saat marah. Selama ini ia selalu menghindari hal yang membuat Sasuke terganggu. Dan sekarang ia malah menyulut amarah pemuda itu. "Baiklah… maafkan aku…". Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah dinginnya. "Aku pergi sekarang…". Kali ini ia benar-benar pergi.

Setelah melihat Suigetsu menghilang di balik koridor, Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya dan bersandar di pintu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat dan rahangnya mengeras. Gadis itu berhasil meraih simpati dari salah satu orang kepercayaannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, Hyuuga?'.

-Ting tong-

"Ada apa lagi, Suiget-?". Tanyanya dengan marah saat membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Ia terkejut melihat bukan Suigetsu yang berada di depannya. Tapi dua orang yang sangat ia kenal. Mereka adalah ayah dan juga kakaknya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu, Sasuke… tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat teleponku…". Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya dan berbisik padanya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?". Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Itachi mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat adiknya itu akan mencegah ayah mereka masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia harus menahan temperamen adiknya agar tidak kehilangan kendali.

Fugaku berhasil masuk ke dalam dan menganalisa tempat tinggal Sasuke. "Apakah ada yang salah dengan mengunjungi putraku sendiri?". Tanyanya dingin

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ayahnya. "Aku sudah tinggal di sini lebih dari lima tahun,". Ia mengingatkan ayahnya akan hal itu. "Dan selama itu kau tidak pernah kemari…". Ejeknya. "dan sekarang kau kesini? Mengunjungiku? Ck. Jangan bercanda… tousan".

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan atau rasakan tentangku…". Fugaku masih tetap mengamati keadaan apartemen Sasuke. "lagipula aku tidak pernah peduli pendapat yang keluar dari mulut pecundang sepertimu, Sasuke".

"Otousan". Itachi mencoba menengahi keduanya.

"Intinya, mulai sekarang kau bisa mengunjungi ibumu kapanpun kau mau…". Lanjut Fugaku dingin dengan mengabaikan Itachi yang mencoba menenangkannya. "Jadi, kunjungilah dia,". Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar apartemen tanpa melihat wajah putranya.

"Cih… seperti kau peduli saja dengan kaasan". Kata Sasuke tajam berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki ayahnya.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu, Sasuke". Setelah mengatakan itu, Fugaku benar-benar keluar dari apartemen putranya.

Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu cemas… aku akan menangani tousan…".

"Bagaimana keadaan kaasan?".

"Kaasan baik-baik saja… kau bisa mengunjunginya jika kau mencemaskannya…".

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam. "Aku selalu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Itachi,".

"Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti". Itachi tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. "aku pergi…". Itachi membalikkan badan dan keluar dari apartemen dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kuso!". Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. 'aku butuh minuman'.

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai piyama. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mandi larut malam. Jika bukan karena tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk, ia tidak akan mandi selarut ini. Neji pasti akan menceramahinya jika ia tahu. Ia penasaran kenapa kakaknya itu sulit sekali dihubungi. Neji bilang padanya jika dia melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama dua minggu. Dan besok adalah tepat dua minggu kakaknya pergi.

Ia kemudian keluar kamar untuk mematikan stereo di ruang tamu, mematikan hampir semua lampu, dan kembali ke kamar. Ia mengatur alarm dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut lembut yang menutupinya. Ia merasa sangat kelelahan dan butuh tidur. Tapi entah kenapa ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah hampir setahun ia tinggal di apartemennya. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia berakhir diasingkan dari klannya sendiri.

Flashback

Hinata dan keluarganya berada di pesta yang diselenggarakan salah satu anggota klan elite Hyuuga. Ayah dan sepupunya sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah-tengah tamu undangan agar ia belajar berinteraksi dengan anggota klan lainnya.

"Go-gomenasai…". Hinata meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan saat ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada seseorang.

"Anda tidak perlu membungkuk dan meminta maaf seperti itu, Hinata-sama…".

Banyak orang melihat kejadian itu dan hampir semua orang menatap Hinata aneh, lalu mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Hinata sendiri masih bisa mendengar bisikan mereka yang membicarakannya.

"Bukankah itu heiress hyuuga?". Bisik salah seorang wanita pada pria disampingnya.

"Ya, benar… kudengar dia adalah heiress Hyuuga,".

"Bagaimana bisa seorang heiress Hyuuga meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan badan seperti itu di depan pelayan?".

"Shhh jaga bicaramu… jika pemimpin klan Hyuuga mendengarmu… kau bisa celaka,"

"Tapi jika dilihat-lihat dia memang tidak pantas mendapatkan gelar itu… dia terlalu lemah dan tidak memiliki wibawa seorang Hyuuga,".

"Tutup mulutmu!".

"Itu memang benar… Kudengar, di kediamannya saja ia hanya berinteraksi dengan para pelayan…". Kata wanita lainnya yang menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?".

"Entahlah… sepertinya dia juga mengidap gangguan jiwa… kudengar dia berkali-kali harus pergi ke psikiater untuk memeriksa kejiwaannya…".

"Mengerikan sekali… bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seorang heiress?".

"Bisakah kalian berdua hentikan pembicaraan kalian? Kalian benar-benar mencari masalah…". Pria itu tidak tahan lagi dengan percakapan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang wanita itu yang masih membicarakan heiress Hyuuga.

Tanpa tiga orang itu sadari, Hyuuga Hiashi mendengar percakapan mereka. Rahangnya mengeras, dan dengan segera berjalan mendekati putri sulungnya. "Kita pulang sekarang!". Perintahnya dingin.

ooo

"Kau terlalu lemah, Hinata… dengan kelemahanmu itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan apapun dan menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa…. Apalagi menjadi anggota klan elite Hyuuga…". Hiashi membawa putri sulungnya ke ruang kerjanya saat mereka pulang dari pesta.

"O-otousan…. A-aku…".

"Cukup!". Suara dingin ayahnya membuat Hinata gemetar. Hinata hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi heiress yang layak… tidak ada yang akan kuberikan padamu jika kau tidak bisa hidup sebagai anggota klan Hyuuga…. Kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan klan Hyuuga yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun yang berarti…"

"Hiashi-jisan,". Suara keras Neji terdengar saat pria itu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja pamannya. Tapi itu tidak bisa membungkam pemimpin klan itu.

"Kau keluar dari klan hari ini juga.".

"Na-nani?". Hinata membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "o-otousan…"

"Kau akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan kau harus membentuk karaktermu…". Kata Hiashi dingin. "bersiaplah, kau akan hidup sendiri mulai besok…"

"Tapi Hiashi-jisan-"

"Neji… kau akan menjadi pendukung terbesarku di perusahaan… jadi kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku sekarang ini…".

"Hiashi jisan demo-".

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusanku sebagai pemimpin klan… dan klan ini adalah satu-satunya yang terpenting dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini… jika generasi baru tidak bisa mempertahankan sesuatu yang telah di capai para leluhur… maka mereka tidak layak menjadi anggota klan Hyuuga".

Flashback end

* * *

It Can't be

Hampir pukul dua pagi dan Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikan bahwa pada malam musim dingin, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang menempuh jalan panjang yang diterangi lampu kota. Ia baru saja kembali dari bar tua yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen bukan di basement. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke gedung itu.

Langkahnya lamban dan napasnya tenang. Ia sudah mabuk, dan alkohol yang masuk ke tubuhnya membuatnya mati rasa hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, yang ia inginkan, dan bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Setelah ia berada di depan apartemen, ia langsung memasukkan password apartemen dan masuk ke dalam. Kakinya yang telanjang melangkah ke permukaan karpet. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri.

Cahaya bulan menerangi ruangan itu dan menyinari tubuhnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan ke sosok perempuan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hinata,". Suaranya terdengar serak.

-TBC-

Warning :

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin banyak yang nggak suka.


	15. Chapter14

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

"Hinata,". Suara Sasuke terdengar serak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan jari-jarinya, ia membelai pipi gadis itu. Halus dan lembut, itulah yang dipikirkannya. Tidak lama kemudian ia bisa melihat gadis itu bergerak. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menarik tangannya. Ia perlu menyentuhnya. Ia tahu, sejak pertama kali ia menyentuhnya, ia tidak merasa puas.

Ia hampir berhenti bernapas saat melihat wajah putih gadis itu berkedut. Mungkin ia merasakan kehadirannya. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri saat ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Ia mengakui jika wajah damai gadis itu tampak seperti malaikat. Dan ia sendiri adalah iblis yang tidak bisa berhenti menginginkannya. Karena itulah ia di sini.

"Kuso…". Ia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menggeliat dalam tidurnya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, dan membuatnya perlahan membuka matanya. Karena baru terbangun dari tidur, penglihatannya sedikit kabur. Ia mengucek matanya dan mengerjap untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Dan saat itu ia menemukan sosok pria di sisinya. "Si-siapa?". Tanyanya terkejut dan wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan. Ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mencoba keluar dari kamarnya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke dengan cepat menangkapnya dan mendorongnya hingga punggung Hinata menabrak lemari di belakangnya. Ia memeluk pingganggnya yang ramping dengan erat. "Diam!".

Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Hinata membeku saat mengenali pria itu. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?". Ia sangat terkejut. "A-apa yang kau-"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya, lalu dengan perlahan menyapukannya ke pipinya dan dengan pelan menuju ke telinganya. "Bagaimana aku bisa masuk?". Suaranya terdengar sangat berat dan serak. "Passwordnya adalah tanggal dan bulan lahirmu… ck, kau mudah sekali terbaca, Hinata". Tangannya yang bebas seolah bergerak sendiri, membelai pinggang dan punggung Hinata. "Dan apa yang kuinginkan?". Lanjutnya. Suaranya sangat pelan saat ia mengamati telinga dan leher gadis itu. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan…"

Hinata menegang dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku tidak bisa…".

"Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu,". Sasuke menariknya bersamanya.

Hinata kehilangan napasnya sesaat. Dan wajahnya tambah pucat saat ia jatuh di ranjangnya dengan Sasuke menindihnya. "o-onegai". Suaranya hampir tidak keluar. Jantungnya terpacu kuat. 'tidak lagi'.

Tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan tidak lain hanya menambah kenikmatan Sasuke. "Cukup!". Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang terus berusaha mendorongnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. "Kita harus mengakhiri ini!". Kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam.

Mata mutiara Hinata bergetar tanda antisipasi. 'Mengakhiri?'. Itulah yang paling ia inginkan. Tapi bukan seperti ini. Dan ini belum ada satu minggu sejak dia mengancamnya. Ia belum memutuskan apapun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak ingin menerima tawarannya.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain menyelinap masuk ke dalam piyamanya dan mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya, melewati payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra, perut, pinggang, hingga mencapai pangkal pahanya.

Hinata tersentak saat ia merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Dengan masih gemetar, ia memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata onyx Sasuke, dan untuk sesaat ia heran. Ia tidak melihat kemarahan dan kejahatan di mata pria itu seperti saat dia melakukan hal yang sama padanya sebelumnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia melihat kebingungan dan frustasi di kedua mata hitamnya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah ia juga melihat kedua mata hitam pria itu terlihat basah.

"Hinata,". Sasuke merenggangkan kedua kaki Hinata dengan pelan dan menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara kakinya. Napasnya tidak beraturan karena ia bernapas melalui mulutnya.

"He-hentikan… onegai…". Hinata bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang menyeruak dari mulut pria itu.

Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang ketakutan dan menurunkan matanya untuk menatap bibirnya yang gemetar. Ia tahu, tidak ada alkohol atau hal lain yang bisa mengalahkan kebutuhannya sekarang. Itu sebabnya ia datang mencarinya. Ia menangkup pipi Hinata dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia terus membungkam mulut Hinata dengan ciuman yang menuntut dan membuka piyama Hinata di saat bersamaan. Ia bisa mendengarnya terkesiap dan merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar karena ketakutan, tapi kebutuhannya lebih besar dan membuatnya mengabaikan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, sudah tiga kali ia masuk ke apartemen Hinata larut malam. Tentu saja ia menerobos ke apartemennya tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Entah kebetulan, takdir, atau karena keberuntungan, saat pertama kali ia masuk apartemennya, ia hanya asal memasukkan empat digit angka yang merupakan angka favoritnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menduga ia berhasil masuk dengan memasukkan password itu. Bahkan password baru apartemennya sendiri menggunakan empat digit angka yang sama. Sungguh, sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika empat digit angka itu adalah tanggal dan bulan kelahirannya. Sampai Naruto memberitahunya tentang mempersiapkan kado ulang tahun yang akan ia berikan pada Hinata saat ulang tahunnya nanti.

Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan keinginannya untuk datang ke apartemennya. Entah itu ia datang hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya tidur atau hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya. Ia tidak bisa mendekatinya di kampus karena gadis itu selalu menghindarinya. Apalagi sudah lebih dari satu minggu ia tidak melakukannya lagi, bahkan dengan wanita manapun. Ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba melampiaskannya pada wanita murahan di luar sana dan bahkan ia juga mencari Karin untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Tapi, saat ia melihat wanita-wanita itu menelanjangi diri mereka sendiri, hasratnya menguap begitu saja, dan ia meninggalkan mereka tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Karin meneriakinya dan menangis memohon padanya agar tidak pergi saat ia menemuinya. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan wanita itu dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hah hahh hahh". Hinata mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Sasuke berhenti menciumnya. Ia bergidik ngeri saat melihat Sasuke melepaskan kancing kemejanya dengan cepat. "Ja-jangan lakukan itu,". Ia mencoba bangkit saat kedua tangannya bebas. Tapi dengan cepat tubuhnya berhasil dilumpuhkan kembali dengan ciuman yang menuntut dan kedua tangannya dikunci.

Sasuke yang hatinya dikuasai oleh kegelapan dan keegoisan membuatnya memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Ia menginginkan tubuhnya. Untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan darinya dan untuk melupakannya. Hinata harus menjadi salah satunya yang harus ia lupakan sebelum ia masuk lebih dalam, di dalam sensasi yang membuatnya terbakar.

Di tengah gairah ciumannya, Sasuke memanfaatkannya untuk menyingkap bra menyebalkan yang membungkus payudara Hinata. 'Kuso,'. Ia kesal karena ia sendiri tidak tahu cara melepas bra wanita. Karena biasanya para wanita itu akan menelanjangi diri mereka sendiri.

"Mphh". Hinata panik saat ia merasakan bra yang ia pakai terangkat dan tangan besar Uchiha meremas salah satu payudaranya.

Sasuke berhenti mencium bibirnya dan beralih turun menelusuri dagu, rahang, leher hingga dadanya.

"Aahh a-aku tidak menyukai ini…". Hinata menolak reaksi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyukainya,". Kata Sasuke pelan. Ia memang tidak ingin memaksanya lagi. Tapi gadis di bawahnya tidak mau bekerja sama. "Sekeras apapun kau menolaknya, ini akan terjadi juga,". Apa yang terjadi adalah apa yang ia inginkan, apa yang ia butuhkan untuk menyembuhkan egonya. Ia ingin membuatnya mengerang dan tubuhnya yang sempurna bisa menerimanya.

"A-aku tidak-".

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,". Sasuke mencoba meyakinkannya. "Aku juga bisa melakukannya dengan pelan… hanya saja… jangan menolak…". Ia meyakinkannya lagi dan mencium bibirnya.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak berirama di atas bibir Hinata. Lidahnya ikut membelai bibirnya yang tipis sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, merasakan keseluruhan rongga di dalam mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Begitu ciuman itu semakin dalam, ia melepaskan tangan Hinata lalu menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk meremas payudara gadis itu dan tangannya yang lain mulai turun untuk menurunkan celana dalam Hinata hingga terlepas, lalu menyentuh kewanitaannya.

"Mphh". Hinata tersentak saat ia merasakan jari Sasuke yang memasuki kewanitaannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu…". Sasuke berusaha meyakinkannya lagi, tapi tubuh gadis itu tetap gemetar saat ia melakukan penetrasi dengan memasukkan satu jarinya ke liang kewanitaannya. Ia bisa merasakan dinding vagina Hinata meremas jarinya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu ia menambah satu jari lagi saat vagina Hinata mulai membasahi dan melumasi jarinya. Mata hitam Sasuke terpaku pada kesempurnaan payudara Hinata yang bulat dengan puting merah muda yang tegak. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merasakannya.

Hinata menggigit salah satu jarinya dan memejamkan mata. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Sasuke bermain dengan putingnya, menjilatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Salah satu tangan besar pria itu meremas payudaranya yang lain. 'Ini akan segera berakhir…'. Ia terus menerus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa setelah malam ini, ia tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia akan mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya kembali.

Sasuke tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan kemeja yang ia pakai dan membuka ikat pinggang, kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya. "Argh,". Sasuke mengerang saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang tegang dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri untuk menembus vagina Hinata yang sudah basah.

Hinata memejamkan matanya tidak ingin melihat apa yang ada di depannya dan apa yang akan terjadi. "Aghh,". Ia merintih kesakitan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar memaksa masuk ke vaginanya.

"Katakan saja kalau sakit,". Sasuke berbisik di telinganya dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan.

Hinata dengan gugup menggenggam lengan atas Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pria itu. Ia mengerang dengan suara serak saat kewanitaannya berhasil ditembus. Ia memang merasa sakit, tapi rasa sakitnya tidak seperti saat pertama kali pria itu memaksanya. Tubuhnya gemetar saat itu juga. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan untuk beberapa detik, ia terpana melihat tato yang ada di antara leher dan bahu Sasuke yang berbentuk seperti tiga bilah yang siap diputar kapan saja dan berbagai tanda kecil yang mengelilinginya. "Aahh". Ia mengerang keras saat ia merasakan kejantanan pria itu menembus lebih dalam ke dalam rahimnya. Kakinya yang tertekuk gemetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan tekanan hangat dan basah pada kewanitaannya. "Ittai…".

"Shhh hanya akan sakit sebentar,". Bisik Sasuke sambil mengulum cuping telinga Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata menegang lagi. Ia benci dengan invasi aneh di dalam tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata,".

'Apa?'. Hinata tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi ia mengabaikan begitu saja saat ia merasakan hentakan kuat yang Sasuke lakukan. Kedua lengan Sasuke bersandar pada bantal tempat pria itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah sangat lembab dan basah memudahkan Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan bergerak lebih cepat. Liang vagina Hinata yang sempit dan juga dinding vagina dan rahimnya yang meremas kuat kejantanannya, menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Su-sudah hentikan… onegai… aahhh". Hinata tidak bisa menerimanya lagi. Tenaga Sasuke terlalu kuat, dan ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menerimanya dan mengimbanginya.

Darah Sasuke yang sudah mendidih dan gairah seksualnya yang memuncak berhasil menutupi nuraninya hingga ia mengabaikan permohonan gadis itu untuk menghentikannya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukannya dan ia harus menyelesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikan. Dengan gerakan maju mundurnya yang semakin kuat dan cepat membuat Hinata beberapa kali terkesiap. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan gadis itu sudah orgasme beberapa kali.

"Aghhh,". Sasuke mengerang sekali lagi saat ia mengeluarkan napas beratnya dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar bersamaan dengan puncak orgasmenya.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Tubuh mereka masih menyatu, dan ia merasa sangat kelelahan. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka. 'Semuanya sudah berakhir…'.

* * *

It Can't be

Sore hari di musim dingin terasa sangat dingin dan semakin dingin. Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak ke tempat parkir kampus. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu mata kuliahnya dan berniat langsung pulang. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan lapisan uap keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghembuskan napasnya. Langkah kakinya pada sepatu boots wedges yang ia pakai sedikit terdengar saat ia melangkah dengan cepat.

Saat ia mendekati mobilnya, ia dengan segera menekan tombol pada remot kunci mobilnya. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat sosok tegap berambut hitam berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia bisa melihatnya dari kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Kita perlu bicara!".

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara kesalnya dan membuatnya berbalik menghadap pria itu. Mata mutiara Hinata menegang saat mata hitam Uchiha menatapnya tajam sambil mendekatinya. Ia gemetar dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu karena dingin yang ia rasakan atau karena kehadiran pemuda itu. "Ti-tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan…". Mata Hinata berkeliaran melihat sekeliling. Ia takut ada rumor lagi tentang mereka.

"Itu bukan apa yang kupikirkan,". Suara dingin pria berambut hitam itu tidak memancarkan emosi.

"Ku-kumohon cukup,". Hinata memohon tanpa meninggikan suaranya dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata onyx itu. "K-kau dan aku seharusnya tidak penah mengenal satu sama lain…".

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia sebenarnya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Tapi ada perasaan mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia merasa terluka dan dipermalukan. Ia gagal mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan di pagi hari saat ia akan pergi meninggalkannya, ia harus mengemis untuk melanjutkan permainan panas mereka. "Hinata,". Ia mencoba meraih lengannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?". Hinata menarik tangannya sebelum Sasuke menyentuhnya. Ia menolak sentuhan pemuda itu. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku…". Suaranya terdengar menyakitkan.

"Kau bodoh karena percaya begitu saja,". Ejek Sasuke sinis. Berada di antara dua kakinya yang indah membuat gairahnya naik. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang tidak dia dapatkan darinya. Dan dia sangat menginginkannya. Egonya menuntutnya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Dengan bodohnya ia dibohongi. Hanya karena pria itu memohon padanya dengan suara lirih dan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya. Dengan tubuh dan tangan yang gemetar ia berbalik ke pintu mobil dan membukanya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri,". Mohonnya sekali lagi. "Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin melupakan semuanya…". Satu air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hinata,". Sasuke memanggilnya dengan geram saat ia meraih lengannya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia frustasi dan semua hal menjadi rumit. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak berada di sana.

Hinata menarik lengannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan,". Hinata berhasil mengendalikan suaranya dan kembali menatapnya. "Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi,". Suaranya yang lembut bercampur dengan rasa sakit yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama.

* * *

It Can't be

"Jadi, ini Universitasnya?". Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang mengeluh saat ia mengamati gedung besar dan tinggi melalui jendela mobil tempatnya berada. Ia terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Ini lebih besar dari Universitasmu sebelumnya,". Saut suara tebal pria yang juga berada di dalam mobil itu. Ia mengamati mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang. Tatapannya berhenti pada seorang gadis muda dengan rambut indigo panjang yang berjalan cepat. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat ia merasa mengenalinya. Satu lagi seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal sedang mengikuti gadis berambut indigo itu menuju salah satu mobil di tempat parkir. Ia sedikit terpana saat melihat mereka yang sepertinya sedang berdebat, dan gadis itu menolak untuk berbicara dengannya. "Kita harus pergi sekarang…". Katanya kemudian.

Di dalam mobil itu, gadis berambut pirang memutar matanya bosan saat pria di sampingnya terus menatap keluar jendela saat mobil mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat matanya tertuju pada pasangan aneh yang tampaknya sudah lebih tenang. 'Ini akan menarik,'. Pikirnya saat ia terus mengamati kaca belakang mobil tua itu dan menyadari bahwa pria yang bersama gadis berambut indigo itu adalah seorang Uchiha.

-TBC-

Semoga nggak terlalu vulgar ya :)


	16. Chapter15

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

Tatapan Sasuke yang dingin dan tajam tertuju pada pintu apartemen di hadapannya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia memasukkan password apartemen dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menyipitkan matanya karena ia mencurigai sesuatu. Ruangan itu begitu terang, tapi juga sangat hening. Ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan dan memperhatian tiap sudut yang ada. Menurutnya semuanya tampak normal. Saat ia menuju kamar dan membuka pintu, mata hitamnya yang dalam langsung tertuju pada tempat tidur yang terlihat berantakan. Ia bisa membayangkan kembali apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua pagi itu.

"Di mana kau, Hinata?". Gumamnya geram saat ia berjalan ke arah jendela besar di kamar itu dan melihat ke luar jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan kota dari distrik Shinjuku yang terbentang di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Setelah itu perhatiannya tertuju pada jam dinding di kamar yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat dan rahangnya mengeras.

" _Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin melupakan semuanya…"_

Ia teringat dengan suara lembut dan penuh dengan rasa sakit yang diucapkan gadis itu. Ia menyeringai. "Seperti aku akan mengizinkannya saja,".

ooo

Sasuke menekan ujung hidungnya saat ia memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke lobi.

-Drrrttt drrtttt-

"Ck". Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya saat merasakan getar ponsel di saku celananya. "Hn?". Jawabnya saat lift mulai turun.

'Ayo minum bersama, temee'.

Suara Naruto yang antusias membuatnya memutar matanya bosan. "Aku tidak bisa, dobe".

'Kau tidak perlu khawatir… aku yang bayar…'.

"Bukan itu dobe… Aku bersama keluargaku sekarang,". Bohongnya. Hanya cara itu yang bisa menghentikan ajakan Naruto.

'Ah, souka… aku senang mendengarnya, dattebayo~. Kalau begitu-'.

"Sampai jumpa di hari senin, dobe". Potongnya dengan cepat saat pintu lift terbuka. Ia bergegas keluar dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

-tuk tuk-

Sasuke mengetuk meja resepsionis tanpa berbicara saat melihat resepsionis itu sedang fokus menonton saluran televisi.

Mendengar ketukan di meja, resepsionis itu langsung berdiri. "Apakah anda mencari Hinata-sama?". Pria yang lebih tua dan ramah itu bertanya dengan sopan. Di balik kacamatanya, ia mengamati Sasuke. Ia sering melihatnya memasuki gedung apartemen. Apalagi saat pertama kali pemuda itu datang, dia juga mencari penghuni apartemen yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hn. Apa kau tahu di mana dia?". Tanya Sasuke datar.

Alis pria itu berkedut. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sungguh tidak sopan, pikirnya. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum sebagai profesionalitas kerja. "Mohon maaf… Saya tidak tahu dimana dan kemana Hinata-sama pergi…".

"Ck,". Sasuke berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"Jika saya boleh tahu, anda ini siapa?". Pria itu bertanya dengan cepat dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Ia membutuhkan informasi sebagai bagian dari pekerjaannya.

"Kekasihnya,". Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ah, saya mengerti…". Kata pria itu saat melihatnya melangkah pergi. Sekarang ia paham dengan kunjungan malam yang biasa dilakukan pemuda itu ke apartemen heiress Hyuuga. Ia mengangkat bahu dan kemudian duduk kembali untuk menonton televisi kecil yang menayangkan acara olahraga. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat aneh, pikirnya. Heiress Hyuuga sangat baik dan berhati lembut. Sedangkan pemuda itu selain tidak punya sopan santun, dia juga sangat dingin. "Anak muda zaman sekarang…".

* * *

It Can't be

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki mata bulan di kedua matanya terlihat bingung saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia heran saat menyadari ruangan apartemennya sangat terang. Ia juga terkejut mendapati layar televisi di ruangan itu menyala. Bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang sepertinya berasal dari dapurnya. Karena ia penasaran, dengan cepat ia melepaskan mantelnya dan meninggalkan tas kerjanya di atas sofa ruang tamu dan berjalan cepat menyusuri ruangan apartemennya.

"Hinata?". Teriaknya panik saat melihat sepupunya tertidur pulas di sofa panjang di depan televisi. Ia mengguncang lengan sepupunya itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Uh?". Hinata menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mendongak dan mata mutiaranya bertemu dengan mata mutiara yang mirip seperti miliknya. "Ni-niisan?". Ia mengucek matanya karena masih tidak percaya. "Neji niisan…". Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memeluknya saat ia percaya jika itu memang kakaknya.

Neji tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adiknya. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?".

Hinata melepas pelukan mereka. "Ni-niisan… Bolehkan aku menginap di sini?". Tanyanya ragu. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membebani kakaknya.

"Kenapa?". Tanya Neji curiga.

"E-etto a-aku hanya ingin… k-kau tahu a-aku hanya bosan dan, dan-".

"Pfftt". Neji hampir saja tertawa mendengar kalimat Hinata yang berantakan. "Baiklah…".

"Be-benarkah?". Hinata melongo saat kakaknya setuju begitu saja.

Neji mengangguk. "Kau bisa tidur di kamarku,".

"Eh? La-lalu niisan tidur dimana?".

"Aku bisa tidur di ruang kerja,". Neji mengacak rambut Hinata lembut. "Lagipula masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan… jadi, tidak masalah,".

"A-arigatou niisan…". Sebenarnya Hinata merasa bersalah pada kakaknya. "Ah, aku tadi sudah memasak sesuatu…".

ooo

"Kudengar ayahmu sudah kembali,". Kata Neji tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang makan.

"U-un,". Hinata terlihat sedikit lesu.

"Apa ada masalah?". Neji mulai curiga. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, pikirnya. "Apa kalian baru saja bertemu?".

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar tentang perjodohan itu, Neji-nii".

Flashback

"Ba-bagaimana ini?". Hinata berjalan memasuki salah satu restoran tradisional jepang mewah yang tak jauh dari universitasnya. Saat ia baru saja keluar dari kampus, ia mendapatkan telepon dari asisten pribadi ayahnya yang memberitahu bahwa ayahnya sudah kembali ke jepang dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan di sinilah dia berada sekarang. Ia beberapa kali menghela napas gelisah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Hinata-sama,". Seorang pria mendekat dan memanggilnya.

"Ko-san?".

Pria itu membungkuk memberi hormat. "Hiashi-sama sedang menunggu anda…". Katanya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka terus berjalan masuk hingga mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang merupakan ruangan khusus yang biasanya digunakan untuk pertemuan orang-orang penting. Saat mereka tiba di depan pintu shoji, mereka di sambut oleh dua orang yang menjaga di depan pintu, kemudian kedua orang itu menggeser pintu shoji dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Hinata-sama,". Panggilan Ko berhasil menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Ha-hai?".

"Mantel dan tas anda,".

"Ah,". Hinata yang baru tersadar dengan cepat melepas ranselnya dan juga mantel yang ia pakai lalu memberikannya pada pria itu.

"Silakan, Hinata-sama,". Ko membungkuk mempersilakan Hinata untuk terus berjalan masuk dan ia sendiri kemudian berjalan mundur keluar dari ruangan itu dengan masih membungkuk.

Hinata sudah berada di dalam, tapi ternyata masih ada ruangan lagi di dalam ruangan itu. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

-Tok tok-

Ia mengetuk satu-satunya pintu di sana.

"Masuklah,".

Suara tegas ayahnya membuat Hinata tegang. Ia mencoba tenang sambil menggeser pintu dan perlahan melangkah ke lantai tatami di sana.

"Otousan,". Hinata membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Duduklah,".

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut karena ada orang lain yang diundang ayahnya. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan seorang lagi pria berambut merah yang membelakanginya. Ia kemudian berjalan mengitari sisi meja dan duduk di seberang kedua orang itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hinata". Suara berat pria berambut merah berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Sa-Sasori-san?". Hinata terkejut melihat pria itu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?". Hiashi mengernyit melihat Hinata dan Sasori yang sepertinya sudah saling mengenal.

"Hai, Hyuuga-san… Kami sudah dua kali bertemu,". Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih tentang bagaimana dan dimana kalian saling mengenal sebelumnya,". Hiashi menatap putrinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Hinata".

"Ha-hai?".

"Kau akan kujodohkan dengan seseorang,". Kata Hiashi tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata kemudian menatap Sasori. "Mu-mungkinkah… Sasori-san?".

Sasori dan perempuan di sampingnya seperti menahan tawa saat mendengar dan melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Tentu saja bukan,". Kata perempuan di samping Sasori. "Pria ini adalah pamanku… dan usianya mungkin hampir dua puluh tahun lebih tua darimu,". Ia mencoba menahan tawanya. "Ah, maaf… seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu,". Ia kemudian berdehem. "Namaku Sabaku no Temari,".

"Ha-hai… Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata,".

"Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah Akasuna no Sasori… dan aku hanya sebagai wali di sini,". Kata Sasori kemudian.

-Sreettt-

Suara pintu shoji yang digeser mengejutkan Hinata, tapi tidak dengan tiga orang lainnya.

"Duduklah, Gaara".

Flashback end

"Na-namanya adalah Sabaku no Gaara,". Kata Hinata kemudian.

"Sabaku?". Neji mengernyit.

"A-ada apa, niisan?". Hinata bingung dengan reaksi kakaknya.

"Tidak… sepertinya aku tahu alasannya…".

"Eh?".

"Bukan apa-apa… jadi, apa kalian sudah saling bicara?"

"U-un,".

"Benarkah? Lalu?".

"Sa-Sabaku-san akan pindah ke universitasku,".

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain dan semakin dekat,".

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Di-dia sama sekali tidak ingin dekat denganku,".

"Hmm?". Neji mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Flashback

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini…". Pria itu mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana bisa dia memindahkan kami ke universitas lain tanpa kuketahui?".

Setelah pertemuan dan makan bersama antar keluarga mereka berakhir, Hinata dan Gaara ditinggalkan sendiri untuk saling mengenal.

"A-ano…". Hinata mencoba berbicara.

"Apa?". Tanya Gaara dingin.

"Te-tentang perjodohan in-".

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan sialan ini…". Gaara kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Hei kau…".

"Ha-hai?".

"Berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku saat berada di kampus,". Pria itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Hinata.

Flashback end

"Souka,". Neji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

It Can't be

Sasuke dengan raut wajah jengkelnya keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia tiba di kampus di hari senin menjelang siang hanya mengenakan celana jeans abu-abu dan kemeja hitamnya yang ia lipat ke siku, meski ia tahu cuaca sangat dingin. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Ia semalam pergi ke apartemen gadis itu lagi, meskipun ia terus memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi ia tetap ke sana dan mengetahui jika gadis itu masih belum kembali ke apartemennya. 'apa dia selalu berencana melarikan diri?'. "Ck, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya,".

Tatapannya yang dingin dan dalam menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengernyit saat ia melihat gadis itu berjalan beberapa meter di depannya dengan seorang pria tinggi yang membawakan ransel miliknya.

Mata hitam Sasuke menegang saat ia melihat sosok Hyuuga yang konyol itu berpelukan dengan cara yang sangat intim. Ia melihat gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dada pria itu saat pria itu membalas pelukannya. Rahangnya mengeras dan ia menggenggam erat tali ransel di bahunya. 'Hyuuga?'. Pikirnya saat melihat pria itu memiliki mata yang sama seperti Hinata. Ia penasaran, tentu saja. Hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki pria itu dengan Hinata. Ia sendiri sering mendengar beberapa kebiasaan di antara anggota klan Hyuuga yaitu hanya boleh berhubungan dengan sesama klan dan menikah dengan sesama klan. Menurutnya itu sangat menjijikkan.

Dalam waktu singkat Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Dan sangat jelas jika gadis itu tinggal bersama pria itu selama tiga malam. Darahnya mendidih saat membayangkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan dalam waktu selama itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata saat pria berambut coklat panjang itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. "Hi-"

"Hina-chan~".

Hinata terkejut saat menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan juga Sasuke yang berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Oi Teme, kenapa kau berdiri saja? Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi dattebayo~". Kata Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke dan menghampiri Hinata. "Ayo, Hina-chan…".

"U-un".

'Dasar Naruto idiot, bodoh, sialan,". Sasuke berjalan mengikuti mereka sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan masih mengumpat kesal.

* * *

It Can't be

"Hei… apa itu mereka?". Tanya Naruto sambil melihat pintu masuk gedung olahraga. Tim basket baru saja akan memulai latihan sore mereka.

Semua anggota yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Dan benar, di sana ada tiga orang tepatnya dua pria dan satu gadis diantara mereka berjalan masuk.

"Mungkin saja,". Jawab Sasuke yang berada di dekat Naruto. Perhatiannya tertuju pada salah satu orang dari mereka.

"Hei, kau!". Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kau tidak boleh merokok di sini,". Katanya mencoba memberitahu.

"Dan siapa yang merokok?". Tanya pria berambut merah dengan suara khasnya, lalu menjatuhkan rokok di tangannya dan menginjaknya. Ia menyeringai menatap pria yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa?". Kiba yang melihat kejadian itu tidak terima dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Jadi kalian yang akan menjadi anggota baru?". Tanya Lee yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang antusias. "Aku adalah pria paling tampan di tempat ini… Namaku adalah Rock Lee,". Katanya sambil mendekati mereka dengan tangannya yang terulur.

Pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau itu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia hanya memperhatikan dua pemuda lainnya.

"Aku Kankuro,". Kata pemuda lainnya yang menerima uluran tangan Lee.

"Kukira nama mereka sama sekali tidak penting,". Sela Kiba yang merasa terganggu dengan penampilan angkuh yang ditunjukkan mereka. "Mereka datang untuk menjadi anggota tim, bukan?".

Si gadis pirang menyeringai. "Tentu saja,". Katanya sambil berdiri mengambil salah satu bola.

"Apa?". Naruto terkejut melihat gadis itu mengambil bola. "Dia yang akan bermain?". Bisiknya pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya,". Jawab Sasuke tidak tertarik. Tatapannya tertuju pada pria berambut merah yang terlihat angkuh.

"Oi oi, berhenti di sana,". Kiba mencoba mencegah gadis itu. "Di tim ini sama sekali tidak menerima seorang gadis untuk bermain,".

Kankuro menatap Kiba tajam. "Apa kau bilang?".

"Kataku-".

"Hentikan, Kiba,". Sela Shikamaru saat ia menempatkan dirinya di antara mereka. "Apakah kau bagian dari tim?". Tanyanya pada satu-satunya gadis yang menatapnya seolah-olah ia bodoh.

"Memangnya kenapa?". Gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya dengan kecut.

"Berkas itu mengatakan bahwa dua pemain akan menjadi anggota,". Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku bukan pemain,". Kata Kankuro datar.

"Apa? Jadi kau serius?". Kiba masih tidak percaya.

"Dan apa yang kau harapkan? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang bercanda?". Tanya gadis itu kesal.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya sesaat sambil menghela napas lelah, "Jangan tersinggung, tapi tim ini tidak menerima pemain perempuan,". Jelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak?".

"Karena kami tidak ingin menyakiti para perempuan dattebayo~". Kata Naruto menyela pembicaraan mereka dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Siapa namamu?". Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Temari,".

"Bagaimanapun, kami tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau terluka,". Shikamaru berjalan menuju lapangan.

Temari tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa? Oi oi Shikamaru… apa kau sungguh membiarkannya bermain?". Tanya Kiba mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Kita akan segera latihan… lebih baik kalian mengganti pakaian kalian…". Kata Lee yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka.

ooo

Anggota tim mulai mengambil posisi.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai latihan!". Kapten tim mengangkat suaranya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk mengajari para pecundang ini tentang basket yang sesungguhnya,". Kata pemuda berambut merah dengan tatapan dingin saat ia berjalan.

"Siapa namamu?". Tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik ke lingkaran tengah.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali saat ia berbalik untuk melihat mereka.

"Sabaku no Gaara,". Jawabnya datar tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,". Jawab Sasuke kesal dengan sikap si rambut merah.

"Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto,". Kata si pirang sambil menyusul si rambut merah.

"Uzumaki Naruto…. Pasti aku akan segera lupa,".

"Apa? Hei, idiot!". Naruto tidak terima.

"Biarkan saja Naruto,". Kata Sasuke saat melihat anggota lainnya sudah menempati posisinya masing-masing, " dan kita akan mengalahkannya,". Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja kita akan mengalahkannya, dattebayo~" Kata Naruto mengangkat suaranya.

"Mereka bilang kau yang terbaik di tim ini…". Kata Gaara sambil menatap mata Sasuke saat mereka berhadapan langsung di lingkaran tengah. "Aku bergabung untuk membuktikan betapa menyedihkannya kau, dasar anak manja.".

Uchiha menyeringai. "Itu berarti kau mengenalku,". Katanya saat melihat salah satu anggota yang menjadi wasit melempar bola secara vertikal.

Gaara tersenyum angkuh. "Tentunya kau tidak akan melupakanku,". Ia menyeringai saat peluit ditiup.

"Apa?". Sasuke dan anggota tim lainnya terkejut. Pemuda berambut merah itu bisa mengimbangi lompatan Sasuke, padahal dari postur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memungkinkan.

"Sudah kubilang, pecundang,". Gaara memukul bola dengan telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada gadis pirang yang sudah berlari ke sisi lawan.

"Sialan,". Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

"Sebagai seorang gadis, bukankah permainanku tidak buruk?". Tanya gadis pirang itu saat ia berhadapan dengan Shikamaru yang tetap mengawasi bola dengan menghalau gerakkannya.

"Kuakui itu,". Shikamaru setuju dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan menang,". Temari mengedipkan matanya.

Shikamaru mengernyit saat melihat gadis itu membalikkan badan hingga bahunya menyentuh dadanya, lalu dengan gerakan memutar ia berhasil melewatinya. "Apa?". Ia terkejut dengan gerakan cepat itu. "Sialan,". Ia menyesal sudah meragukannya. Seharusnya ia tidak menganggap gadis itu lemah. Ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Cepatlah Naruto!". Teriak Sasuke.

"Terlambat,". Kata Gaara sinis. Bola berhasil masuk ke ring.

Mereka semua terkejut. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan Gaara sampai di ring lawan. Mereka hanya melihat gadis itu melempar bola dan mereka tersentak melihat Gaara mengambil bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Sialan,". Sasuke mengakui kecepatan Gaara yang mengesankan.

"Brengsek… dia memang saingan yang hebat,". Naruto menggerutu dan mulai berlari.

Permainan semakin memanas. Dua pemain berusaha membayangi dan menghalau gerakan Gaara. Dan yang lainnya sibuk mengawasi gerakan Temari.

"Menarik,". Gaara terpana memperhatikan kelincahan pemuda beralis tebal.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan teme?". Tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah kesal Sasuke. "Ini hanya permainan, kau ingat?".

"Tutup mulutmu, Naruto,". Kata Sasuke jengkel dan berbalik untuk memposisikan dirinya dalam serangan.

"Ada apa dengannya?". Naruto mengangkat bahu lalu berlari ke arah timnya.

"Gaara!". Teriak Temari sambil melemparkan bola ke arah Gaara.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi,". Sasuke berhasil mengambil bola itu.

"Jadi kau tidak biasa-biasa saja seperti yang kuduga,". Kata Gaara sambil melangkah ke hadapannya

"Kau akan terkejut,". Sasuke tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak permainan di mulai. Ia memantulkan bola dengan konstan saat ia melindungi bola dengan tubuhnya dan mencoba melewatinya. "Sampai jumpa di sisi lain,".

"Tidak sekarang,". Ejek Gaara. Seperti yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya, ia menurunkan tangan kanannya dan berhasil merebut bola sebelum ia kehilangannya.

"Sialan,". Sasuke terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

Begitu Gaara melambat untuk bersiap memasukkan bola, Sasuke dengan cepat menghadang di depannya. Gaara menyeringai, ia memantulkan bola di antara kaki Sasuke dan ia berlari melewatinya. Dengan satu tangan ia berhasil mendapatkan bola kembali dan ia melompat memasukkan bola ke ring. Semuanya terkejut melihatnya.

Selama permainan berlangsung, Sasuke hanya fokus untuk mengalahkan Gaara. Ia mengabaikan anggota timnya dan berusaha menguasai bola sendiri.

"Jangan teme!". Teriak Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke saat ia melempar bola ke ring dengan jarak jauh. Seperti dugaannya, Gaara dengan cepat menggagalkan lemparannya dan berhasil mendapatkan bola.

Gaara yang mendapatkan bola berlari ke tim lawan. Saat ia berada di hadapan Sasuke, Ia melempar bola itu pada Temari. "Berhentilah membuang waktumu untuk bermain basket dan habiskan saja uang haram orang tuamu untuk bersenang-senang, pecundang,". Ejek Gaara sinis.

-Bugh-

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di wajah Gaara.

"Teme!". Teriak Naruto terkejut melihat sahabatnya emosi hingga memukul Gaara saat permainan sedang berlangsung.

-Bugh-

Dan satu pukulan balasan berhasil Gaara lakukan. Ia memang ingin sekali memukul pria bermata onyx yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke! Gaara!". Teriak Shikamaru sambil berlari mendekati mereka. Anggota tim lainnya juga dengan cepat melerai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?". Tanya Temari saat Shikamaru dan Lee mencoba menahan saudaranya. Shikamaru bisa melihat kekhawatiran dan kesedihan gadis itu saat mencoba menenangkan saudaranya. "Cukup, Gaara". Mohonnya.

Sasuke menarik dirinya dengan kuat. "Lepaskan, Naruto,".

"Latihan selesai!". Teriak Shikamaru terpaksa mengakhiri permainan. "Jika kalian masih seperti ini, akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa mengikuti pertandangan,". Kata Shikamaru tajam. Ia tidak bisa percaya latihan yang mereka lakukan akan menjadi kacau. "Sekarang semuanya berkumpul di tengah lapangan!".

"Teme!". Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang berjalan memasuki ruang ganti.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi, Sasuke?". Teriak Shikamaru. "Kita belum selesai,". Ia tambah jengkel saat melihat Gaara juga meninggalkan lapangan dan Temari mengikutinya dari belakang. "Terserah saja… SEMUANYA BUBAR!".

* * *

It Can't be

"Aku penasaran dengan latihan mereka…". Kata Ino sambil menggandeng lengan Hinata. Mereka sedang berjalan masuk ke gedung olahraga. "Apa mereka sudah selesai latihan?". Ia melihat ke lapangan, tapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada di sana.

"A-apa Sakura-chan sudah pulang?".

"Belum… Dia akan menyusul sebentar lagi…".

"Teme!".

Suara keras Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata dan Ino. Mereka bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat keluar dari ruang ganti dan Naruto mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun?". Ino terkejut melihat darah di handuk putih yang Sasuke bawa.

"Oi Teme… Kau mau pergi kemana? Ayo kita bicara…". Naruto berhasil menghentikan Sasuke dengan meraih lengannya. Ino dan Hinata terkejut melihat mereka tanpa memahami situasinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dobe". Kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku… kau adalah temanku…". Kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Ck, berhentilah ikut campur,".

"Dan kau sendiri berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dan-".

-Bugh-

"Kami-sama…". Kata Ino dan Hinata bersamaan saat mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sasuke memukul Naruto dan membuat Naruto yang menerima pukulan langsung tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan pernah mencobanya lagi,". Kata Sasuke dengan amat dingin sebelum ia berbalik. Mata hitamnya beberapa detik tertuju pada mata mutiara yang melihatnya tidak percaya, cemas dan takut.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulnya, dasar idiot,". Kata Ino marah. "Naruto adalah satu-satunya temanmu…".

"Aku sama sekali tidak butuh teman," Kata Sasuke dingin kemudian pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Tanya Ino yang ketakutan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada… dia hanya bertengar dengan seseorang,".

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto untuk mencoba membantunya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau harus mengobati lukamu lebih dulu,". Sakura meletakkan jari-jarinya ke pipi dan bibir Naruto yang terluka.

"Tidak perlu,". Naruto menepis tangan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu tidak perlu? Kau terluka…". Sakura meraih tangan Naruto saat pemuda itu sudah berdiri dan akan berbalik pergi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, Sakura". Naruto menepis tangan Sakura lagi yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja jika kau mau menghindariku atau menolak segala apapun yang kulakukan untukmu… Tapi sekarang aku perlu mengobati lukamu dan kau harus mendengarkanku,". Kata Sakura kesal sambil manarik Naruto paksa.

Semua perlakuan Sakura pada Naruto tidak luput dari penglihatan Hinata. Ada kepedulian besar di mata Sakura untuk Naruto. Ia dengan jelas bisa melihatnya.

"Hinata?". Ino menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Ha-hai?".

"Apa kau mau ikut makan bersama tim basket?".

"Go-gomen ne Ino-chan… a-aku tidak lapar… dan… dan aku harus pulang sekarang,". Hinata meminta maaf dan berbalik pergi.

"Hinata!". Ino berteriak memanggil Hinata, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau berhenti. Perhatiannya kemudian jatuh pada Naruto dan Sakura. 'Astaga… semuanya jadi kacau…'.

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan gejolak hatinya. Yang ia tahu Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke dan tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menyimpulkan arti dari sikap Sakura pada Naruto yang ia lihat tadi. Ia berjalan cepat sambil meremas tangannya. 'Apa yang baru saja kulihat?'. Kekhawatiran di mata Sakura terlihat sangat jelas. Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, sedangkan dirinya sendiri terlibat dengan masalah besar bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya.

Hinata segera menekan tombol remot kunci mobilnya saat ia berada di samping pintu mobil.

"Akhirnya kau datang,". Suara dingin Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya membuat Hinata membeku. "Aku sudah menunggumu,".

Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana pemuda itu muncul. "Untuk apa?" Ia berhasil mengendalikan suaranya.

"Tentu saja untuk berbicara denganmu, ". Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang dan perut ramping gadis itu dan ia menyandarkan dagunya di perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?".

-TBC-

Dear The Ereaser,

Wow... It was so harsh, harsh, harsh, and harsh, you know? Haven't we never met before?  
why were you talking about me and even my family?  
If you have no special ideas, just look at yourself.  
What do you think? Are you good enough?  
I usually don't make things obvious. But, you were fucking annoying.  
You're not my friend either and I never forced you to read or like this fanfic.  
But how dare you vilify my family?  
Ah, I get it. Maybe someone has already burned out your head or something like that. And this isn't your place either. So, get my words through your head right now!

Thanks,

 **A/N :**

Alasan kenapa author update cepet, itu karena awal bulan februari author harus pergi ke macau untuk alasan pekerjaan. Dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk pembaca semuanya, karena author harus berada di sana kurang lebih lima bulan (sekalian honeymoon lagi hehe). Jadi, dengan berat hati selama lima bulan itu author akan hiatus.

Author ingatkan, ini fanfic khusus dewasa dan jelas ada adegan seksual di dalamnya. Dan untuk pair, sudah saya tetapkan sebagai Sasuhina. Jadi jangan ada lagi yang pm author sampai marah-marah dan bilang kalau Naruto adalah tokoh utama yang Masashi Kishimoto buat (Iya, saya tahu), dan di sini seharusnya Naruto yang jadi tokoh utamanya (Nah, ini yang saya nggak setuju). Jangan ada lagi yang menuduh saya sebagai orang yang membenci Sakura. Saya tekankan, saya sama sekali tidak membenci satu karakterpun yang Masashi Kishimoto ciptakan. Lagipula saya juga bukan anak muda lagi yang membuang waktunya untuk membenci tokoh fiksi (-_-).

Cerita Naruto berakhir dengan NaruHina dan SasuSaku. Semua orang dan saya sendiri juga tahu itu. Jadi tidak perlu menceritakannya kembali. Ok?


	17. Chapter16

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama

warning : Typos, OC, Only for 18+, Full of Drama, etc

* * *

It Can't be

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?".

"Aku ingin...". Bibir Sasuke terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan pada akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan apa yang membuatnya frustasi sambil memperketat pelukan posesifnya di pinggang Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Membuatmu orgasme,".

"A-apa?". Jantung Hinata hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan sampai sekarang dia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian? "K-kau pasti bercanda,".

Bibir Sasuke melengkung membentuk seringaian menakutkan. Memang benar ia sudah mendapatkan tubuh sempurna Hinata yang sangat ia inginkan. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, ia merindukan tubuhnya lagi. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh sempurna itu gemetar di bawah tubuhnya. "Aku tidak pernah bercanda,".

Hinata melepaskan pelukan pria itu dan berbalik menatapnya. "A-apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Semuanya sudah selesai…".

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Bagian mana dari perkataanku yang membuatmu tidak mengerti?". Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di mobil Hinata dan memenjarakan gadis itu. "Tentu saja aku menginginkan tubuhmu,".

Hinata menatap Sasuke jijik. Ada yang salah dengan pria ini, pikirnya.

"Kau milikku sekarang,". Kata Sasuke yakin. "Kau bisa menyebutnya ego atau kesia-siaan… tapi aku perlu mendapatkannya darimu,". Lanjutnya dengan suara berat. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan hal itu dan memang begitulah faktanya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak…".

"Kenapa tidak?". Sasuke menatap Hinata kesal. Gadis konyol yang ada di hadapannya kini berhasil membuatnya tidak stabil. Hyuuga Hinata sudah lebih dari sekedar luka untuk harga dirinya, yang menyebabkan ia menurunkan harga dirinya sendiri sebagai pria. Ia baru saja dipukuli dan dipermalukan. Ia juga sedang frustasi dan kesal, tapi ia menyempatkan waktu untuk menunggunya dan menemuinya. Sungguh menggelikan untuk berpikir bahwa gadis kecil yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya berhasil membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Karena itulah ia menginginkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menikmatinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa begitu kejam?".

Sasuke diam dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kekecewaannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa begitu berbeda?".

Sasuke tersenyum kecut saat ia memahami kata-kata yang diucapkan Hinata. "Maksudmu si bodoh Naruto?". Ejeknya.

"Naruto-kun bukan orang bodoh,". Hinata menaikkan suaranya. "Dia adalah sahabatmu yang sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaranya sendiri,".

"Naruto bukan sahabatku apalagi saudaraku,". Kata Sasuke dingin. Kamudian ia menyeringai saat mengingat sesuatu. "Aku penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberitahunya kalau aku sudah meniduri gadis yang ingin dijadikannya kekasih,". Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengancamnya lagi. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"A-apa?". Hinata merasa tubuhnya lumpuh seketika. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan cara rendahan untuk mengancamnya?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan,". Sasuke meraih salah satu tangan Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?". Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke menariknya bersamanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu,".

Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar. "A-aku tidak mau,".

"Ayolah Hinata… Jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak pernah bisa kau bayangkan sebelumnya,".

'Melakukan hal yang tidak pernah bisa kubayangkan sebelumnya?'. Hinata bergidik ngeri dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu padanya. 'Apa dia akan membunuhku?'.

"Ck,". Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Be-berhenti!". Hinata memperingatkannya saat melihat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencoba menciumnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian mata mutiaranya menelusuri tempat parkir yang sepi. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, ia masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku!". Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke mencengkram tangan Hinata dan memaksanya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tu-tunggu… kau mau membawaku kemana?".

"Jangan banyak bertanya, Hinata!".

Hinata mengikuti langkah cepat Sasuke dengan masih melihat ke sekelilingnya. Masalah akan semakin runyam jika ada orang yang melihat mereka bersama lagi. Rumor yang sebelumnya saja masih santer dibicarakan. Tak beberapa lama Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya juga berhenti. Ia menatap gugup ke depan. Ia tidak pernah mengira jika pria itu akan membawanya ke mobilnya. Dengan langkah pelan ia mundur, tapi cengkraman tangan Sasuke di tangannya semakin kuat.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan memaksa Hinata masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi penumpang samping kemudi. "Jangan membuat keributan!". Setelah itu ia melumat bibir Hinata penuh nafsu sambil memasang sabuk pengaman padanya. Ia sungguh merindukannya. Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya selama ia melihatnya. Jika sedikit saja ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, ia bisa saja menyeret gadis itu paksa untuk pergi bersamanya saat gadis itu bersama dengan teman-temannya. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan segala hal dari gadis itu melebihi batas kewajaran dan pikiran rasionalnya. 'Kuso… aku menginginkannya sampai ke tingkat itu?'. Ia terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Mphh". Hinata mendorong Sasuke untuk menghentikan ciuman sepihaknya.

"Ck, jika kau menurutiku… tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padamu,". Katanya pelan sebelum ia membanting pintu hingga tertutup rapat.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Semua yang dilakukan pria itu membingungkannya dan membuatnya takut. 'A-aku tidak bisa seperti ini…'. Ia mengusap bibirnya kasar, lalu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lagi dan mencoba pergi. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersama iblis itu.

"Sasuke!". Hinata tidak jadi membuka pintu mobil saat mendengar suara keras seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut dengan siluet sahabatnya. Dia akan menemukannya di sini, pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?". Suara Sasuke terdengar lebih dingin dari beberapa saat lalu. Ia mendengus kesal saat gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak mengatakan apapun. "Jika kau tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan, minggirlah! Aku akan pergi,". Katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!". Sakura buru-buru mencegah Sasuke yang akan memasuki mobil dan mencoba melangkah mendekat. Tapi ekspresi dingin pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku… maksudku, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Jangan ikut campur!". Kata Sasuke tajam. "Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu,". Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa melihatnya.

Mata mutiara Hinata membelalak tidak percaya saat melihat pria itu masuk dan tanpa basa basi menyalakan mesin mobilnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan gadis berambut merah muda yang masih terdiam dan berdiri di belakang mobilnya.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sahabatnya, dan kemudian beralih menatap pria di sampingnya yang tetap fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

"Dia tidak melihatmu, jika memang itu yang kau khawatirkan,". Kata Sasuke seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!". Lanjutnya tanpa melihat Hinata. Ia tahu jika gadis itu mencoba kabur sebelumnya.

Hinata memasang kembali sabuk pengamannya dan memangku ranselnya. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap kasar padanya?". Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihatnya bersikap seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja ia kecewa dengan perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura. "Dia mencintaimu,"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Sakura tidak mencintaiku… dan kalaupun memang benar begitu, aku tidak peduli,".

"Ke-kenapa?".

"Itu bukan urusanmu,". Kata Sasuke datar. "Kunci mobilmu,". Ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

Hinata memeluk ranselnya. "Apa?".

"Berikan kunci mobilmu padaku!". Perintah Sasuke dan menoleh menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus dengan jalanan.

"U-untuk apa?".

"Berikan padaku sekarang, Hinata!". Sasuke menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Apa aku perlu mengambilnya paksa?".

Hinata ragu beberapa saat, tapi pada akhirnya ia memberikannya. Setelah itu, ia melihat Sasuke meraih ranselnya dari kursi belakang dan mengambil ponsel. Ia tidak yakin akan semua itu. Ia penasaran kemana dia membawanya pergi.

"Suigetsu,". Sasuke menyebutkan seseorang saat menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

'Hei, Sasuke… aneh sekali kalau kau menghubungiku lebih dulu… ada apa?'. Suara pria di seberang telepon terdengar antusias.

"Kau dimana?".

'Aku? Aku di apartemenku,'.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku… Tunggu aku di luar dalam sepuluh menit,". Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan telepon tanpa bicara lebih banyak lagi. Ia bisa mendengar pria di seberang telepon itu tergagap sebelum sambungan terputus.

Hinata dengan gugup melihat Sasuke menutup ponselnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Ia meremas tangannya sambil masih memeluk ranselnya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu tidak berani melihatnya dan tampak terpojok di sisi lain mobil. Sangat menyedihkan, pikirnya. Gadis manapun pasti akan memberikan setengah nyawa mereka untuk bisa bersamanya. Dan gadis ini? "Apa yang kau lihat dari Naruto?". Akhirnya ia menanyakan hal yang sangat mengganggunya. "Lagipula apa yang dia miliki?". Ungkapnya kesal.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Ia tidak tahu alasan pria itu menanyakan hal itu padanya. "A-aku tidak tahu…".

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja… karena tidak ada yang istimewa darinya,".

Tentu saja Hinata tahu apa yang ia lihat dari Naruto. Naruto adalah orang yang baik, sederhana dan selalu mengutamakan sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto jugalah yang menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian, membuatnya bisa diterima orang banyak dan mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang lebih terbuka pada orang lain. Tapi untuk apa ia memberitahunya tentang itu. Ia sangat yakin pria itu hanya akan mengejeknya. "Ke-kenapa kau memukulnya?". Ia memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pria itu memukul Naruto dan bagaimana Naruto tetap mencoba tersenyum setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Sasuke. Ia sedih melihatnya seperti itu.

"Karena dia terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam urusanku,". Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi dia-".

"Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar tentang dia yang merupakan sahabatku atau saudaraku,". Potongnya. "Dia dan Sakura adalah gangguan besar dalam hidupku,".

Hinata terdiam. Percuma saja jika dia membantah dan mencoba membela Naruto dan Sakura, karena pria itu tidak akan peduli. "Ke-kemana kau membawaku?". Ia mengganti topik pembicaraan dan mengeryit saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi melewati daerah kumuh.

"Kita akan pergi ke apartemenku, tapi terlebih dahulu kita akan berhenti di suatu tempat,".

"A-apartemenmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin berduaan denganmu untuk beberapa saat,". Sasuke mengerutkan kening saat melihat gadis itu terlihat sangat cemas. "Tapi pertama-tama aku harus mengurus sesuatu,". Ia meningkatkan kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Hinata hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berharap memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari mobil, karena ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sasuke melirik Hinata lagi. Sangat tidak masuk akal bahwa setelah malam itu mereka bersama, dia masih sangat takut padanya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung tempat pria bergigi runcing itu tinggal.

Mata mutiara Hinata mengamati bangunan yang tidak lebih dari tujuh lantai di depannya. Seperti bangunan di sekitarnya, gedung itu juga terlihat kumuh. Ia bingung kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke tempat itu.

"Tunggu di sini!". Perintah Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"A-aku lebih baik-". Hinata dengan cepat melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan ikut membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Sasuke mencoba menghentikannya, tapi gadis itu berhasil keluar.

"Hei, Sasuke…". Seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul berhasil menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Kembali ke mobil, Hinata!". Perintah Sasuke dingin saat ia juga keluar dari mobilnya dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak bergerak. "Hinata,". Panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit kesabaran.

'Pria itu…'. Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Hinata,". Suara kesal Sasuke berhasil menyadarkannya. "Masuk ke mobil!".

Hinata menatap pria itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali masuk ke mobil. 'Dia pria yang malam itu…'. Ia teringat kembali pada mimpi buruknya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi saksi kekejaman Uchiha Sasuke terhadapnya. Dan pria itu juga yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya.

"Ini,". Sasuke melempar kunci mobil Hinata pada Suigetsu. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan pena untuk menulis Sesuatu.

"Sasuke… gadis itu…". Suara Suigetsu berubah menjadi lebih serius dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu,". Potong Sasuke. "Pergilah ke kampusku, cari mobil warna hitam dengan plat nomor ini dan bawa ke alamat yang sudah kutuliskan, lalu berikan kunci pada resepsionis tempat itu!". Perintahnya sambil memberikan kertas itu padanya.

"Eh? Apa?" Suigetsu bingung saat mengamati tulisan di kertas yang diberikan padanya. 'Apa ini mobil gadis itu?'.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kutuliskan di kertas itu!". Setelah itu Sasuke kembali masuk ke mobil dan bergegas meninggalkannya.

Suigetsu mengernyit menatap kedua benda di tangannya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik memasuki gedung apartemennya untuk mengambil uang. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat menaiki tangga. Tentu saja ia penasaran mengenai hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis itu. 'Dia memanggilnya Hinata,'. Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang dia lakukan bersama gadis itu di malam festival. Jika dia masih bersamanya setelah apa yang terjadi, maka sudah pasti Sasuke tertarik padanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum miring. "Kau benar-benar dalam masalah, Sasuke…".

ooo

Hinata menelan ludah berat saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berada di tempat parkir bawah tanah yang agak gelap. Ia berencana keluar dan pergi setelah mobil berhenti. Salah satu tangannya berada di tombol untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan tangannya yang lain berada di pintu. Setelah pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di antara dua mobil, dengan cepat ia melakukan rencananya.

"Kau mau kemana?". Sasuke berhasil menghentikannya dengan meraih lengan Hinata. "Tutup pintunya!". Perintahnya datar sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak,". Hinata menolak dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman di tangannya.

"Tutup pintunya atau aku bersumpah jika kau keluar, aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku sekarang dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kau takuti,". Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Be-berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan melakukan apapun…". Hinata mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "a-atau aku akan memanggil polisi,". Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari ransel kecilnya untuk mengancamnya.

"Dan kau akan bilang kalau aku memperkosamu?". Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. "Berapa kali? Apa menurutmu mereka benar-benar akan mempercayaimu?"

"A-aku tidak peduli,". Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh wajahnya, lalu membuka ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan menciumnya kasar. Kemudian ia menggeser tangannya yang ada di dagunya ke belakang leher gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya membuat masalah.

"Mphhh". Hinata melebarkan matanya terkejut. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya. Jantungnya terpacu kuat saat lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan pria itu melepaskan lengannya hanya untuk menyingkirkan ransel yang ada di pangkuannya dan melemparkannya ke kursi belakang. Ia tersentak saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke bergerak dan pindah tempat ke arahnya.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dengan perlahan dan mengusap bibir Hinata yang basah karena saliva mereka. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin membuatmu orgasme,". Ucapnya serak. Ia mulai berlutut di depan Hinata, sementara kedua tangannya meraih lutut gadis itu dan mencoba membuka kedua kakinya.

Tentu saja Hinata menolak. Ia berusaha merapatkan kedua kakinya dengan kuat.

Sasuke menyeringai saat menyadari gadis itu tegang. Ia kemudian bangkit dan meletakkan tangannya di kursi yang Hinata duduki. Ia menatapnya intens. Gadis itu sepertinya sangat antisipasi dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Entah kenapa ia menikmati situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari mobil dan membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk memilikinya seperti sekarang. Hanya berdua, bersamanya.

"A-aku tidak mau,". Ucap Hinata takut.

"Aku tidak peduli,".

"A-apa?".

"Aku hanya peduli pada diriku sendiri,".

"Ah!". Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke menarik tuas untuk memundurkan kursi dan membaringkan sandaran kursi yang ia tempati.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau rasakan tentangku,". Lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan menyapukan bibir dan lidahnya ke leher putih Hinata.

"ngghh". Hinata berusaha membungkam suara memalukannya sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dada bidang pria itu dengan salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam ponselnya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkannya.

Sasuke menindih Hinata dengan satu tangan memeluk pinggulnya erat dan menariknya ke arahnya sambil terus mencium, menjilat dan menghisap dagu, rahang, leher dan bahunya, sementara tangannya yang lain mulai turun untuk menyentuh payudaranya yang masih tertutup kain.

"Me-menyingkirlah… aahhh k-kau menyakitiku…". Hinata merasa sesak napas saat mencoba menahan tubuh Sasuke di atasnya. Posisinya sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya.

"Apa kau mau berhenti menolak?". Tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak saat Hinata menghentikan tangannya yang menyentuh payudaranya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak,". Ia tidak bisa mengulangi kesalahannya.

"Kenapa?". Sasuke memaksanya menatap matanya. "Karena aku bukan Naruto?".

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Pikirannya kosong saat tiba-tiba dia menyebutkan nama pria itu lagi.

"Karena itu?". Sasuke mendengus saat melihat kesedihan di matanya. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Terakhir kali kau mau melakukannya tanpa aku memaksamu,". Ia mengingatkannya kembali. "Kenapa sekarang tidak?".

"I-itu karena-".

"Aku hanya mencari cara untuk memilikimu,". Potong Sasuke cepat. "Dan aku tidak peduli jika untuk itu aku harus memberitahu Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi antara kau dan aku,". Ucapannya berhasil melumpuhkan Hinata. "Biarkan aku memiliki apa yang kuinginkan darimu…". Lanjutnya frustasi. "Jadilah milikku, Hinata". Pintanya.

Hinata menahan napas mendengar pengakuan itu. Pria itu menciumnya lagi lebih kasar dari sebelumnya dan meremas payudaranya yang masih tertutup pakaian. Kali ini ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kuat untuk menghentikannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Ka-kau pasti sudah gila,".

Sasuke tersenyum ironis, kemudian membawa bibirnya ke leher Hinata dan membuat kissmark untuk menandainya. Tanda bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya.

Hinata tersentak merasakan gigitan-gigitan ringan di lehernya. Bahkan ia masih memiliki beberapa tanda di payudaranya, dan sekarang dia membuat tanda lagi. "Kenapa?".

"Aku menyukaimu,".

-Deg-

'Apa?'. Hinata kehilangan napasnya sesaat. Ia membuka mulutnya karena terkejut. Hampir saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Jika kau seperti gadis lain, kau akan menyukainya,".

"Ta-tapi ini tidak normal,".

-Drrtttt drrtttt-

Hinata kembali tersentak saat merasakan ponsel yang ia genggam bergetar. Kedua matanya melebar saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Mph… kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkan ini?". Sasuke meraih mantel yang Hinata pakai dan berusaha melepaskannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu,". Pinta Hinata saat menyadari apa yang pria itu inginkan. Sebagian wajah mereka diterangi oleh cahaya ponsel yang masih bergetar dan menampilkan nama Naruto di layarnya.

Sasuke menatap layar ponsel Hinata dan menyadari ketakutan lain yang di rasakan gadis itu. Ia menyeringai dan mencoba mengambil ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Hinata panik saat Sasuke mencoba mengambil ponselnya. Semakin pria itu berusaha mengambil alih ponselnya, semakin kuat ia menggenggam dan menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya,".

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak".

"Kenapa tidak? Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak peduli jika dia tahu,". Sasuke mengingatkannya lagi. Saat ia melihat Hinata yang lengah dan hanya fokus dengan ponselnya, ia menurunkan tangannya sampai ke pinggang gadis itu. Ia tidak menunda kesempatan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam pakaiannya hingga naik ke bra halus yang Hinata pakai. Ia menyeringai dengan keberhasilannya. Ia sudah sangat yakin kalau Hinata tidak akan membiarkannya mengangkat telepon dari dobe. Dia terlalu peduli pada si idiot itu.

"Aahh". Hinata melenguh merasakan tangan besar Sasuke yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan lenguhannya.

"Angkatlah, Hinata…". Bisik Sasuke sambil menyelipkan tangannya yang lain ke celana dalam Hinata dan membelai kewanitaannya. "Biarkan dia mendengar apa yang kita lakukan…".

"Ah!". Hinata memekik merasakan jari Sasuke memasuki kewanitaannya. Ia sudah merasakan sakit bahkan sebelum invasinya. Ia tetap merapatkan kedua kakinya, tapi sama sekali tidak menghentikan pria itu untuk memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam.

"Shh". Sasuke membungkam mulut Hinata. Ia tidak ingin ada keributan. Dengan gesekan konstan yang ia lakukan, vagina Hinata mulai basah dan melumasi jarinya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menusukkan jarinya ke liang kewanitaannya. Ia bahkan menambah satu jari lagi yang membuat Hinata meringis. "Kuso,". Ia mengumpat kesal. Hinata terlalu tegang untuk memuaskannya. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk membuatnya orgasme. Ia perlahan menarik jemarinya dan membuka paksa kedua kaki Hinata dengan bantuan lututnya.

'Kami-sama,'. Hinata merasakan jantungnya semakin terpacu. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Sasuke yang kemudian berlutut di antara dua kakinya yang terbuka dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. "He-hentikan!". Ia menahan tangan Sasuke dan berusaha merapatkan kakinya kembali lalu memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ck,". Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menepis tangan Hinata. "Saat ini aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar melihatmu,". Akunya tak tahu malu dan menarik pinggul Hinata untuk mendekat. Ia membuka paksa kedua kaki gadis itu yang tertutup rapat. Sejak tadi pagi saat melihatnya memakai rok di atas lutut dengan stoking hitam membungkus kaki hingga pahanya, membuat gairah seksualnya tiba-tiba muncul. Seingatnya, Hinata tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Cu-cukup!".

"Aku belum mulai, Hinata,". Cara Sasuke memanggilnya membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. "Kali ini mungkin kau akan menyukainya,". Lanjutnya.

"I-itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,". Hinata menolak mempercayai perkataannya. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa ia menyukai hal yang tidak diinginkannya?

"Kita bisa mencari tahu,". Ejek Sasuke dengan senyuman sinis dan dengan cepat menindih Hinata. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata sambil menghimpitnya dan tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam celana trainingnya untuk mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang. Kemudian ia menyikap rok Hinata dan menyelipkan kedua lututnya untuk menahan kaki Hinata tetap terbuka. Setelah itu ia buru-buru menggesekkan batang penisnya ke mulut vagina Hinata untuk membasahinya dengan cairan sutranya.

"Tu-tunggu… tidak… ja-jangan lakukan itu!". Hinata terlalu panik. Dengan satu tangannya ia mencoba menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggesekkan kejantanannya di vaginanya. Tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam ponsel yang beberapa saat lalu berhenti bergetar dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Argh,". Erang Sasuke serak saat ia membimbing penisnya masuk ke vagina Hinata dan menekannya sedikit demi sedikit untuk melewatinya. Ia mengabaikan tangan Hinata yang mencoba menghentikannya. Jika Hinata adalah kekasihnya, dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk bermain dengannya seperti yang dia inginkan sekarang. Ia bisa memiliki tubuhnya dan bisa menikmatinya tanpa harus memaksanya. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke tubuh Hinata yang masih tertutup pakaian. Ia mengangkat blus yang Hinata pakai dengan tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk memasukkan penisnya, kemudian mengangkat bra halusnya dan memperlihatkan bukit kembar yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aahhh". Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa sadar dan mengerang kesakitan bersamaan saat Sasuke menggigit salah satu putingnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak,". Pinta Sasuke sedikit kesusahan. Tapi pada saat bersamaan, beberapa pukulan di kaca jendela mobil mengusiknya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ke arah jendela. Ada seorang pria yang mengetuk jendela mobil di sisi kemudi.

"Sialan, Itachi,". Geram Sasuke saat ia mengenali orang itu. Ia terpaksa menyudahi permainannya. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang bahkan belum masuk setengahnya, kemudian kembali ke kursi mengemudi sambil memasukkan penisnya ke dalam celananya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya untuk mencoba tenang.

"A-akan lebih baik kalau aku pergi,". Hinata dengan cepat dan kikuk memperbaiki pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil ranselnya dan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Tunggu, Hinata,". Sasuke menghentikannya dengan meraih lengannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Ti-dak perlu,".Hinata menghembuskan napas letih. "Be-berhentilah masuk ke dalam hidupku,". Mohonnya. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyulitkanku,". Akunya sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Sialan,". Umpat Sasuke kesal. Ia juga harus turun.

Mata onyx lain terkejut melihat mata mutiara yang menatapnya takut.

"Su-sumimasen,". Kata Hinata pada pria yang menatapnya sebelum ia berlari dengan ransel di bahunya.

"Apa artinya ini, Sasuke?". Suara Itachi terdengar serius saat ia masih mengamati gadis itu pergi.

"Apa maumu, Itachi?".

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu,". Itachi tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya. "Aku juga tahu kau baru saja bertengar dengan seseorang di kampus,".

Sasuke memutar matanya. Ternyata ada seseorang di kampusnya yang menjadi mata-mata kakaknya. Bahkan belum ada dua jam berlalu dan Itachi sudah ada di depannya menuntut jawaban. "Hanya pertengkaran biasa,". Tatapannya tertuju pada pintu keluar dimana gadis itu pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya di dalam mobil? Apa dia kekasihmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya saja ke apartemenmu, huh?". Itachi mencemoohnya terang-terangan karena mengetahui reaksi tubuh yang disebabkan gadis itu pada adiknya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil menarik jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan ereksinya. "Dengan siapa dan apa yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu,". Katanya kesal dan mengambil ranselnya sendiri dari kursi belakang, lalu mengunci mobilnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju lift.

Itachi mendengus lelah. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara menakhlukkan adiknya. Ditambah lagi dengan masalah gadis itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Keluarga mereka adalah saingan yang kuat. "Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan dia,". Sarannya. Dengan lelah ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Dia adalah Hyuuga,".

"Aku tidak peduli,". Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik. Yang ia harapkan adalah gadis itu bisa memuaskannya, itu saja.

"Gadis itu pasti sudah ditakdirkan untuk seseorang,". Itachi mencoba memberitahu Sasuke dan berhasil menghentikan langkah adiknya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau pergi sekarang, Itachi!".

* * *

It Can't be

Saat sampai di gedung apartemennya, dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata masuk ke dalam dan berjalan cepat menuju lift. "Hinata-sama?". Suara resepsionis apartemen yang memanggilnya membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

"Ha-hai?". Tanya Hinata saat resepsionis itu sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini untuk anda,". Kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan set kunci. "Pemuda yang memberikan kunci ini mengatakan bahwa kekasih anda yang menyuruhnya mengembalikannya. Dan sebagai informasi, mobil anda sudah diparkirkan di basement,".

Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Ke-kasihku?".

Pria itu mengangguk. "Dia memberitahu saya nama kekasih anda…". Ia mencoba mengingat kembali. "Ah ya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia adalah orang yang sama yang selama tiga malam terakhir ini datang kemari…".

'Kekasih?'. Hinata masih tidak percaya itu. 'Dia ke sini? Tiga malam terakhir?'

"Apakah ada yang salah?". Tanya pria itu khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang terkejut. "Atau apakah saya yang salah?". Ia masih khawatir dan akhirnya memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi. "Sebenarnya saya juga pernah berbicara sekali dengan kekasih anda saat anda sedang tidak ada,".

"Be-benarkah?". Hinata mencoba tersenyum. "Ti-tidak… tidak ada yang salah…". Ia terpaksa berbohong. Ia tidak bisa memberitahunya jika sebenarnya pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapa. "Ba-baiklah… Arigatou,". Setelah itu ia bergegas menuju lift yang terbuka.

'Astaga… semoga tousan atau Neji-nii tidak tahu tentang ini,'. Ia akan berada dalam masalah serius jika itu terjadi. Ia sadar kalau pria bermata hitam pekat itu sudah terlalu jauh memasuki hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan situasinya. 'Aku perlu mengakhiri ini…'. Jika ia memberitahu Naruto, mungkin ia bisa menyingkirkan Uchiha Sasuke dari hidupnya.

* * *

It Can't be

Hinata bermain dengan jari-jarinya gugup. 'Apakah dia akan mempercayainya? Apa yang harus kukatakan?'. Ia sedang berada di lantai satu gedung fakultasnya setelah ia berpisah dari dua sahabatnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di dekat mesin minuman dengan minuman kaleng di tangannya. Naruto tidak akan percaya jika Sasuke melecehkannya dan bahkan memperkosanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahunya tentang pemerkosaan itu. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki bukti. Atau mungkin ia hanya harus memberitahunya dan membiarkan Naruto yang memutuskan untuk mempercayainya atau tidak. Ia memberanikan diri melangkah mendekat.

"Na-Naruto-kun?". Suara Hinata terlalu pelan. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin Naruto mendengarnya.

"O-oh hei Hina-chan…". Naruto yang baru menyadari kedatangan Hinata langsung tersenyum canggung.

Hinata mengernyit saat menyadari keanehan dari Naruto. Pria itu memang tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman seperti biasanya. Ia melihat senyuman kesedihan di wajahnya. "A-apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?". Tanyanya cemas sambil memberanikan diri duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, tentu saja dattebayo~". Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hanya… hanya sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke,". Katanya pelan.

Hinata meremas tangannya. "Ke-kenapa?".

Naruto mendengus frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya. "Dia memang idiot… seharian ini dia menghindariku…". Ia menghela napas kesal. "Saat aku memaksanya untuk bicara, si brengsek itu hanya bilang jika aku hanya gangguan terbesar dalam hidupnya dan memintaku untuk pergi ke neraka, dattebayo~".

"Di-dia sangat kejam…". Ucap Hinata pelan tentang apa yang dipikirkannya tentang pria itu.

"Itu memang benar…". Naruto terkekeh mendengar Hinata mengatakannya. "Sikapnya memang buruk… tapi sebenarnya teme bukanlah orang jahat, dattebayo~".

"E-eh?". Hinata tidak percaya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa membelanya setelah pria itu mengatakan hal buruk padanya?

"Dia memiliki banyak dendam di dalam dirinya,". Naruto menghela napas lelah dan menunduk. "Dan di dalam hidupnya hanya ada lingkaran kebencian yang orang lain tidak akan mengerti…".

Hinata menelan ludah berat. "Mu-mungkin kau harus… mencoba berbicara dengannya sekali lagi…". Ia hanya asal bicara karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Naruto tersenyum. "Teme bilang kalau aku adalah gangguan terbesarnya…. Tapi si idiot itu tidak tahu kalau aku bisa menjadi lebih buruk dari itu dattebayo~". Ia mencoba memulihkan semangatnya. "Ah, gomen karena aku mengatakan hal yang buruk tadi…". Ia merasa malu. "Tapi kau benar… jika dia yakin bahwa apa yang dia katakan benar, maka dia tidak mengenalku dengan baik…".

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum saat melihatnya pergi.

ooo

"Astaga, Hinata...". Gumamnya tak mampu mempercayai sejauh mana konsekuensi dari apa yang ia lakukan. Seharusnya ia tidak ikut campur. "Ini benar-benar buruk,". Katanya lagi saat ia berjalan menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai empat dari gedung fakultasnya yang biasanya sangat sepi. Sebelum ia mempunyai teman atau untuk menjauh dari semua orang, ia akan pergi ke sana untuk menyendiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya ia sampai di sana. Ada beberapa bangku kayu tebal bertebaran di sektor itu. Hinata menghela napas dengan menekan jari-jarinya sambil mengamati pemandangan kampus dari atas.

"Tidak semua hal akan berakhir dengan buruk, Hinata,". Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berusaha.

"Orang-orang yang suka berbicara sendiri biasanya mendapat label sebagai orang gila,". Suara serak dan tenang dari seseorang mengejutkan Hinata.

"E-eh?". Hinata menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat sedang berbaring di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada di dekatnya. 'Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya di sana?'. "Sa-Sabaku-san?"

"Apa kau salah satunya?". Sela pemuda itu sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya.

"E-eh?". Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kubilang bahwa orang-orang yang berbicara sendiri biasa dilabeli sebagai orang gila,".

"Ti-tidak… aku tidak gila,". Hinata mengangkat suaranya dengan yakin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat menganalisa wajah Hinata. Sepertinya ia akan menarik kata-katanya.

Hinata sangat gugup saat ia baru sadar dengan pertemuan aneh mereka. Pemuda itu sudah memberitahunya jika dia harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya saat di kampus. "Ah, ma-maaf karena mengganggu,". Katanya kemudian sedikit membungkuk sebelum berbalik pergi. Tapi naas, saat ia mulai melangkah ia tersandung ubin di depannya

"Oi,". Dengan cepat Gaara meraih lengan Hinata dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

Hinata membuka matanya lebar karena masih sangat terkejut. "Go-gomenasai,".

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Pria itu masih memeluk dan menahan pinggang Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan napas beratnya. Ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang pria itu untuk menjauh. "Go-gomenasai".

"Berapa kali kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama?".

Hinata membuka matanya heran. Sudah beberapa kali ayah dan sepupunya memberitahunya bahwa seorang Hyuuga tidak diperbolehkan meminta maaf berlebihan. Itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. "Ma-maksudku aku baik-baik saja… da-dan terima kasih,". Katanya saat ia berhasil berdiri tegak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara.

Gaara tidak kehilangan detail dari berbagai hal yang menarik dari gadis itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak kalah menarik adalah sepasang mata hitam yang cemburu melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Ia menyeringai saat menyadari itu.

-TBC-

A/N :  
Semoga chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan. :)  
Terima kasih banyak untuk semua pembaca yang udah ngikutin ffn ini. Author sangat menghargai kalian semua. :)

Sampai jumpa semuanya... :) (Kalau ada waktu author akan update 1 chapter lagi).


End file.
